


Complain

by Jak_Dax



Series: Complain: A Vegeta X Reader Series [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But in a very intimidating and cute way, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Drama, Explosions, F/M, Forbidden Love, Like really slow, Martial Arts, Outer Space, Reader is Saiyan, Reader is taller than Vegeta, Romance, Slow Burn, Swordfighting, The dude is smol, Time Travel, Training, lots of fighting, one-sided relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 84,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: In celebration of Goku day, I'm releasing this Vegeta story!(Vegeta: Take that, Kakarot. The Prince of all saiyans gets a story before you!)So, yeah. You're a descendant of Goku who wishes to be a time patroller. When the opening comes and you're accepted as one of the three time patrollers, it's your duty to restore time back to normal and save the future. But what happens when you yourself get tangled up in time? Will your connection with the people of the past change the future? Is this strange alternate path in the scrolls your fault? Read to find out.Story based on the main story of Xenoverse 2, but situations and connections with characters are changed a lot.





	1. When the Story Begins...

~Age 752, May 9th~

You hid yourself away behind some rubble, making sure no one in the vicinity could see you. Honestly, you were breaking some major rules right now, but you were a bit rebellious when it came to things like this. You looked over and smiled a little at the three men.

"Hey, Goku. Did you know I was thinking about going after Piccolo myself?" The stubby man puffed out his chest proudly, grinning.

"You were? Yeah, right." The young Saiyan laughed, relief apparent on his features.

"Hey, what's so funny about that?" The stubby man, Yajirobe, pouted.

"Yeah. That's not nice. Don't forget, Yajirobe saved your life. You should at least show him some respect." The tri-clops, Tien, scolded lightly.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, Yajirobe." The saiyan, Goku, apologized.

"No sweat." Yajirobe smiled casually. You hid yourself away, amazed to see such legendary figures so close. Those three would end up as legendary heroes, especially Goku. You had never seen him young and were pleasantly surprised by how much energy he had. The three continued to chat, heading to Yajirobe's car, as you looked over at the corpse not far off.

You had come back in time to see the demise of King Piccolo. He was also legendary in your time and you wanted to see the event where his successor, Piccolo Jr. was born. You were not disappointed. The fight that enfolded before you was probably the best you had ever seen.

To think this was only Goku's starting point was amazing.

If you hadn't realized by now, you're a time traveler, someone who lives in the Age 852, where time travel is perfected, but limited to only certain people. You were lucky enough to qualify to use such power. Saiyans still lived in your time, but they weren't like the full blooded Saiyans of the past. You should know, you are one.

Your grandmother is Pan, who's father is the legendary Gohan son of Goku. You decided to spend your free day and sneak into the past to see your great, great grandfather as a child. You wondered if you could ever reach potential like that.

All you knew about your legendary ancestors were through stories, but sometimes you wish you could just go up to them and get to know them. Maybe they could tell you how to become stronger.

Your scouter beeped and you ducked down more, clicking the side of it to open up the audio transmission.

"___, that important mission you applied for. You just accepted for it. Head back to HQ to get details on it, immediately." You didn't even check the ID, you were so excited to hear about your assignment. You've been pleading for this mission for the last three years, this was going to be great!

You clicked off the transmission and took off into the air, moving so fast no one could have spotted you. You flew across the land, examine the zooming landscape below. Finally you landed in a wooded forest, right beside the time machine you had obscured with tree branches. You moved them aside and opened up the cockpit, hopping inside.

You plugged in the coordinates for your time and the cockpit shut over you, as you buckled yourself in. Looks like your first real adventure was starting right now. The time machine whirred to life, before floating upwards and disappearing in a flash of light.

~Goku's P.O.V.~

My arm felt like it was on fire, but I pushed through the pain as Yajirobe drove me towards some medical help. I looked out the window and caught what looked like a shooting star going through the sky. It felt reassuring and I smiled. I think the future was going to be bright from this point on.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

~Age 852, May 9th~

You appeared in your current residence, Conton City, as your time machine clicked off. You opened the cockpit and hopped out. A worker ran up and was going to question your unsupervised use of the time machine, but you didn't give him the time as you blasted off into the sky.

You flew across the city and flew towards your destination, the steps leading up to the Time Nest. You landed in front of them and recognized an important figure standing at the bottom of the steps, a bird standing beside them.

"Supreme Kai of Time." You bowed in respect. "What do I owe this honor?"

"Please, just call me Chronoa." The small shinjin smiled as she stepped up to you. "I helped verify you for this mission, so it'd only be polite to show up and congratulate you."

"Thank you, Chronoa. I proudly accept this assignment." You tried your best to maintain a professional outlook, but you were so excited.

"Don't thank just me, Elder Kai was the one who hand picked you out of all the volunteers." She gestured to the stairs. "I think I saw him wander up this way."

"Alright, thank you, again." You smiled at her as you ran up the steps. You made it up to the Time Nest and stopped before the Elder Kai. He heard you and turned to face you, a scowl on his face.

"About time, I thought you'd never show up." He grumbled. You laughed nervously and bowed to him slightly.

"I'm sorry, Elder Kai. I was busy, but I promise to be more punctual next time." You answered honestly.

"Hmph, fine. Now about your assignment. You wanted to be the next time patroller?"

"Of course! I've dreamt of it ever since I was a kid and ever since I turned thirty I've been applying. I've been shooting for this spot for three years." You explained.

"A lot of people would like to be in your place, you understand?"

"Of course, I know it's not easy... Ace the human, he was the first time patroller and he's a legend now. Everyone wants to reach that status. But..." You trailed off, as Elder Kai raised an eyebrow.

"But what?"

"I'm not doing this for the status, sir. I'm doing this to become stronger and to help out my ancestors." You explained. This time, Elder Kai smiled at this and nodded his head.

"I'm glad to hear. This job isn't about becoming famous, it's about protecting the past, present, and future. It's a heavy responsibility. Are you up for the task?" He asked.

"I have saiyan blood in my veins. I'm up for anything." You smiled, as you heard footsteps behind you. You looked over to see Chronoa reach the top steps, a slight scowl on her face.

"Are you just sending her out there with no prior training, Elder Kai?" Chronoa berated, walking over, her bird at her feet. "Do you want her to get killed?!"

"I suppose you have a point... Would you mind training her, Lord of Time?" Elder Kai asked, wringing his hands.

"Hm... Fine, but only because I'm free right now." Chronoa looked to you and smiled. "Let's get a quick training session in before you go off to fight some baddies."

~

You were currently out on some deserted islands not too far from home. You had your scouter on, but it was mostly just there to communicate Chronoa with. You adjusted your armor a little, before tapping the side of your scouter.

"Coming in, Chronoa. I'm ready to start my training." You said, looking around the opening set of islands.

"Good, how about you stretch out a little while I get the Saibamen ready?" She called back. You decided it would probably be best.

You ran forward before jumping into the air, you did a couple dashes and flips in the air, charging up your energy. You didn't have the strength of a saiyan, but you certainly surpassed normal humans. You practiced a couple punches and kicks, when your transmitter turned on, again.

"Alright! Sending three Saibamen your way!" Chronoa announced. You landed back on the ground, as three plant monsters sprouted from the ground. They immediately sensed you and charged over your way. With a quick dash forward, you punched one back and began delivering multiple blows to it, quickly demolishing it.

You snapped to the next one and kicked them up into the air, following suite. You powered a punch and slammed through it, burning up the monster. The last one held its guard up as you tried to kick through it. You saw a chip in his defense and jabbed at the weak point. The Saibaman stumbled back as you charged up your next shot. You released the energy, causing missiles of energy to soar forwards and blow up the plant creature.

"Nice one, ___! With your first assignment, I think this proves you're strong enough for the job." Chronoa cheered. "Okay, let's get you... Huh, that's weird."

"What's up?" You asked.

"I think more power levels are showing up there." She wasn't wrong, you could feel the energy appearing. It wasn't strong, but there was multiple of them.

"I'll take care of it." You got in a battle stance as suddenly Saibamen and some other creatures appeared. You rocketed into the air, an aura appearing around you, as you smashed through the first creature. You blocked a few swings hurled your way, before kicking back at the little beasts. You charged up a laser and shot it through a couple of the monsters, causing them to disintegrate.

One enemy stood alone from the wreckage. You enveloped your arm in pure energy and swung forward, smashing through the enemy. He collapsed to the ground and disappeared. You stood up straight and held onto your scouter.

"Is that it, Chronoa?" You asked.

"Yep! You got them all! Now actually, while you were busy doing that, I actually got someone to consent to sparring with you. Mind a little one on one match before you head back here?" Chronoa asked.

"I don't mind, who am I fighting?" You asked.

"She says you know her, her name is Eirika?"

"Really? Awesome!" Eirika was your majin friend, she could be a little hot-headed, but she was so supportive of your goals. You weren't super close though, more like class friends than best friends.

Right before you eyes, Eirika teleported in. Her bubblegum colored hair was all swept to the front and it shifted as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You planning on going on a mission without telling me?" She scolded, but smiled.

"I would've told you afterwards." You sheepishly added.

"Uhuh, sure. You'll have to beat me first before you think about getting anywhere." She rushed forward, jabbing outwards. You managed to side-step her attack and send a blast of energy towards her. She was sent flying back, smashing against the mountain wall. "You'll have to do better than that..."

She kicked off the wall and sent out a beam of energy. You tried to side-step this one, but it managed to catch your side. Your armor hissed a little at the energy, but held on strong. You flew forward and sent a volley of punches towards your friend.

Eirika couldn't dodge them all and one finally caught her jaw and sent her back. She rubbed her jaw, before kicking forward, her leg encased in energy. You braced your hands, as you grabbed your friends leg and arced her over your shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Eirika groaned and turned her head to look up at you.

"Nice one... You sure had me running for my money... Good fight..." She commented, exhausted. You chuckled and bent down, pulling her over your shoulder.

"Thanks, hopefully it will be enough." Making sure she was secure on your shoulder, you took off into the air.

"Alright, ___. Once you get back, you're gonna be sent back in time. Be ready." Chronoa cut out as she cut the transmission.


	2. Raditz

You pulled on your boots and checked your armor straps. You were about to head up the steps to meet with Elder Kai, when you saw someone familiar approaching.

"Grandma." You smiled and stopped in your tracks, seeing Grandma Pan. The smaller woman smiled softly as she approached you.

"Hello, dear. I wanted to wish you luck before you went off." She commented and adjusted her hat.

"Thanks, I have no idea what I'm facing, so I'll need all the luck I can get." You bowed gratefully.

"Your father would be proud." Pan smiled sincerely, as she reached up and patted your shoulder. She hesitated a little and looked past you. "You'll do many great things with this new role, ___."

"I hope you're right..."

"Hm..." She walked over to look at the Time Nest, before looking back to you. "Do you remember who you were named after, ___?"

"Dad never specified when I was a kid and I think you mentioned it once." You thought for a moment. "You said he named me after a someone you knew once."

"Yes, I told stories of your namesake, along with our family. The ___ I knew was a good friend of ours. She grew distant after her husband died, but she was always a great help to us all. She did many great things and I know you will, too." Pan hummed a little and beamed. "Now you go on now, if you see my grandpa tell him hi for me, won't you?"

"Heh, it would be going against protocol, but I'll see what I can do." You chuckled a little, before sending her a little wave. "See you later, Grandma!"

You turned and headed up the steps. You reached the Time Nest and approached Elder Kai. He looked to you and smiled a little, a scroll in his hands.

"There you are, I was hoping you would get here before nightfall and you managed to accomplish that." He nodded and gestured to the scroll. "This scroll is the written records of time, we use this to fix any errors or changes that were made in time that weren't suppose to happen. Recently we've had a lot of that going on."

He unraveled the scroll to reveal red ink written over black ink. It looked vandalize, but the red text flickered, making it seem like it wasn't permanent... Yet.

"Someone went over all sorts of points in time and messed up a lot of very important, key events. But the most effected edit." Elder Kai further unrolled the scroll and revealed a different part of the scroll. There, instead of red ink, there was gold ink.

"So, what's the difference between all the colors?" You asked, curious.

"The black ink is the real record. The red ink is events changed by hand. And gold ink is an event that once it happens the timeline splits." Elder Kai explained.

"Splits?"

"Another scroll will be made if the event happens and there will be two timelines with a difference between the two them. We try to prevent this, but sometimes things do split apart for a reason." He frowned and you knew what he was talking about.

"Trunks."

"Yes, Trunks." Elder Kai shook his head. "Anyways, we won't send you to the split until you reach it in the timeline. You must fix these changes chronologically or else they might just reappear. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." You stood up straight. Elder Kai rolled up the scroll up to the first lines of red ink. He held it out to you and you placed your hand on the surface of the ink. Your vision swirled black as your feet left the ground, sending you to the past.

~Age 761, October 12~

You felt nothing for mere moments, before feeling yourself in the present world, again. You opened up your eyes to find you were in the middle of the air. You yelped as you hit the ground, hurting your backside a little. You groaned and got up, rubbing your lower back, when you noticed three sets of eyes on you.

You quickly recognized Goku and Piccolo, though both were clearly adults now. Piccolo was on the ground, hurt, as Goku stood, panting lightly. Another man, clearly saiyan stood behind them. All three of the men looked at you, surprised.

Instead of responding, you quickly figured out the situation. This guy was fighting Goku and Piccolo, and somehow he got the upperhand. It must've been the change in the record.

You charged yourself up, before surging forward. The guy dodge in surprise, before growling.

"Where did this pest come from?!" He swung at you, but you ducked it and nailed him in the face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" You huffed and kicked him in the chest. He grunted and stumbled back.

"Wow." Goku whistled, grinning a little. "I was going to ask if you could help a guy out, but I think you're a step ahead of me."

"Enough!" A dark aura took over the other man as he charged up a blast and shot it towards you. You flew out of the way and sent a barrage of energy his way, damaging him. He yelled out in anger and pushed through the last of the blasts, swinging his leg at you. You managed to catch the kick and held his leg in place. "Huh?!"

Goku came from above and kicked his foot down against the man, sending him smashing against the ground. Goku then flew down and punched the other man in the face, before swiftly moving behind him and holding the man's arms behind his back. You were going to head down and help restrain him, but Piccolo's shout stopped you.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted, before launching a powerful beam from his fingers. The beam shot right through the man and Goku, leaving a gaping hole. You watched, horrified, as your great, great grandfather fell to the ground dead. Your scouter beeped, signaling that the mission was over. You hurriedly flew out of the way, before Piccolo could spot you, again.

You hit behind some rocks and sat down to catch your breathe. You clicked the side of your scouter to stop the beeping. If the mission was over, that must mean Goku was suppose to die... You didn't remember this story... But you did remember that Goku had to run through the after life to make it back to stop the Saiyans. This other man was a saiyan, so he must have been the first to visit. That must make him... Goku's brother?

That was all you remembered from the story, so it must be true. Perhaps you would have to ask Grandma Pan when you got home. You got back to your feet and suddenly felt eyes on your back. You looked around, but found no one. You looked over to where Piccolo was and he was bent over Goku, examining him, but he bowed his head in a melancholy manner.

You backed up and decided it was best to go now. You closed your eyes and felt yourself get lifted from the ground, again. You were thrown back forward in time.

Unnoticed by you, two figures stood on the cliff side watched you disappear, before they turned and headed on their way.

~

You blinked open your eyes to find yourself standing in front of Elder Kai, again. You rolled your shoulders and looked to Elder Kai questionably.

"Did I...?" You trailed off.

"You fixed the event, ___." Elder Kai held up the scroll to reveal the part of the scroll you touched was now cleaned away of red ink. "Well done!"

"It was no problem... It happened all so quickly." You closed your eyes. "Goku's brother... He got a power boost that was unusual of him. Him gaining some ground almost changed the past. But... Who would give him the upperhand?"

"Raditz? Not sure. The villains in hell cannot tamper with the scroll, only the living can. I can't think of anyone alive who would want Raditz to win." Elder Kai rolled up the scroll and thought for a moment. "Keep an eye out on your next trip to the past, perhaps we can uncover more."

"Right." You looked off to the horizon to see the sun setting. "I guess I'll have to save the next few changes for tomorrow."

"It would seem so. It is best you rest up for tomorrow. The next foes you face won't be as weak as Raditz." Elder Kai sent you a small smile. "Rest well, ___."

"You, too. Goodnight." You smiled and nodded to him, you took off down the stairs and headed in the direction of your small house. You lived alone, but you were next door to Grandma Pan, so whenever the loneliness got suffocating, you went over to her place.

You finally made it to your house and stepped up to the front door. You opened the door and stepped inside, hearing it automatically lock behind you. You yawned and walked over to your room, removing your armor. You went to go set them on your dresser when you noticed a pair of clothes placed there.

It was an orange jumpsuit, one you recognized in pictures. You remembered seeing Goku wearing something like it, and Pan and Goten when they were younger wore one like it. It was the same kind of jumpsuit your family was known for wearing throughout history. You noticed a note attached to it and picked it up.

"Dear ___,

I picked this up for you. It isn't any nice armor like you have and isn't the most durable, but I hope one day it can come in handy for you. Your father may not be here anymore, but he would be proud of you. You will have wonderful journeys and make many new friends.  
Follow your heart always. Some things may feel wrong and some things may even feel like you're going against your job, your assignment. But trust me, you will make the right choice.

Love, Pan

P.S. The back is empty, but when you learn under a master, have their symbol stitched into the back."

You picked up the jumpsuit and examined the back, it was empty like she had said. You smiled and ran your hand along the fabric. She's right, you probably won't wear it, yet, but you definitely would one day. Just like your family had done before you.

You removed your gloves and boots, setting them to the side of your bed, before collapsing in bed. You were exhausted and you would need a lot of energy for tomorrow. Who knew what you would face tomorrow?

~

"It's easy."

"Huh?" You looked to Goku.

"It's about using your inner ki and forming it into a physical form. A blast to overcome your enemies. It's about putting everything into the fight. Putting yourself on the line." Goku cupped his hands and stepped back, shifting his hands position.

"The kamehameha can't be that important, can it?"

"No move is important, it's why you use it that's important." Goku stood up straight, again. "Now, you do that same position."

"If you say so." You placed a foot back and formed your hands like he had did.

"Perfect, now just remember what I said. Put your all into it." Goku ruffled your hair, as he began to walk off. "You know, there may be a day where a move you underestimate ends up being the one that changes the battle for you."

~

You jolted up in bed. Sweat rolled down your back and you looked to your hands to find them trembling. Was that all a dream? But you never knew the kamehameha before... You couldn't dwell on it long.

You climbed out of bed and paused. You slid your foot back and posed your hands like you had in the dream. Maybe, just maybe, that was a little bit more than a dream.

You looked to the armor sitting on your dresser.

After a quick shower, you would have to head out, again. Would things be different today? Or would you be left with more questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are officially introduced to Vegeta next time, hope you had fun with this exposition.


	3. Attack of the Saiyans

~Age 762, November 3~

You flew across the ocean, heading in the direction where several high energies could be sensed. You sensed one even greater than your own power and it worried you a little bit. You sped up your flight and it didn't take you long to see the group of men below. You noticed something that scared you though.

Two corpses lied in the ground, and you felt there was another energy level that had diminished in the area. Three fighters had already been killed. All that was left was Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. Your great grandfather.

This was getting exciting.

You suddenly swerved out of the way of a beam of energy. You looked over to the offenders. The first you noticed was the brute, Nappa, you remembered from the stories. He held his hand up, indicating that he was the one who fired at you. He grinned and lowered his arm.

You looked to the other saiyan and was a bit taken back to find he was already staring at you. Had he been the entire time? If his scouter was any indication, he probably was. You landed down beside the other three, who were confused.

"Who's this chick?" Krillin asked.

"Wait a moment... You were that girl who appeared a year ago when that other saiyan attacked!" Piccolo exclaimed, recognizing you.

"Interesting, I was only informed of two people fighting that pathetic Raditz." The other saiyan, Vegeta, spoke up. You knew Vegeta, it was sort of hard not to. Prince of all (five at the time) Saiyans. He went down as one of the strongest fighters in history, not as high as Goku, but certainly a close second. Pan spoke about him quite a bit in the stories, since he did play a big part. She noted that he was cocky and cruel, but she always reminded you that he became a hero in the end. Vegeta looked at you now, touching the side of his scouter. "I can understand how you could face Raditz, your power is stronger than the fools we have taken down already."

"No way. How could someone that strong be on our planet without us knowing?" Krillin asked.

"Wait, you don't know her?" Vegeta asked, now confused.

"We know as much as you do. If she would've stayed around, maybe we could've gotten some answers." Piccolo grumbled. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at you.

"A third party. Great. Just what we need. It will be pointless though. None of you stand a chance." Vegeta remarked.

"We'll see about that, Prince." You finally commented. That got an eyebrow raise out of the saiyan, but you didn't take the time to notice as Nappa lunged at you.

You ducked out of the way and sent a kick his way. He was shocked at the response, but didn't budge, as he sent a fist flying at you. You side-stepped it and jumped back, charging energy around your arm. Piccolo caught Nappa off guard and shot him in the back. While the big saiyan was occupied, you leaped forward and performed an uppercut to his stomach.

Nappa grunted, stumbling back and sent a glare your way.

"I'm not gonna let some little, human girl best me. You're going six feet under!" His eyes lit up, before literally shooting a laser out of them. You flew out of the range of the laser as it chased you. Once you saw an opening, you flew in close and kicked the side of his head. This managed to make him skid to the side. He growled and snapped to you.

"There's a power level heading this way. It must be Kakarot... But wait, there's another high power level with it." Vegeta said to Nappa. But wait... There wasn't suppose to be another power level. Goku might be in danger. You looked to Piccolo, a bit desperate.

"Can you hold him off while I get Goku here?" You asked.

"I can do that. Just get him here." Piccolo tore away any loose clothing as he turned to look at Nappa.

"Thank you." You smiled, before taking off into the air.

"Hey! Get back here and fight me, runt!" Nappa shouted, but his screams of anger faded away as you zoomed in the direction you felt Goku's energy from. You did feel another presence and it filled you with worry.

Your aura cause the ends of your hair to singe a little, but you wouldn't slow down. Finally you spotted land and you saw Goku stopped by someone. It looked like they were preparing to fight. You landed beside Goku and he immediately recognized you.

"Hey, nice to see you, again." He smiled. You sent him a nod, but focused your attention on the intruder. He looked... Exactly like Goku. Aside from the saiyan armor and evil smirk on his face. He didn't seem phased by your appearance. "Mind helping out?"

"That's why I'm here." You answered. The other guy laughed.

"Cute, you think you can fight me? You don't know who you're dealing with." The guy sent out a blast of energy that you and Goku avoided.

You flew forward and sent a volley of kicks at him. The first couple of kicks landed, but the guy quickly sent you flying back with a backhand.

"Pathetic, oof!" The guy grunted as Goku booted him in the side. You got to your feet and looking at Goku, you remembered something. You slid a foot back and positioned your arms.

"Kame..." You started, energy beginning to build up between your hands.

"How about you pick on someone your own size?" Goku frowned, as the other guy got up.

"Hame..." Goku noticed what you were doing and began to slowly back away from the other guy.

"If we're considering power, I outsize the both of you combined." The other guy laughed. The energy in your hands became overwhelming.

"Ha!" You outstretched your arms towards the guy, sending out a powerful beam of energy. The shoulders of his armor shattered as he skidded back. You panted lightly and lowered your arms.

"... Heh..." The guy shot forward and grabbed your throat, slamming you against the wall of a cliff. You choked and grabbed at his hands, trying to pry them off. He chuckled and much to your horror, he brought up a hand and brushed it through your hair. "Perhaps there is some potential in you... Join me, little one. We can destroy Kakarot and his friends together. Nothing would stand in the way of what you want."

"Piss off." You managed to hiss, but received a squeeze of the throat in turn.

"That's no way to talk to a superior. It's a good thing you're a beauty." He grinned and was going to lean closer, but was quickly torn away from you. You gasped and dropped to the ground. This guy wasn't much stronger than you, but being in a position like that for so long, didn't do you well. You looked up to see Goku shove the other guy back.

"Geez, man. This girl has some standards." Goku looked disgusted as he held his guard up. The other guy growled, when suddenly a figure landed down in front of you. It took you a moment, but you recognized it as Ace, the first Time Patroller. He looked to you and nodded in respect, as the other guy paled and stepped back.

"Ergh. Fine, you win this round, but this isn't over." The other guy shot off into the air, but Ace quickly followed behind him. What Ace was doing here, you had no clue.

"Man, who was that guy?" Goku asked no one in particular. He looked to you and smiled. "You're still really strong, you know? I have a lot of questions to ask you, but I have a feeling now isn't the time?"

"No, we need to hurry to your friends." You looked off in the direction you came from.

"Right, let's get going." You both blasted off in the direction of the other Saiyans. You soared over the water one more time, before reaching the others. Much to your fear, Piccolo was dead on the ground, a trembling Gohan behind him. You felt energy build up beside you as you landed, and you looked to see Goku standing still.

He was pretty good at hiding his anger, if you couldn't sense energy, you wouldn't have known he was upset at all. The saiyan walked over and examined the bodies and then shot a glare at the other two Saiyans.

"You won't get away with this." Goku snapped.

"We already have." Vegeta smirked, before getting into a stance. A dark aura swept over him, just like it had Raditz. What was going on? "Come and fight me, Kakarot. Let's see if you're as strong as they say you are."

"Sounds good to me." The two flew up away from the rest of you. You turned to Nappa, who smirked in turn.

"Shouldn't have ran away, girl. Your namekian friend could still be alive if you hadn't." Nappa mocked.

"He won't die in vain." You rolled to the side as Nappa barreled towards you. You shot a laser against the back of his legs, causing him to fly up.

"Why you-!" He swung around and dived towards you. You evaded him and kicked the back of his head. He grunted and held his head, as he looked to you. You could see pain written on his face, but you knew you couldn't have mercy on Nappa. "You're going to get it now!"

In a blink of an eye, Nappa flew forward and kicked you in the chest. You flew back and landed on your back. You groaned and climbed onto your knees, when you looked forward and your eyes widened. Nappa was in a stance to fire a beam and see the damage he could do with hits, you weren't sure about this. You didn't have much choice though as he shouted and unleashed a giant beam, blindingly white.

You scrunched your eyes clothes and dug your fingers into the ground. The metal straps of your armor that held the armor to your shoulders, shattered, leaving the chest armor looser. Some rocks were sent flying and would slash across your form, leaving cut along your face and hands. You grit your teeth, waiting for the beam to end.

Slowly, the beams light faded a way and when you could open your eyes, you were met with a very surprised Nappa.

"What?! How could you survive that?!" Nappa exclaimed in outrage. All you did was smile a little, but then you heard a large blast. You both looked over to see Vegeta get launched into the sky. Nappa growled and ran past you, probably heading over to fight Goku. Not on your watch.

"Hey, don't run away from the fight! If I can't do it, you can't either!" You shouted and jumped forward, ramming your feet into Nappa's back. He shouted and turned on you.

"Fine, I'll kill you first!" Nappa raised a hand to charge a beam, but he suddenly looked up and gaped.

"What is it?" You gritted your teeth, not looking in case it was a trick. Nappa slowly began to laugh as he lowered his hand.

"Nice, Vegeta! Now they definitely won't stand a chance!" The bigger saiyan laughed heartily, as you finally looked up. A giant glowing light was hanging in the sky, like a...

"Moon..." You paled and stepped back. You heard what happened to tailed Saiyans when they saw the moon, it was too late for you to do anything. Unless... You looked to Nappa's unraveled tail.

Within moments, Nappa had grew and transformed into the Great Ape. He towered over you like a mountain and once he finished transforming, he let out a roar that shook the ground. He turned his head to look down at you and grinned. You heard another roar and looked over to see a transformed Vegeta. Oh good, this definitely wasn't in the history books.

"Let's see you try and defeat me, little girl." Nappa cackled lowly, before swiping a leg at you. It was too big for you to dodge and you were sent flying back and hit some rock formations. You grunted and got up. You needed to cut off his tail. You began to charge some energy in your legs, as you flew upwards.

"Krillin! Gohan! Goku and I could use some help!" You shouted. In a flash, the small monk flew up and swiped at Nappa's face.

"Hey, big guy! Think you can catch me!" Krillin shouted, before flying circles around Nappa's head. The giant ape growled and tried to swipe at him. You noticed Gohan fly off to go help his dad. You took this moment to go fly behind Nappa, while he was distracted. You charged up the energy in your legs more, before they burst with writhing energy.

You took a breathe, before flying down and swinging your leg against Nappa's tail, cleanly cutting it off. Nappa roared as he began to slowly shrink down. Krillin charged up a beam and you decided you would charge one up, too.

"Kame... Hame... Ha!" At the same time as Nappa reverted back to normal, you both unleashed the energy on him. He obliterated into thin air.

You panted and looked over to see Vegeta reverting back to normal now, too. The fight was over from the looks of it, but you needed to make sure. You flew over with Krillin to find a beaten Goku and a tired Gohan. Vegeta was collapsed on the ground, but he had a device out and was entering something into it.

"I... I'm gonna kill him." Krillin trembled a little as he made his way over. You knew this would happen and you silently moved ahead of him, standing in front of him. He looked up at you, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"... You can't. I'm sorry, it doesn't make sense now, but..." You couldn't tell him, revealing the future was a huge no in your time. It could ruin all this work you did to fix the past. Krillin frowned, but nodded.

"Fine. But you can't leave just, yet. We deserve some answers." He pointed out.

"I know... Give me a moment, I'll come help you get Goku to the hospital, I can start answering some questions there." You offered. Krillin seemed to be satisfied with this, as he turned and walked over to Goku and Gohan. You turned and looked over to see a space pod land beside Vegeta. You frowned and walked over as he began to crawl towards the spacecraft. "Hey."

The saiyan stiffened up and looked towards you, fear in his eyes for a moment, before being replaced with anger. You didn't say anything more, as you offered a hand. He stared at it for a moment, before pushing it away.

"Do not give me your pity, I would rather you kill me." Vegeta choked out, wincing a little as he continued to crawl towards the space craft.

"I don't pity you. But you could save some of your pride. I mean, crawling to your ship in retreat? It's a bit cowardly." You didn't really think this way about him, it was smarter to retreat in a situation like this, but you had to say something to convince him to let you help. He growled lowly and offered up a gloved hand. You took it and helped pull him up. You pulled his arm over your shoulder and placed a hand around his waist, allowing him to lean on you.

You took this moment to notice the couple inches you had over him. He wasn't as small as people exaggerated, but it was strange to see that he was indeed smaller than you. His hair did help hide that fact.

You also took the moment to realize how old he and Goku must be. Gohan is still very young, these two must still be in their twenties. It was weird to think you were older than everyone here. Time travel makes you think weird things like that.

You thought these things as you helped Vegeta limp over to the space pod. You released him once you made it to the opening, and he quickly moved away from you, falling to his knees in front of the vehicle.

"This changes nothing..." Vegeta stated firmly, as he crawled into the pod. He collapsed in his seat and looked at you. You nodded and began to turn around. "Wait."

"Hm?" You were a bit surprised to hear any sign of him wanting to communicate with you. You fully faced him and folded your arms.

"Tell me... Are you...? Never mind." Vegeta shook his head.

"Am I what?"

"You knew I was a prince... This concludes that either you're from a different planet and know what happened to me and my planet or... You're a saiyan." You froze up a little at his conclusion. You let something slip and now you could see how bad this could end up for you. "You're clearly older than I, you would remember the planet far better than I would."

"... No, I'm not from your planet." You shook your head.

"I should have figured." Vegeta scowled lightly, straightening up. "You better hope we don't run into each other, again, earth woman. If we do, you will be met with a fight you can't win." 

"You're probably not wrong. Get out of here." You stepped back. Vegeta rolled his eyes, as he pressed a button, closing the pod. In a flash of light, the pod flew upwards and out of sight. You sighed and looked over to the other three. You could give them some answers, they deserved it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you start having any questions about the story, do ask, I don't mind answering questions.


	4. Editors

"So, that's why I slipped away the first time. I'm no hero, I just helped out like anyone would." You shrugged and rubbed your arm.

"That's pretty brave of you." Goku smiled, lying down in the hospital bed. "We really owe you one. Things weren't looking so good."

"It's nothing." You frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss..."

"It isn't over, yet." Krillin started. "Those two Saiyans mentioned a planet full of people like Piccolo. They might have their own dragon balls."

"And then we can wish them back! Even Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan beamed.

"Hm..." You smiled and closed your eyes. "I like your guys' positivity. It's refreshing."

"Would you want to come with us, ___?" Goku offered.

"I mean... I don't know..." You looked out the hospital window. "I'll need to leave soon and I'm busy most of the time. I don't know if I'd be able to make it."

You looked to the boys to see them all with an encouraging look in their face. You gave a half smile and shrugged.

"I'll see what I can pull." You answered.

"Awesome! Is there a way we can reach you?" Krillin asked.

"No, but I'll reach you guys if I can go. Otherwise, I wish you all luck. Get better, Goku." You smiled and stood up, heading to the door.

"Wait! Miss. ___!" You stopped and looked over, as Gohan sheepishly looked to the ground. "Sorry to stop you, but I'm curious..."

"About what?"

"Where did you get the Saiyan armor?"

You froze up.

"Yeah, you had it the first time we met, too." Goku pointed out. Oh, man. They were really onto you. They all looked at you curiously now, as you gulped and searched for an answer.

"I can't give you guys a straight answer, but I can tell you this. I've known about Saiyans for a while now. I had the armor crafted for me to match what history I knew of them." You turned the doorknob and opened the door to the hospital room. "I didn't think I'd ever meet full bloodied Saiyans until the day I met you, Goku."

"I understand. You might be able to learn more." Goku offered a small smile. "See you later, ___."

You smiled, again, before heading out the door. You walked down the hall and once you knew you were alone, you closed your eyes and were whisked away into the future.

~Age 852, May 10th~

You opened your eyes to find yourself standing in Elder Kai's study. He and Chronoa were there, and both looked concerned.

"You alright, ___? We saw that guy come in and almost put up a real fight with you and Goku." Chronoa started.

"Who was that guy, anyway?" Elder Kai grumbled.

"His name is Turles." You all jumped and looked over. Your jaw-dropped, seeing both Ace and Trunks standing at the top of the steps. This Trunks was from the past, but he came to the future to help out with important missions (he was the first to create an alternate dimension where the heroes won, so he sort of owes Time Patrol some help for his meddling. Not that you're arguing, without him, you wouldn't exist). Trunks stepped down, having been the one who spoke. "He's bad news. Ace and I have been tracking him for a while. He's from an alternate dimension and is one of the people who's screwing up the timeline."

"One of the people?!" Chronoa exclaimed.

"There's another named King Slug who's behind this, too. There's more, but we have yet to identify them all." Trunks frowned and looked to you. "You must be the new Time Patroller."

"That's me." You answered awkwardly, immediately regretting how you said it. You must look pretty corny right now. Trunks looked you over for a moment, before a look of recognition came over his face. He paled and cleared his throat, looking away. What was that about?

"Sorry... I'm not good with new people. Or the future for that matter. I prefer my time to be honest." He offered a smile and then held out his hand. "I'm Trunks"

"___." You took his hand and lightly shook it. He seemed to pale more, but didn't say anything, as he pulled his hand back after the handshake.

"It's nice to meet you. Ace and I discussed it, but we could really use some help. We're busy tracking down this riffraff and we could use some help with other problems." Trunks pulled out a device and a map of the city appeared in the air. Five red dots flickered on the map. "See those points? We detected time rifts there."

"Time rifts?"

"Tears in time, where the past meets the present. If you go there while the tear is open, you could see events from the past enfold before you, before they disappear like nothing." Trunks explained.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go to these points and record who you see there. We believe we can find out what times they are and try to fix it from there." Trunks smiled. "It isn't some big, fancy assignment, but it is important."

"Of course, I'm getting the assignment from the Future Warrior Trunks. It must be important." You smiled and pulled out your own map, inputting the coordinates.

"Thanks, it will help a lot." Trunks looked to Chronoa. "Ace and I will keep looking, we'll update you if we learn anything."

"Alright." Chronoa nodded and looked to you. "Head out, ___. While the sun is still hanging in the sky."

You nodded, before heading out.

~

You wrote down the names of the people you saw through the rifts, they were small glimpses, but they were enough for you to recognize some familiar faces.

First, you saw Majin Buu and Mr. Satan talking to each other. You smiled at their fun interactions and even laughed a bit at their antics.

Next, you saw Bulma on the phone outside her home. She was clearly older and you made sure to take note of that.

Next, you saw Gohan all grown up (he's still a cutie) with his wife Videl, dressed in their superhero get-up and practicing poses, much to your joy. 

Next, you found yourself on Namek and saw a namekian who you recognized as Nail after a long time of trying to identify him.

And finally, you found yourself on a space station and much to your horror, you saw the most feared person in the universe. Frieza. You had never been in the presence of the man before, but his power had overwhelmed you when he walked by. He wasn't even fighting and just sensing his energy was heavy.

You wrote down the names and sent the message to Chronoa. Hopefully, she, Trunks, and Ace would find a way to close up all of those rifts.

You rubbed at your neck and winced at the bruise you found there. That Turles had you in a pretty bad situation. He was a freak, that was for sure. If you ever ran into him, again... You'd have to hit him where it counts, so he doesn't think about touching you the way he did, again.

~

"How do you do it?"

"You'll need to be more specific." Krillin said.

"How do you face these things that you know are stronger than you, but still face them with such boldness, knowing you might lose?" You asked.

"That bravery you see is really a facade." Krillin frowned and looked ahead. "I'm no courageous warrior, but for my friends... I can put my fears behind me."

"You and Goku really are close friends, huh?" You smiled.

"We have been for the longest time." Krillin straightened up. "I almost forgot, I need to teach you something he wanted me to teach you."

"What is it?"

"The kaio-ken. It enhances your power level, strength, speed, and senses! But not a lot of people can control it and using a variation of it that's too high could destroy your body." Krillin warned.

"But it could be helpful."

"Exactly. Now, to charge it, you need to feel all your power in your core and then you gotta connect it with your heartbeat." Krillin closed his eyes and got in a power charging stance. With some deep breathes, a strong aura formed around the monk, causing his clothes to move like they were a whirlwind. "Once you get into this form you shout out the times you want to extend to. You'll probably only be able to reach x3. Even then, you wouldn't be able to feel your body for a while."

"I understand. I'll be careful with it, Krillin."

"Good, we can't risk losing a valuable fighter." He grinned, before turning and walking off. "Remember, you got friends with us, ___. You don't need to hide."

~Age 762, December 19~

You waited to appear in the next time period. You wondered where you would appear and you weren't surprised to open your eyes to a green sky and blue grass. Namek. While it was still intact.

"___!" You looked over to see Krillin wave you over. "You made it!"

You smiled, but then noticed why he and Gohan were tense. Two alien warriors were stalking towards them. You recognized them, but their names wouldn't come to your mind. You walked over and stood tall.

The taller of the two with a green braid tapped the scouter on his ear, probably reading your power level. He smirked and looked to the plump pink alien beside him.

"She's not a worry, Dodoria. You can take her and the child." He gestured to Gohan. The pink monster smirked and got into stance. You frowned and got in a battle stance.

This Dodoria shouted and charged forward, sending a punch your way. You sensed his energy and didn't hesitate to grab his fist in midair. He looked at you, surprised, as you sent a blast of energy at him from your open hand. He stumbled back and glowered at you. He began to charge up a shot, before sending it your way.

"Not on my watch!" Gohan jumped in front of you and sent the blast right back, hitting Dodoria right in the abdomen.

"Agh! You little twerp!" Dodoria roared, before launching rapid bullets of energy out of his hands. You grabbed Gohan and flew upwards to avoid the bullets. Dodoria followed your movements, but your speed was able to evade him.

You let Gohan go and launched towards Dodoria. You ducked under his hand that swiped out and kicked a leg under his knees. The alien warrior toppled over and hit the ground hard from the force.

"Gohan! ___! While they're tired!" Krillin gestured to the exhausted Zarbon and the out of commission Dodoria. It was probably best to make your escape now. You took Gohan's hand (which he happily offered) and with your combined speed flew after Krillin away from the Namekian village and towards somewhere safe.


	5. Dodoria's Back

"You both alright?" You asked, as Krillin panted slightly and Gohan nodded. You were standing next to the boys' spaceship, as you all took a breather.

"Yeah, especially since you came in." Krillin smiled, but then frowned a little. "How did you get here?"

"It's hard to explain." You sensed a low energy from behind one of the ships legs and looked over. "Who's there?"

A small namekian walked out from behind the spaceship leg and looked up at you.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"This is our friend. Don't worry! She's good!" Krillin explained.

"___, this is Dende, we saved him from that attack at the village." Gohan smiled and walked over to Dende. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but..." Dende trailed off.

"We weren't able to save everyone..." Krillin frowned and looked to the ground.

"I wouldn't be able to take those two on my own. I understand why you couldn't." You tried to make them feel a bit better, but survivors guilt goes a long way.

"And their boss was with them. Remember Vegeta? Well, times that by twenty and you got this guy. He seems unstoppable." Krillin sighed and sat on the ground.

"We want to try and at least get one dragon ball away from them. That way, they can't make their wish." Gohan explained.

"It's a good plan, but I might not be able to help." You stood up straight.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I need to stay low, see if I can help any of the natives out." You frowned. You wanted to help out the guys, but you couldn't risk messing with too much time. "If I see the opportunity, I'll help. But I can't guarantee anything."

"... Alright, just stay safe. Okay?" Krillin didn't seem to like your choice, but he wasn't going to put up a fight. You nodded in thanks, before blasting off into the sky. You figured that everything was fixed in this part of time and decided it was time to head back home. You were about to close your eyes and be sent back, when you felt a familiar power.

"Vegeta..." You stopped and hovered in the air, examining the landscape below. You almost forgot the prince had a part in this story. It was also important. Maybe it would be a good idea to check on him.

You checked your scouter. The mission said it was complete, but there was just something sitting at the bottom of your stomach that said you needed to go. You focused in on Vegeta's energy and blasted off in that direction.

You searched ahead and finally spotted the familiar blue suit, along with a familiar plump alien. You narrowed your eyes and was going to land over there, when suddenly something knocked you out of the sky. You smashed through a rock formation and skidded across the ground. You were so focused on Vegeta's power level, you weren't sensing around you.

You got to your feet and faced the new energy. A large, muscled namekian landed in front of you with a huff. He smirked and folded his arms.

"Going to help your friend, were you? Isn't that against protocol?" The namekian mocked, letting out a chuckle.

"Lord Slug." It wasn't hard to connect the dots. He knew you were a time patroller and he's a namekian? You only knew one other evil namekian and he's sort of dead. Slug grunted and held up a finger, firing a laser from it.

You ran from the beam and came round up beside him, kicking him in the side. He barely budges, as he backhands you. You get sent flying into the air, but you catch yourself and zoom back over to him. You charged some energy around your arm and punched Slug right between the eyes.

Slug stumbled back and rubbed his head. He growled and looked to you in anger. His arms elongated and grabbed you tossing you up into the air. You tried to catch yourself, but an unseen force grabs your neck and begins to choke you. You scratch at the empty air, but can't feel anything that can be holding onto you.

Slug lowers you down, before sending a series of punches into you. Your helpless as he crushes your chest and stomach, one punch your sure broke a rib or two as you let out a shout of agony. Slug stops the punches and finally blasts some laser eyes at you, sending you flying and crashing into the ground.

"Get up, saiyan. Get up and fight me." Slug mocked, as he smirked with malice. You stumbled to your feet and remembered what you learned last night. You tucked in your elbows and spread out your feet. You bent in and felt your power gather up in your core. Once you had it in full control, you listened for your heartbeat.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. There!

"Kaio-ken!" A wave of energy surged over you. The pain you felt moments ago disappeared and was replaced with strength and power. You grit your teeth and surged forward, sending your fists into Slug's chest. He doubled over and hit the ground hard. You grabbed onto his leg and swung him around, before tossing him into the water.

"Ugh!" Slug burst from the water and scowled at you. You glared and was going to attack, again, when suddenly a figure flew down and stopped in front of you.

"I got this. Get going." Trunks looked back at you, before scowling at Slug. Slug made a bit of a panicked expression and quickly flew off, Trunks at his tail.

You were still pumped with energy and if you didn't expend it, it was going to be wasted. You heard the grunts of fighting and looked over. At the moment, Dodoria had Vegeta in a headlock. There was your ticket of expending energy.

"Kaio-ken... Times two!" Another rush of energy filled you as you flew over. In seconds, you flew over and kicked Dodoria in the stomach, causing him to release Vegeta. You narrowed your eyes at Dodoria, who huffed.

"You, again." He scoffed, as a dark aura crossed over him. Just like Raditz and Vegeta, this must be Lord Slug's doing. "Good, I wanted to show you what for from earlier."

"Bad idea." You shot forward and were sending multiple kicks at the alien. He managed to dodged them, before jumping back.

"Interesting..." He suddenly flickered out of view, startling you.

"Watch it!" Vegeta zoomed up behind you, roundhouse kicking Dodoria who had appeared behind you and was going to punch right through you. Dodoria grumbled and charged towards Vegeta, going in for a headbutt. Vegeta easily jumped over the attack and sent a ball of fire after Dodoria.

You slid your foot back and positioned your hands.

"Kamehameha!" With the last of your kaio-ken energy, you sent a large beam of energy towards Dodoria. It hit him square on and launched him into the air,

"Hagh!" Vegeta sent out a powerful wave of energy. It tore apart Dodoria, leaving nothing behind. Your energy was fleeing you and you knew it was best not to stick around. You quickly flew off and hid down below a low overhang of rock. You didn't need to hide your power, it was draining by the second from everything you had performed earlier.

The pain returned where your ribs were and you had to cover your mouth to prevent a yelp. Tears pricked your eyes from the pain, but you pushed through the pain. You needed to be quiet and focus. You needed to block out everything and return to the past.

"Where are you? I know you're there!" Vegeta shouted and he did not sound happy. How were you suppose to focus with all that yelling? There was a couple more questioning shouts, before things fell silent. You closed your eyes, ready to focus, when suddenly Vegeta dropped down in front of you. Your eyes snapped open to find the saiyan absolutely livid. "You thought you could hide from me?!"

"I-" You didn't have the chance to speak, as he grabbed you up by the collar and seethed. Pain shot through you and you gasped. You didn't struggle from lack of energy and just watched Vegeta, who did the same back. He frowned and dropped you, sending another burst of pain through you as you held your chest.

"You're weak. If Dodoria did a number on you. It would be smart of you to high-tail it back to Earth." He spat and began to walk off.

"Wait... You said I'd regret the next time I saw you." You pointed out.

"I did." He stopped and looked back at you. "You're a beaten pup at the moment, fighting you would be a waste of my time."

Vegeta turned to look away, again. You watched as he didn't move, but curled up his fists, shaking in frustration.

"Stop helping me. I can fight for myself." Vegeta bursts from the ground and flies off. You sigh and lie back on the ground, closing your eyes. Now you could head back home.

~Age 852, May 11th~

You sat in a healing pod, sitting in the healing liquid and breathing through the mask provided with it. The Kaio-ken you performed wore down your body. Dodoria never landed a hit on you and even though Slug did, it was the power up that had crushed you to a pulp. You would have to practice it later, to prevent your body from being wrecked like it was.

You say in healing pod all night long, falling asleep at one point. You didn't have any dreams during the night. Your subconscious awoke the next day and you let out a breathe of air, causing bubbles to rise up from the liquid. Someone must have noticed the action, because slowly the liquid was drained from the pod.

You pulled off the oxygen mask and breathed in the fresh air. You opened your eyes and found yourself staring through the glass at Eirika. Well, you rather have her see you naked than someone like Elder Kai. She clicked some buttons on a monitor and opened the pod. The door slid open and you stood up and stepped out of it.

"You had everyone worried, you know." Eirika frowned and handed you some under garments and a leotard. "Your body could have had permanent damage. What did you do to cause that?"

"A powerful move. I got cocky." You pulled on the underwear. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"What?" You snapped your head over to the clock and were shocked to see it was noon. You got back around three the other day, had you slept nearly twenty-four hours?! "I need to head out right now!"

"Whoa, whoa! Is this about the time patrolling stuff? You need to rest. The past isn't going anywhere." Eirika grabbed your shoulder and tried to convince you.

"But my body is fine now. I don't feel any hurt. My rib probably even healed!" You tried to reassure her.

"I'm not convinced until I hear it from a doctor." Eirika folded her arms and frowned, which ended up looking kind of cute, since she is a Majin.

"Then let's get a doctor." You pulled on the leotard and rushed out of the hospital room, looking for a doctor.

~

"I can't believe this!" You gripped the sides of the chair and looked at the doctor. "I can't stay another day in here!"

"I'm sorry, ___. But you need at least another night of healing before you go out, again. Your rib was put back in place last night, but it needs more time to set. Tomorrow, I promise, you can go out." The doctor said.

"But you don't understand, there's these people who are going back in time and changing things. Our future as we know it could change!" You exclaimed.

"___, a day from your job could do you some good. Eirika is right, the past isn't going anywhere. You could spend a week here and the place in time you could go to won't move until you head back." The doctor wrote something on her clipboard and stood up from her chair.

"But-!"

"___." Eirika interrupted you and gave you an expression that said, "Let it go. You aren't going anywhere." You frowned and sat back in your seat.

"Fine..." You didn't want to stay another night, filled with worry, but they were right. The past wasn't going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is gonna be long, not gonna lie. I've already reached thirty chapters, but I want you all to know that the reader receives less medical attention as she goes. If your a DBZ fan you know that saiyan's get a power boost from near death experiences and it's the same with this character. Because of these boost, she heals faster and receives less damage. So, don't think you're going to the hospital after every match.  
> If you have any other questions about the story, feel free to ask.


	6. Ginyu Force

~Age 852, May 13th~

You pulled on your gloves and boots, brushing back your hair. You had spent another night healing and were given the okay to go back to your job. You hoped no more editing had happened to the scroll in your time away. You knew you needed to help out your friends either way though. Not all the changes have been fixed, yet.

"Are you sure you want to head out?" Elder Kai asked.

"I'm more than sure. Those guys need me." You nodded your head and gave a reassuring smile.

"I'll be going, too." Trunks walked in. "Two incidents happen in this part of the timeline, I'm going to go fix the other one. It involves my father, so it's sort of my responsibility."

"Vegeta's in trouble?" You asked.

"He got into some sort of trouble... But I'll take care of it."

"Alright, you two." Elder Kai unrolled the scroll to the earliest red ink that was still there. "It's time you both head back in time."

You and Trunks nodded your heads, before placing your hands on the scroll at the same time. You both disappeared.

~Age 762, December 24~

You appeared on planet Namek and was met with five strange men ahead of you. To the side and in front of you stood Krillin, Gohan, and Vegeta. Gohan was the first to notice your presence and smiled.

"___! You're alright!" His excitement faded to seriousness, as he looked to the five men in front of them. "We could use some help right now."

"Who are these guys?" You asked, facing the strange team who seemed to be... Doing rock-paper-scissors?

"The Ginyu Force. Frieza's most elite team of fighters. You three won't stand a chance, but me..." Vegeta smirked and got in a battle stance. "I'm stronger than all five of them."

"Combined?" Krillin added.

"Shut it, fool." Vegeta gritted his teeth. He couldn't defeat all of them at once, it looked like the three were going to need all the help they could get. Two of the five men walked out and posed. One was a tall brutish man, the other was a stubby, green alien man.

"Alright, Gohan, you and I will fight that little guy. ___, help Vegeta out with that big guy." Krillin gestured to the said soldiers.

"I don't need any help!" Vegeta shouted, before shooting forward and beginning to attack the taller guy. You looked to Krillin, who shrugged.

"Ignore him, he might need some help eventually."

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him." You nodded to Krillin, before he and Gohan went to attack the shorter alien. You looked to Vegeta who was attacking the brute and decided to keep some distance and attack from far away. You powered up some energy between your hands, before sending out missiles of energy at the tall man. He grunted and slid back from the attack and looked over to you.

"You got a girl fighting with you, Vegeta." The man commented.

"Keep your eyes on me, moron! Or do you want to be sent to your grave already?!" Vegeta landed a critical punch against the man's face, knocking out a tooth. The man looked to him in surprised, before roaring out in anger.

"Recoome is pissed off now! You both will die!!" You were waiting for some melee attacks, but was surprised when suddenly the man, Recoome, opened up his mouth, releasing a huge laser. It touched a rock formation, causing it to disappear, and causing your eyes to widen. You flew away from the beam and Vegeta ducked out of the way of it. The saiyan went around Recoome and brought his fists over his head, causing Recoome to bite down on his tongue. "Agh!"

"Come on, Recoome! Is that all you have? I'm disappointed." Vegeta mocked. Recoome spat out some blood, before striking a pose. You were pretty baffled. Suddenly a pink energy began to build in his hands, before he unleashed them as rapid bullets. Did everyone have this ability?

You and Vegeta easily avoided the bullets, but you both were too occupied to notice Recoome teleport away. He showed up behind Vegeta and kicked him directly in the back, sending the saiyan flying into the ground. Shocked, you flew over punched Recoome in the gut. You caught him off guard and you decided to land a few more punches there. Suddenly an elbow crashed against your head, knocking you into the ground.

You groaned and rubbed your head, as you sat up.

"Recoome is done with the booth of you!" Recoome tucked in. "Recoome... Ultra... Fighting... Bomb-"

"Take this!" Vegeta send a powerful blast wave, similar to Dodoria, Recoome was torn apart and disappeared into oblivion. Vegeta glanced at you, scoffing lightly, before looking to the other two. You also looked over to see as Krillin dealer a final blow to the small, green alien. "Looks like your friends aren't completely useless."

"I could have told you that." You got up and looked to the remaining three men, but were confused to find only two of them. "Where did the other one go?"

"Hm?" Vegeta looked over. "Ginyu himself is gone... He probably went to go report to Frieza about us. Especially with the added case of you."

The sound of something falling through the sky reached your ears, but when you looked up you found Goku streaking through the sky. You smiled as he landed in front of the other two aliens.

"Are you the ones messing with my friends? Because I'm not okay with that." Goku frowned.

"Oh, real scary, coming out of the sky like that." The tall, blue one folded his arms. "I'm the fastest thing alive, you don't stand a chance."

"Huh... You don't look like a hedgehog to me..."

"What?! What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Ignore him, Burter. He's gonna be dead soon anyway." The red one with white, poofy hair folded his arms. "You're gonna regret facing us, mate."

"Sounds like fun." Goku smiled now and looked to Vegeta. "Come on, Geets. Let's take out this red one together."

"Do not call me that, but I understand why you would need my assistance." Vegeta smirked and walked over.

"Come on, ___. We can take out this blue warrior while they handle his friend." Krillin smiled, you returned it and faced this Burter. He quickly zipped toward Krillin in the blink of an eye and kicked the poor monk into a rock formation. Gohan gasped, before letting out a shout with a beam of energy. Burter dodged it and sent out a blue flash cannon from his hands. Gohan sent the blast back, hitting Burter square in the chest.

"How? You're just a bunch of earthlings!" Burter exclaimed.

"Guess you shouldn't have underestimated us." You ran forward and once you got close enough to Burter, you back flipped, kicking him in the jaw along the way. He stumbled back and his friend landed beside him, also injured from Goku and Vegeta.

"This has certainly been interesting." You and Goku stiffened at the voice, as Turles suddenly appeared behind the two alien warriors.

"Who are you?" The red one asked.

"An ally, you could say. Here." Turles lifted up his hand to reveal a fruit. "Take a bite and feel the power you never hoped of gaining until now."

"What is...?" You trailed off as the two took a bite from the fruit and immediately gained the dark auras. That's where they had been coming from. That fruit Turles had, had some magical properties and not good ones. The two members of the Ginyu Force shouted into the air, before launching towards the five of you.

You dodge their charge, but suddenly got swept up in their man-made hurricane. You got pulled down by Burter and punched below the ribs, by his fist. You were then chucked out of the hurricane and tumbled to the ground.

"Oof... Not doing so well today." You got up and looked to the hurricane. Gohan came tumbling out, too, and looked a little bit dizzy. You got up and head over to him, kneeling down. "You alright, Gohan?"

"I'm fine. Those guys got a lot stronger." He frowned.

"You're right. We better put them in their place, before we get too weak." You offered a hand, which he took and stood up.

"You're right. Let's get the two of them apart and deal with them separately." Gohan suggested. The plan sounded good.

"You take the red guy, I'll get Burter away. We'll let the others decide who they want to help out." You focused on Burter's energy, before diving through the hurricane and knocking him out of it. The hurricane dispersed and before the red guy could attack you, Gohan launched him to the side. You dealed a few punches to Burter's face, before getting pushed off.

"You'll pay for-" Burter's whole top half was shoved against the ground, so hard it left an imprint. You looked up to see Goku was the one that had slammed down the Ginyu Force member. Goku backed up and scowled, before looking to you.

"After you." He gestured to Burter. You smiled and slid your foot back, forming your hands for a kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" You shot the red blast at Burter launching him into the side of a cliff. Goku looked to you with a smile.

"I feel prouder every time I see you do that." Goku laughed, but became stoic as he looked to the others. "Now for that Jeice guy."

You both looked over to see Krillin send Jeice into the ground. The red alien stood up with a growl, when something very strange appeared. Trunks, of all people, walked over between your group and Jeice. He looked you and your group over before grinning. He walked on his tiptoes with his back face towards all of you and his hands in the air.

"Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force has arrived!" A different voice entirely came out of Trunks as he turned around and posed. Jeice looked confused for a moment, before grinning, while the rest of you were very confused on what was going on.

You weren't familiar with Ginyu, but... You did remember hearing something crazy like he possessed Goku at one point. Was that what was going on here? Trunks was possessed by another man? Trunks, how could you fail at your side of the mission so epically?

Speak of the devil, the large purple alien from earlier landed beside you. He had a large wound over his heart and seemed to bleeding out. Just the look sent your way told you the whole story. This was definitely Trunks and you think it would be best to get him into his old body.

Goku, Trunks, and Krillin are way ahead of you, already wailing on Trunks, er, Ginyu. You decided to start attacking Jeice, with Gohan and was surprised to see Vegeta join you. He didn't say anything about it, but that was typical. Gohan sent out a couple bullets of energy, but Jeice noticed and dodged them before they could make their mark.

"You'll have to try harder than that, ankle biter." Jeice laughed, before raising up a hand into the air. In moments, a large ball of energy formed. He through it towards the three of you with speed and accuracy. "Crusher Ball!"

You three jumped out of the way, but the blast did inflict Gohan a little. This angered you a little and you tucked in your elbows, ready to perform a Kaio-ken.

"Not now." Vegeta shot you a glare, before rushing towards Jeice and elbowing him in the gut. You were confused on why Vegeta stopped you. Wouldn't becoming stronger be a good thing in this situation? Jeice formed a blade out of purple energy and began to swiped at Vegeta.

"Hey! Australian, dude!" You began to charge up so energy between your hands a lot larger than you had with Recoome. Jeice looked at you with an annoyed expression. "Don't bring a knife to a gun show!

You send out the blast of energy, powerful enough, it destroyed some of Jeice's armor. The alien survived the blast, but was severely weakened by it. He managed to block the next few of Vegeta's swings, but didn't get away when Vegeta grabbed his arm.

"So long." Vegeta turned and easily tossed Jeice up into the air. He flew up after him grabbed his face and you sensed what he was going to do before he did it. You grabbed Gohan and brought him down to the ground with you, as Vegeta sent an energy blast right through Jeice's face. You looked down, a little disturbed by the brutality. Four of the five Ginyu Force was down.


	7. Time Breakers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, changed the rating on the story, because writing chapter thirty-four (the story is gonna get that long, I promise) I realized that this story is gonna have some slight gore. It's a DBZ thing, but I know some people can be sensitive to gore, even if it isn't a whole lot.

"Agh!" You and Gohan looked over to see a very... Disturbing scene unfold. The Trunks body threw up (never wanted to see that) something that was unearthly and it launched into the Ginyu body. It dawned on you that that was how Ginyu transferred bodies. The purple alien panted in exhaustion.

You thought the scene was over, but it only got MORE disturbing. Turles dropped down behind Goku and grabbed his arms, restraining him.

"Here, take this one!" Turles shouted.

"Thanks, whoever you are!" Ginyu thanked. Cue gross throw up sequence, again, and now Goku had swapped bodies with Ginyu. Turles smirked and released Goku, now Ginyu... You were definitely going to get messed up with names. So, to make things easier for you, you decided to focus your attention on Turles.

"Come and get me, sweetheart." Turles smirked and gestured you over. You scoffed in disgust, before tucking in your elbows and spreading your feet.

"Kaio-ken!" A wave of energy went over you, increasing your power and speed, and you launched yourself at Turles. You knocked him over with your force and you sent a barrage of punches towards his face, most of them landing. Turles draws back his hand and punches you in the jaw, sending you reeling back. He quickly gets to his feet in your hesitation, and knees you up into the air.

You hold your stomach where he had kneed you, and before you could gain your footing, Turles appeared above you and knocked you down hard into the ground. You didn't feel too much pain with the Kaio-ken still in full power, but you were struggling to get to your feet. Turles sends out purple energy missiles towards you, but before you can get hit, Krillin runs in and saves you from danger.

"Phew! That was a close one!" Krillin set you down and looked to Turles, scowling. "No one messes with our friends like that!"

"I'd like to see you try and stop me, shrimp." Turles cackled lightly. While he was distracted, you got up and with the last of your kaio-ken energy, you sent a strong wave of energy missiles towards him. He tripped backwards and would have caught his footing, if Krillin hadn't went in and knocked him down.

You looked over to see the others almost finished with Ginyu. You flew over just in time to see Goku (in Ginyu's body) knock Ginyu (in Goku's body) into the ground. Ginyu panted and looked up, his eyes landing on you.

"Change now!" He shouted. You almost got a lot of Ginyu on you, but Goku jumped in the way, switching back to his original body. Ginyu, now in his real body, limped across the ground. "Ugh, fine. This time. Change now!"

Ginyu once again tries to possess you, but a frog is thrown in the way of his fire. Once again, to your relief. Frog Ginyu hopped away, while Frog Ginyu hopped after him.... That came out wrong in your head.

You landed on the ground and your muscles burned a little, nothing like a day ago. Maybe that Saiyan blood was working some magic. Whenever you encountered a near death experience, your power would increase exceedingly.

"Ah..." Goku lied back and closed his eyes. "Finally... It's over..."

"Not completely. You've only made a dent in the real problem." Vegeta hissed, as he looked to the rest of you. "Help me carry this buffoon. I know a place we can go to heal him."

"___, you mind?" Krillin looked to you. "You're the closest one to Vegeta and Goku's height after all."

"Alright..." You sighed and managed a half smile, before going over to Goku. Vegeta held one side of him, looking down at the fellow saiyan in disgust.

"Disgrace, losing that easily." Vegeta spat. You took up the other side of Goku.

"To give Goku some credit, he's the one who dealt the damage to his body. He didn't earn any of these wounds himself." You pointed out.

"Whatever, he had better heal fast or we are all screwed." Vegeta frowned, leading the way toward the place he mentioned. "Frieza is not to be taken lightly..."

"That reminds me. You on our team now? I'll be honest, I was surprised to see it happen so soon." You smiled, as the prince mumbled and looked to the side.

"This is only temporary. We both have a similar enemy and it would be stupid not to join forces. If we didn't, we'd all be dead." Vegeta looked to you, with a quirked eyebrow. "So, woman. Tell me. How did you hold your own back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Five days ago, you couldn't stand after fighting Dodoria. Today, you fight off against three of the Ginyu Forces and you leave with only a couple scratches." Vegeta looked ahead with a grimace. "If I didn't know any better I would say you're saiyan."

"I recovered pretty fast from that fight, but I'll tell you the truth. I used that technique that Goku used when he was fighting you." You answered honestly, as Vegeta looked to you unamused. "The Kaio-ken."

"Yes, I remember."

"When you do it, it wears you down. I used too much of it when fighting Dodoria, so I was hurting a lot more afterwards. That and I had a broken rib at the same time." You adjusted your arm a little around Goku to hold him up better. When something hit you. Vegeta knew about the kaio-ken, otherwise he wouldn't have stopped you from doing it earlier. You looked to the smaller saiyan. "You stopped me from doing it earlier, remember?"

"I recall."

"Why?"

"Ugh, all these questions." Vegeta shook his head. "As useful as that move would have been, it would only leave you weak. We didn't need a burden on the battlefield."

"Is that all?"

"That IS all. Now, no more questions. You're giving me a headache." That didn't seem fair, but you weren't going to argue. You knew Vegeta was hiding something, but you suspected his pride was getting in the way of telling you. You'd probably hear it eventually, you'd just have to wait.

Up ahead you spotted a small building and when you looked to Vegeta, he gave a small nod as a response. That's where you would drop Goku off to get healed before taking off.

~

"What?! You can't just take off, right now!" Krillin exclaimed.

"I need to Krillin. I promise, I'll be careful." You sadly smiled, happy to see his concern, but knew you needed to go.

"But ___, there's a guy out there. He's stronger than all of us combined, if he got ahold of you." Gohan frowned and looked to the ground.

"Unfortunately, they're both right." Vegeta walked over, done setting up Goku's healing pod. He looked to you with a frown. "You go out there without being careful enough, Frieza will find you and kill you. Going out there is just a stupid idea." 

"But I will be careful." You urged.

"Are you really that dull, woman? Usually I'm the one who over compensates myself, but you really are a special case, aren't you? But fine. Go and die." Vegeta folded his arms. "Your friends warned you and even I, an enemy, warned you, but if you want to take your chances and meet death early. Go ahead."

You frowned, and looked to Krillin and Gohan. Krillin looked down.

"Look, ___, we really don't want you to go out there alone. We won't stop you, but I just want you to know that." Krillin answered, before looking back up, again.

"I'll be back sooner than you know it. If I don't, you can scold me later." You sent them a reassuring smile, before flying out the door. You didn't go far, before landing and closing your eyes. You hoped to them that they'd be seeing you soon.

~Age 852, May 13th~

You reappeared in Elder Kai's study and let out a sigh of relief.

"Not sure if I could have lasted much longer." You leaned on the table. You had it easy, do a lot of hard work and then take a full nights sleep. The guys in the past didn't have that luxury.

"___! Good you're back!" Chronoa entered the study, Elder Kai and Trunks behind her. You looked to the purple-haired saiyan, who rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there... I fell right into their trap." Trunks looked down, ashamed.

"It's alright. Anyone could have fell for it. You were just worried about your father." You shrugged, not taking it as a big deal.

"I'll be more careful next time." Trunks straightened up and looked at you, seriously. "But I did find out something important. The people in charge of all this time breaking."

"Really? Who is it?" You asked.

"You don't know them, but Ace and I have some history with them. Their names are Mira and Towa." Trunks folded his arms. "This isn't the first time they've messed with time."

"I don't recognize the names, but they can't be that powerful if you've faced them before." You frowned.

"But that strikes up the question on how they got back." Trunks looked to you. "You'll probably encounter them, so it's best I tell you about them now. Towa is a sort of demon summoner, she can create evil and actually created Mira. Mira is a powerful artificial being and getting rid of people like Goku... He'd love nothing more than to get rid of the competition."

"But Goku's dead in our time, why doesn't he just take the throne now?"

"It's not that simple... He wants to be the strongest of all time, not just now."

"They both sound crazy." You ran a hand through your hair and sighed. "Should I engage them?"

"No, avoid them at all costs. I don't think you're ready to take either of them on alone."

"Now, enough bad news. You did a good job today, especially with recovering so fast." Elder Kai congratulated.

"Thanks. I really like helping out and when I can't... It feels like I'm running out of time, you know what I mean?" You tried to make it understandable.

"I get it." Trunks nodded. "Every hour could be put towards something important, we can't just sit around."

"I think I'm gonna call it a night. I need to recover some of my strength after that kaio-ken." You stretched your arms, but waved a little to the others. "If anything comes up, don't hesitate to come grab me."

"Goodnight, ___!" Chronoa grinned, before turning to talk to Elder Kai.

You walked out of the room and walked up the stairs, before being stopped at the entrance to the study by Trunks.

"___, could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. Come on." You opened the door to the study and you both slipped out into the open air. You looked to Trunks and tilted your head. "What's up? Is this about Mira and Towa?"

"What? No. It's just..." Trunks closed his eyes, before opening them and looking at you, focused. "Stay safe, alright?"

"Huh? That's it?"

"I know, it's weird, but... Look you're important. Everyone is, but you really are. You made a connection with those guys that I wished I had." Trunks let out and rubbed the back of his neck. You were confused on who "those guys" were, but it clicked pretty fast.

"Goku, Krillin, Gohan? Those guys?"

"Yeah, I mean. I'm good friends with those guys, but something about being from the future... It creates a social barrier. Those guys really think you're part of their time. I'd keep it that way, er, or at least until you reach a time after I show up." Trunks laughed sheepishly and looked at you. "But seriously. Don't take them for granted, they're the best people I've met in my existence."

"Especially Gohan?" You knew Trunks' history and you felt for the guy, he'd never catch a break. But he smiled at that.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see that in this main timeline everything turned out alright for him in the end." Trunks nodded to you. "Rest well, ___. I have a feeling your adventure won't be done for a while."

Trunks stepped down onto the grass and headed back towards the city. You watched him go and wondered what he meant by that. You shrugged and headed on towards the city, too.


	8. Stepping on Nails

You collapsed on the ground and spat out some blood. Your arms were aching and you couldn't feel your feet. You pushed back your hair, feeling the sweat on your forehead and looked up. Jeice looked down at you and shook his head.

"No, no, mate. That's now how it's done." He scolded.

"Oh, mon ami. It is hopeless." You both looked over to see a blue humanoid with blonde hair. He smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "She is a saiyan, someone like you couldn't teach a saiyan how to walk, much less fight. She needs someone a lot higher class to ease her into the fighting. She won't be able to understand all the nonsense you're spouting out, "mate"."

"I'd like to see you come over here and teach her, ya bugger!" Jeice growled before grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet. The other man scoffed and walked away. "Look here, missy. I'm going to teach you something quick and easy, alright?"

"Yes, sir." You quickly stated.

"Good. Now all you got to do is focus a bunch of ki into your hand. Once you get there, form it into a sharp blade." Jeice held out his hand and gathered ki in his hand, causing his whole forearm to look like a blade. "Your turn."

You took a breathe, before holding out your arm. You closed your eyes and focused your ki into your hand. Once you felt it there, you imagined it forming into a blade.

"There ya go!"

You opened your eyes to see a blade where your forearm is, you smiled and looked to Jeice, who smiled back.

"Alright. Now for the technique I need to teach you. Can't share this with anyone else though." Jeice looked at you skeptically and you nodded. "The key is to confuse your opponents."

Jeice stood out in the middle of the training room and faced the dummy. He began to spin and spun around the dummy, before slicing straight down the dummy's back.

"They'll be too confused to notice what you're really doing, giving you the chance to stab them in the back." Jeice explained. "Now, you try."

"Spin and everything?" You asked.

"Spin and everything."

You rubbed your forehead with your non-ki arm, before facing the dummy. You began to spin and twirled around the dummy, before slicing up its back.

"Perfect!" Jeice smirked. "I have to say, for a saiyan, you can sure spin. It's nice seeing a girl do it for once."

You shook your head and looked to the entrance of the training room. You felt your blood run cold as you saw someone standing there, watching. Frieza.

~

You sat up in bed. This was the second abrupt dream, but this one left you with the chills. You had a bad feeling you would be facing Frieza soon and when you did, you wouldn't be able to wake up from it. You sighed and looked to your armor. Time to head out.

~Age 762, December 24~

You opened your eyes and looked around. You were surprised to find yourself in the same place you had left at. You walked back a little the way you came and could see Gohan, Krillin, and Vegeta through the windows of the small building. No time had went by? What did that mean?

Two figures flew past over you, paying no mind to your presence. You watched them fly and recognized Frieza and a Namekian. You supposed that's why you were needed now, that Namekian would need your aid. You took off after them.

It wasn't long before they stopped in a deserted area, the only thing around being plateaus. You stopped a distance from them and dialed down your power. That didn't stop Frieza from catching you on his scooter and looking over. He smirked as his tail slapped the ground.

"Looks like someone has come to your aid, Namekian." You shivered and the icy voice, but stood tall. You weren't about to crack on the outside. The Namekian looked to you, a disapproving expression on.

"Leave now. This is my fight." He urged you.

"I understand the whole honor thing, but either way this guy is gonna try and kill us. I might as well not run." You stated. The Namekian didn't seem pleased, but he nodded with understanding.

"Two against one? That hardly seems fair." Frieza smirked and folded his arms. "But reading both your power levels. I don't think I even need to move from this spot."

"We'll see about that." The Namekian growled and charged Frieza. The frost demon didn't budge, except for his tail that swung out and knocked the Namekian to the side. Frieza looked to you and tilted his head.

"Still confident, earthling? Or are you ready to run?" Your once cold blood, heated in anger. You weren't about to run, not yet.

"No!" You sent out a few energy missiles, but Frieza stood in place, unscathed by them. His smirk widen a little. It didn't look like simple blasts of energy was gonna work, you'd have to get up close. You shot forward and swung an arm at him. Before it could make contact, his tail wrapped around your arm and flipped you over, slamming you into the ground.

"Cute, but no."

"Hagh!" The Namekian surged forward and sent out a beam from his mouth. Frieza deflected it with a finger and frowned.

"And now I'm getting bored. Better entertain me before I just kill the both of you."

Seeing as Frieza was distracted by the Namekian, you quickly grabbed his ankle and pulled him off his feet. Frieza collapsed to the ground and you would have felt accomplished, if you hadn't seen his cold glare.

"Fine, first you and then the Namekian." Lasers shot out of Frieza's eyes and cut straight through the sleeve of your arm. You yelped and quickly crawled backwards, holding your bleeding arm. Frieza got to his feet and stepped towards you. In a swift movement, Frieza swung his leg and dug his foot into your side, sending you a few feet over and landing on your stomach.

You groaned and pushed yourself up.

"Come now, where's that confidence from earlier?" Frieza walked over casually. "It's always fun to see hopes shatter, but this is pathetic. I expected more out of a saiyan."

Your head shot up and Frieza smirked.

"Please, dear. I killed the whole race, I would know one when I see one. But you're different, aren't you? Only a part of you is saiyan. The rest of you is a weak, pitiful human." Frieza went to slam down his arm on your back, but you rolled out of the way and kicked Frieza in the chest. It had no effect, as he merely straightened up and looked at you, unamused.

"It doesn't matter what I am. You killed the saiyans and now, the one who's gonna kill you is a saiyan." You spat, getting to your feet.

"What? You?" Frieza laughed.

"No, not me."

"Vegeta then? Please, he can't defeat half of me." Frieza rolled his eyes.

"No, someone stronger. Someone you never would have guessed. Frieza, your reign of terror. It starts to end today." You held out your hand at your side.

"Starts?"

"I forgot to tell you. Today you get mutilated by a saiyan and later you're killed by one." A ki-blade formed around your arm and you swiped at Frieza, but he backed up. You managed to make a small cut on his torso. The frost demon touched the cut and revealed blood. He looked to you with pure anger, when suddenly the skies darkened.

"Wait... The dragon balls!" Frieza exclaimed. He shot you one last glare. "This isn't over!"

"What? Upset you got tricked by our diversion?" The Namekian from earlier stood and glowered down at Frieza. The frost demon let out a shout of rage, before appearing in front of the Namekian. Frieza elbows him and slams his tail into the back of his legs, knocking him down. Frieza then slaps the Namekian away, before appearing in front of him, again and punching him in the face. The Namekian slumps down as Frieza looked to you.

"I will deal with you later." He blasted into the sky, heading in the direction of your friends. You rushed over to the side of the Namekian and kneeled beside him. Purple blood was begin to drip from his earlier wounds and when you went to question him, he shook his head. You frowned and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I wish-"

"It doesn't matter. I knew I didn't stand a chance, hopefully Dende can use the dragon balls against him in time." The Namekian shuddered and closed his eyes. "Go, it's the end for me here. You need to keep going."

"I promise. Your death won't be in vain." You blasted off into the sky in the direction of Frieza, when suddenly your scooter beeped. You paused in the air and was surprised to see a transmission coming through. "Weird, they don't usually call me while I'm on a mission."

You turned on the transmission and Chronoa's voice came through.

"___! We have a problem back here!"

"What is it?" You asked.

"The scroll! Right after you fixed this part of time, it was rewritten, again! This isn't going to be easy, but I'll have to send you back in time to the point you arrived today." Chronoa explained.

"Why won't that be easy?"

"Because you might run into you, so when I send you back, try not to do that! If you do, time and space could get ripped apart!" She sounded serious.

"Alright, I'll head the opposite way, where the dragon balls were."

"Good, now hold on, I'm about to rewind time for you." It was strange. One moment you're floating in the air, next it feels like you're falling into an abyss. You heard someone shout, "Ba soun!" And suddenly you find yourself standing outside the small building.

You blinked and looked out, you saw the two figures fly off and saw another figure fly off after them. That must have been you. That means... You looked around the building. You saw Krillin set down the last dragon ball, but before he can do anything, he's suddenly knocked to the side by a familiar figure. Turles.

"Perfect, you gathered all seven of them for me. How kind of you." Turles chuckled and looked down at the dragon balls.

"No way! We gathered these ourselves! You can't. Just take them away!" Gohan shouted and approached Turles, shaking with anger.

"Watch me, kid." Turles smirked, amused.

"He's not alone." You stepped over and Gohan smiled.

"___! You didn't leave!" He said, excitedly.

"I never really did. But now I'm here to help." You smiled at Gohan, but glared and Turles. "Back away from the dragon balls, Turles. You're outnumbered."

"I'm not alone either, ___." He looked over as another familiar figure landed beside him. Lord Slug.

"Looks like you got yourself into a little trouble. How about you hand those dragon balls over to me, saiyan?" Lord Slug extended a hand and Turles huffed at him.

"No way, but let us set our differences aside for a moment and deal with the real problem." Turles gestured over to you and Lord Slug followed his gaze.

"Oh, I see. Might as well take out pawns while they're vulnerable." Lord Slug cracked his knuckles and got into a battle stance along with Turles. You and Gohan did the same, ready to initiate the fight.


	9. A Fight You Can't Win

You weren't sure which one you would fight, until Slug shot lasers out of his eyes in your direction. You avoided the beams and decided you would be the one taking out the Namekian. You got up close and summoned your ki-blade, again, and with one fell swipe, you chopped his arm off.

"Cursed, girl!" Slug roared. You saw his arm start to grow back and you took that opportunity to stab him through the chest. He choked on his purple blood and backed away from you, as you disappeared the blade. "You don't have... The guts to kill me..."

"You want to find out?" You countered. Suddenly you heard a yelp and you looked to the side, worried. Turles tossed Gohan to the side like dead weight and smirked at you.

"Care to take me on?" He asked, when suddenly he gasped and hunched over. You took these strange actions as a chance to get Gohan and Krillin out of the way. You ran over to the young Saiyan and picked him up.

"Gohan, are you alright?"

"I'm fine... Just tired..." Gohan looked up at you with an exhausted expression. "Those guys are tough."

"They won't last long though."

"Do you want to test that?" Your head shot up and looked over to the plateau nearby. A woman with blue skin, holding a staff stood on top of the edge and smirked down at you. "I think you're all talk, my dear. Let's see how you handle my two... Puppets, with an upgrade."

The woman waved her staff towards the two enemies and you looked over to see the effects. Slug's arm grew back and his wound through his chest fixed itself. Turles' muscles bulked up and he stood taller, letting out a roar. You weren't sure what that chick did, but it must've been something like steroids.

"Gohan." You looked to the little guy. "If you have any strength, yet, I need you and Krillin to get out of here."

"What about you?" He asked, his eyes showing hurt. He really cared about you. You smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'll be fine. These guys aren't much of a threat."

"Alright... If you say so..." Gohan closed his eyes, trying to regain some energy. You walked over and set him next to the building, before facing the two super powered enemies. You grit your teeth. If you were honest, judging by their power levels, you couldn't defeat them alone.

"You better turn and run, girl." Turles chuckled darkly as he stepped forward. "Make a move or I'll do it for you!"

"___!" You felt a weight lift off your shoulders at the voice and looked over to see Trunks land beside you. He gave you nod as he drew his sword. "No way am I letting you fight these guys by yourself."

"Thanks, Trunks." You smiled.

"Doesn't matter either way, we're gonna pound you shrimps into a pulp." Slug pounded his fists. Trunks seemed set on fighting Turles.

You decided you would still take on the giant green man, so you leapt forward and sent out some energy missiles. Slug held up his arm and an energy shield appeared, deflecting the shots and he lowered it as soon as it was over.

"You don't have a hope of winning, small fry!" Slug shouted.

"That's where you're wrong!" You enveloped your legs in energy and jumped towards him. You kicked him a few times in the chest and roundhouse kicked his face. He went to grab you, but you flipped backwards and out of the way. He growled and charged up a huge beam between his hands.

You flew upwards to avoid it, but he followed you closely with it. Before it could graze you, Trunks hit the side of Slug's head, stopping the beam.

"Pay attention!" Trunks shouted to you, before dodging a punch from Turles and then delivering one to the saiyan's face. What did he mean by pay attention? You looked around for a moment to notice Gohan and Krillin were gone, so we're the dragon balls. The sky got dark.

Oh no. You needed to hurry.

You dodged some energy orbs shot out of Slug's hands and kicked him upside the head. He grabbed your arm and slammed you into the ground, but it didn't hurt like last time. You created a ki-blade and stabbed it into Slug's ankle, causing him to let out a shout of pain and for some purple blood to get on your hands.

No, thank you.

You wiped the blood off on your leotard and got to your feet. Trunks landed a few more hits on Turles before knocking him out. You looked to Slug and decided you would need to do the same. You jumped up and slammed both your fists on his head. He stumbled for a moment, before collapsing face-first into the ground.

"Alright, Trunks. We should-" You looked over to where Trunks was standing, but found nothing. Did he leave, heading towards the action without you? You guess it was important. You shouldn't hangout here either.

You looked to the overhang where that woman, Towa you assumed, was standing originally. She was nowhere to be seen and you guessed she fled during the fight. Coward.

"Woman!" You jumped and looked over. Vegeta stormed over to you, looking up at you with a crossed expression. He pointed in the direction of the swirling dark clouds. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"If you think I'm behind that-"

"I know you're behind it. Those two numbskulls probably left you here to try and stop me. Well, think again! You don't stand a chance against me!" Vegeta shouted. You rubbed your forehead.

"Shut it for a second, Vegeta. Let me put this in a way you'll understand." The saiyan's glare hardened, as you held up your hands. "Hear me out. Take this into perspective. Those two just unleashed the dragon to make a wish. Everyone on this planet can probably tell that it's going on right now."

"Go on."

"They got three wishes to make. One of those wishes could be yours, but if everyone knows it's going on... Frieza's definitely on his way there." You braced yourself for what might happen next. First, Vegeta's jaw dropped and suddenly he's grabbing your wrist. Without a warning he bolts into the air, dragging you beside him. You catch yourself and fly to keep up with his quick pace. Man, any faster and you'd be breaking the sound barrier.

It wasn't long before you both spotted the large dragon and the others below. Vegeta dropped down in front of Krillin and Gohan, causing the both of them to gasp.

"Thought you could get away with this without my knowledge?!" Vegeta bellowed. He tossed away your hand and stormed up to Gohan, picking him up by the scruff of his shirt. "You want to get us all killed?!"

"Wh-what?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Frieza is no doubt on his way and if he gets to the dragon balls, none of us will survive." Vegeta glowered at Dende, who hovers over the dragon balls. "You! You will grant me my wish! I'm the only one here who stands a chance against Frieza and with immortality, this pathetic fools might survive, too!"

Dende looked to Krillin, who solemnly nodded. Vegeta released Gohan, as Dende turned to the dragon balls. The small Namekian lifted his hands up and began to speak Namekian, a language you only knew a few phrases in, but certainly didn't catch what he was saying now. Dende finishes speaking and the dragon opens his mouth to speak, when suddenly the dragon balls dim, before becoming completely white and dropping to the ground like stones.

Your group, in horror, watched as the dragon disappeared and the sky returned to normal.

"Wha... WHAT?!" Vegeta shouted.

"Guru... He must've died..." Dende also looked scared as he looked to Gohan. "Do you think...?"

"We need to leave now." Gohan stated.

"And go where? We can't leave this planet and even if we could, Frieza would track us down anyway and he'd-"

"And he'd what?" Everyone froze and looked over. Frieza, already in his final and strongest form, stands on the point of hill, looking down at all of you. His expression was pure outrage mixed with insanity. "Oh, do tell me, Vegeta. I would like to hear some ideas."

"Dende, you need to get out of here." Gohan whispered to the Namekian. Dende nodded and fled. Frieza paid him no mind, probably more interested in killing the four of you instead.

"It's come to this, has it?" Frieza slowly stepped down. "You stall my search for the dragon balls for too long and now they are of no use? A suicide mission it would seem. I might not live forever, so if that was your plan, congratulations. But you're about to have a setback, because none of you are going to be alive in the next twenty-four hours."

"All four of us against you. With our combined strength, we could take you on!" Krillin exclaimed, though he didn't look too sure.

"Is that so?" Frieza laughed darkly, before narrowing his eyes. "Your combined strength doesn't stand a chance against me. Any last words, before I kill all of you?"

"Just this. See you in hell!" Vegeta extended his arms forward shooting a Galick gun. Frieza swerved to the side of it, bored. Vegeta growled before rushing the frost demon, swinging rapidly at him. Frieza easily dodged the punches, before grabbing Vegeta's fist.

"Done, yet?"

"Never!" Vegeta swung his knee up, ramming it into Frieza's jaw. The dictator stumbled back and rubbed his jaw, shooting a look at Vegeta.

"You have gotten stronger." Frieza rapidly punched Vegeta in the face, elbowed his ribs, and swiped under his feet, knocking the saiyan over. "But not strong enough."

You ran up while he was distracted and swung your leg against his head. You were sure you gave him whiplash, as his head slumped forward quickly at the force. He slowly turned to look at you.

"You, again. How did you get here so quickly? I guess it doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon." Frieza lifts a hand and suddenly a rock twice your size rams into you, plowing you into the ground. A couple of hard punches against the boulder and it cracked, allowing you to slip through. You got to your feet and glared at Frieza, who faced Vegeta at the moment.

"Don't turn your back on me." You hissed. Frieza paused, before turning to face you.

"You're not the one who can make orders around here." Suddenly a sphere appeared around you and lifted you off the ground. Shocked, you pounded on the wall of the sphere, trying to break through. Gohan went to attack it, but Frieza tutted him. "Now, now. Let's not be hasty. Attack that ball from the outside and it detonates, injuring and maybe even killing the both of you."

Gohan stopped and frowned. You knew he wouldn't want to hurt you, but you needed to get out of this prison.

"You son of a..." Vegeta got to his feet and as he was about to swing at Frieza, the latter's tail whipped out and wrapped around his neck. The saiyan tried to tear the tail away, but Frieza only tightened his hold, choking him.

"Let him go!" You shouted and bashed on the wall. You felt something build up inside of you, a rage you hadn't felt before.

"What do you care? He was going to turn around and kill all of you anyway. You should be thanking me." Frieza tightened his grip. "But I'll let him go. I'll set him free even."

Frieza whipped Vegeta into the side of a mountain. The prince slowly stumbled to his feet. Frieza lifted up a finger and in a flash of light, a laser shot from it and straight through Vegeta's chest.

"Agh!" Vegeta collapsed to the ground. His form twitched a little and it almost looked like he was trying to get up, again, but he collapsed, his form going still. You let out a shout of anguish, before tearing through the sphere.


	10. Frieza

"Kaio-ken times three!" You shouted. You were consumed in an energy you never would've believed and you felt like you could shoot to the sun and back. Frieza was surprised at your escape of the sphere. But you didn't give him time to wonder, as you grabbed his tail, flipped him over and slammed him into the ground.

"Where did this power come from?" Frieza asked, as he dodged your foot slamming into the ground next to him. He easily flipped up onto his feet. "Let's see how far you can go with this energy."

He flew upwards and without a thought, you flew after him.

"___!" Gohan shouted from down below. You followed after Frieza, but suddenly got kicked in the face as the frost demon turned swiftly. You tossed and turned through the air for a moment, but caught yourself and flew after him. You enveloped your arm in ki energy and swung at him with the energy blade. He easily dodged it and smirked.

"Something really set you off." He dodged another swing from you. He easily went around you and suddenly you found his tail wrapped around your neck. You pryed at his tail and felt it begin to loosen under your strength. "You are strong with this power up, but how long will it last?"

"I'll... Kill... You..." You spat as you tried to unwind the tail.

"Don't worry, I can wait." Frieza hummed, before leering in close and getting his lips close to your ear. "Don't tell me... Seeing him die didn't make you like this, right?"

"Shut up!" You got the tail off from around your neck and backed off in the air. You shifted how your legs were positioned and charged energy between your hands. "Kamehameha!"

You shot out the blast towards Frieza. He caught it and was struggling to keep a grip on it for a moment, but once he did, he sent it back towards you. You busted through the energy ball, glowering at Frieza. His tail swished around, as he contemplated you.

"Do you have a pride complex, too?" Frieza disappeared and reappeared behind you, grabbing your arms and pulling them behind your back. "You don't have to hide it, it's obvious you care for the prince of the monkeys. But sorry to break your hopes and fantasies, but he was just like me. Selfish, greedy... And a murderer."

"He's nothing like you..." You struggled to get your hands free.

"He certainly isn't as powerful. All he cared about was himself."

"Can you blame him?" You sneered, looking back at Frieza. "Living under your rule, being surrounded by people who mock your race and your power, being treated like scum, and knowing the whole time that your planet's destruction was caused by the man who rules over you!"

"He never knew-"

"He's smarter than that." You felt your power begin to flee, but tried to hold it together. "You were scared."

"I, lord Frieza, am never afraid."

"That's why you blew up Planet Vegeta, because you were afraid someone on that planet could over power you. I told you, that day is today." You let out a pained cry as you suddenly felt something burn through your lower back. It was like a burning knife, that sliced into your flesh.

"Then let's make sure you live to see it. In pain." Frieza released your arms, created a small orb of energy in his hands and threw it towards you. The orb of energy was stronger than it looked and it sent you spiraling into the ground. You went about two feet under, creating a trench. Frieza landed and began to approach you, when suddenly a newly recovered saiyan punched him in the face.

Frieza stumbled back, surprised at the power and looked at the newcomer. Goku stood, glaring at the frost demon. He looked over to Vegeta's limp body and then to you. His expression became grimmer.

"Did you do this?" Goku asked, looking to Frieza.

"I take full responsibility." Frieza smirked. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Goku from Earth and I'm insane."

Frieza blinked. "What?"

"And now, I'm going to stop you!"

"You know, I would really like to see you try." Frieza swung his tail at Goku, but the saiyan caught it. Frieza looked to him, perplexed, until Goku started crushing his tail. "Agh!"

"Give up, yet?"

"Never! You monkey!" While the fight continued on, you got up and stumbled over to the others. Your kaio-ken was fading and your muscles were starting to to burn.

"You guys need to get out of here." You said to Gohan and Krillin.

"But-" Krillin was cut off as a figure dropped down beside the three of you.

"So, what have I missed?" The familiar Namekian lifted some weight off your shoulders as Gohan embraced him.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Hey, kid."

"Piccolo... You need to take these two and get out of here." You urged.

"I deserve an explanation." Piccolo looked over to see Goku and Frieza fighting. "But I get it."

"No way, we need to stay here for Goku." Krillin stated.

"And what about Vegeta?" Gohan's comment made you look over at the fallen saiyan.

"We need to get him out of here, too." You started. "He doesn't deserve to be stuck on the battleground he was defeated on."

"Why do you care? He tried to kill us all a while ago and he's been killing innocents here." Piccolo frowned.

"I know, we shouldn't be doing the guy any favors, but... He didn't like Frieza as much as the rest of us. He was even willing to help us stop him." You felt empty looking over at Vegeta and found yourself heading over.

"___?" Gohan was going to follow you, but Piccolo stopped him.

You dropped down beside Vegeta and ignored the hole through his chest. Why did you care so much about his death? You didn't feel this hurt when Piccolo and the others were killed... But maybe that's because you didn't know them. It's been a short time, but you felt like you knew Vegeta somewhat and to see him be taken down so... Carelessly. Maybe you were more mad at how he died, than the fact he did die.

You pressed your hand against his chest, not caring at this point that blood was covering your hand. You don't remember Pan telling you about this... She had only told you about the victories of Vegeta. The battles he did win. Was him dying your fault?

You removed your hand and went to stand up, when suddenly a light flashed across Vegeta. His wounds disappeared in the blink of an eye and the blood disappeared along with it. His eyes shot open as he took in a breathe.

"What just happened?" He exclaimed, sitting up, but wincing and holding his head after he did. You were at a loss for words. What did just happen? Vegeta was just dead seconds ago, did... Did you do something? Vegeta clenched his fist. "The dragon balls... They did this."

"But the dragon balls, they don't work anymore." You stated, not sure if you were hallucinating or not.

"Not the Namekian dragon balls, human! Your earth dragon balls!" Vegeta rolled his eyes, but looked to the sky to see Goku and Frieza. "About time."

"___! Someone must've made a wish back on earth to save everyone on Namek, because Guru is alive again!" Krillin shouted, running over.

"How do you know?" You got up, looking down to him.

"The dragon balls here are working, again! Dende is going to make the last wish!" Krillin whooped at the revelation. But sadly, you weren't the only one to hear it.

"WHAT?!" Frieza dropped to the ground and glared ice daggers into the monk. "Everyone I killed is alive, again?! Everything I worked for has been reversed?!"

"Frieza! Your fight is with me!" Goku shouted, landing behind Frieza.

"Then let's make it personal, shall we?" Frieza shot up his hand and grabbed Krillin with his telekinetic powers. He shot Krillin upwards and suddenly the monk exploded in the air. You snapped your head down, not wanting to see anymore. Frieza let out bought a of laughter. "How was that, monkey?! How did it feel to see something YOU cared about destroyed?!"

"Krillin... He had nothing to do with this..." Goku dropped his head, as you looked to him. It was silent, beside Frieza's laughter. The rocks around Goku began to shift and fly upwards, and you felt his power rising with every second. Vegeta must've felt it, too, because he shook his head.

"This power... It can't be..." He mumbled. Goku clenched his fists and roared up into the sky. His hair raised upwards and turned a bright golden color, and this gold spread across his body like an aura. He lifted himself off the ground and looked to Frieza, with sharp green eyes.

Goku didn't say a word, which seemed to irritate Frieza. The frost demon shot the same laser he killed Vegeta with towards Goku, but the saiyan didn't move and the laser deflected off of him without a sign of damage.

"What?! No! This can't be!" Frieza shouted.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done, Frieza!" Goku screamed into the air, again, as he shot forward, tackling Frieza into the mountainside. You were considering whether to join the fight or go look for the others, when you noticed Vegeta fading. Like literally fading away.

"Vegeta, what the-"

"It's the dragon balls, again! I think it's effecting everyone. Or at least it should be, but you and Kakarot seem to be unaffected." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at you. The ground rumbled from Goku and Frieza's fight. "This whole planet is shaking, if you want any hope of surviving, get out of this place."

"Vegeta..." He disappeared and you sensed many other energies disappear as well. You looked over to Goku and decided that you were needed here. You weren't sure why, yet, but you would find out. Your muscles were on fire and you weren't as strong as when you got here, but you had to work with what you had.

You shot upwards and watched as a dark aura encompassed Frieza, he swung at Goku, but the saiyan easily dodged the attack. You flew up and slammed your fist into the side of Frieza's head. He snapped to you and slammed you towards the ground.

"I've had enough of you, monkey girl!" He hissed, surprising Goku.

"Monkey girl? But that would mean..." He trailed off. You pushed yourself back through the air and swiped at Frieza with your ki-blade. You weren't really trying to do too much damage in him, actually you were distracting him while Goku prepared his next attack. The whole plan went into shambles as Frieza raised his hand up, creating a large orb of energy.

"This planet is doomed!" Frieza threw down the orb, and you and Goku dodged out of the way. The orb struck the world, ploughing right through it. Parts of the land floated up as platforms as the whole area took on a hellish look. You landed on one of the floating platforms and looked to Frieza with gritted teeth.

The oxygen was going to leave soon, you and Goku needed to do this fast. Or else you both would be dead.

"You didn't put all your power into that, why?" Goku asked as he hovered in front if Frieza. The latter just panted, looking at Goku with disgust. Goku seemed to get it. "You were scared to get hurt yourself."

"I'm going to kill you... I'm going to kill you and if I have to go down with you, so be it!" Frieza screamed, his power spiking.

"You won't have to alone." A voice called out as a figure floated down beside Frieza. The three of you looked to the new guy in shock. Frieza's shock turned into a twisted look.

"You..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this story a couple minutes ago. 42 chapters, guys. Buckle yourselves in, because this is going to be one long road trip.


	11. Seeing Through a New Pair of Eyes

"Cooler." You growled, recognizing the new figure. You only heard briefly about Cooler (he wasn't that significant), but his resemblance to Frieza was all you needed to see who he was.

"I'll take the earthling brat. You can keep the super saiyan. If you can handle it, that is." Cooler glanced at Frieza, who growled.

"I can take him on just fine." Frieza tackled Goku, as they both got caught up in fighting. You turned to look at Cooler, who smirked.

"Worried, patroller?"

"Against you? No way." Cooler growled at your response and shot forward. He punches you in the gut, sending you into the air. He flies up and before you can gain some control, he knees you in the back. He backhands your head, sending you towards the ground. Cooler drops down and shoves his foot against your chest, smashing you down into the ground.

You coughed up some blood, your bones aching within you. You shot a beam against Cooler, strong enough to send him back. He scowled at you and before your eyes, he transformed into his final form.

"Face me, human. Show me what makes you so special." Cooler mocked. You got to your feet and flew up into the air. You positioned your feet and hands.

"Kamehameha!" You sent out a giant blast of energy. Cooler surrounded himself with a purple barrier and flew upwards breaking through the barrier and punching you in the pelvis. You stumbled back, ignoring the pain in your muscles and bones. You would be asleep for a couple days after this.

"Just give up. You can't fight anymore." Cooler disappeared and appeared behind you, smashing his fists on your head and pounding you into the ground, again. You looked up from the rubble to see Cooler float a large platform of land over you. "Goodbye, human."

He tossed the land towards you. You almost let it smash you, but something inside of you screamed out to not give up. You couldn't die, yet. You forced your ki energy over both your arms, creating two ki blades and sliced through the land. You flew upwards and looked at Cooler. You were going to be using the rest of your energy into this last attack.

You glanced down at the lava below Cooler. You never performed this move before, but it's the one you needed. You cupped your hands and brought them to your side, feeling energy build up in them. You brought a knee up to better position your attack as you thrusted your hands forward.

"Galick Gun!" You shouted. The large, spiraling blast was sent forward. Cooler attempted to send it back, but by the time he got some sort of control over it, he was pushed into the molten lava below. You felt all your strength and energy leave you as you fell to a floating platform that used to be part of the planet.

"Hey..." Goku landed beside you and placed a hand on your head. You began to feel lighter, as he released his touch. You looked up to see Frieza preparing to continue the fight. You looked to Goku, who gave you a sad smile. "Get out of here. I need to finish this fight. We will see each other, again..."

"Goku..." You closed your eyes, as you were teleported away.

~

"Hey, she's waking up. I got it from here, Ace. Go ahead and find Mira." You scrunched your eyes, a pounding in the back of your head. You finally opened your eyes, to find yourself looking up at Trunks. He let out a sigh of relief. "Good, we were worried we lost you for a moment."

"Ace, was here?" You looked around to find yourself in a wooded area.

"Yeah, Mira was going to hurt you, but we scared him off. Ace went after him." Trunks explained, moving to stand up instead of hover over you.

"Where am I?" You asked, beginning to stretch your arms. Your muscles still burned.

"We're on earth, but in the past still."

"Why... Why not the future?" You move to sit up.

"We were going to send you back, but the next change was made five years from now." Your eyes widened at Trunks' statement as you looked to him.

"Five years?"

"We thought you deserved to at least give them a goodbye. You'll see them tomorrow, but that's five years for them." Trunks looked off somewhere. "I need to head back, will you be alright on your own?"

"I should be, just no fighting." You admitted. Trunks sent you another smile, before blasting up into the sky. You watched him go, before getting to your feet. You looked over in the direction he looked to see some namekians through the trees. Was that where everyone else was?

You examined your clothes. Your chest armor was gone, probably destroyed in battle, leaving you in your leotard which had some wholes in the sleeves. You would probably be fine. You walked towards the sign of people.

The first one to spot you was an elder Namekian, he smiled at you and nodded.

"Were you one of the heroes who avenged our people?" He asked.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero..." You admitted.

"___!" Gohan shouted and ran over to you. He hugged your waist. "We thought the wish didn't get you."

"It didn't, but it did later."

"Was Dad okay?"

"He was perfectly fine. When I left he was just finishing off Frieza. We probably won't have to worry about him, again." You rubbed Gohan's head. He pulled away and smiled up at you, before taking your hand.

"I want you to meet Mr. Piccolo, formally!" He pulled you over to the tall Namekian. The slug demon looked to you and he looked at you expectedly.

"I'm sorry, Piccolo. We haven't really greeted each other." You offered a hand.

"Can't wait for the story you're going to tell me." He took your hand and shook it firmly.

"I can't tell everything, but I'll give you what I can."

~New Point of View Unlocked~

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

Vegeta watched the human woman talk with the tall, earth Namekian. Perhaps he would be able to catch her and get an explanation of his own. She... Perplexed him. He hated how she treated him, acting as if he can't hold his own fight, but...

The way she was looking down at him as he regained life. She looked so lost and empty... Like she actually cared. And how her small hand felt against his chest.

Who did she think she was? Confusing him like this...

His eyes lowered to the thing that had been bugging him the moment she arrived back on the scene. She clearly hadn't noticed it. The lower half of her back was exposed, having been burned away by Frieza's laser. Vegeta knew this, because scarred into the lower half of her back was the letter F. He had seen it back on Namek when he was resurrected, but it still bothered him to see it now.

That wasn't a scar one could get rid of.

He decided that perhaps her dignity could be salvaged somewhat, if he pointed out the problem to her. Vegeta pushed off the tree he was leaning on and walked over to her. She seemed to be finishing up what she was saying as he approached, as the earth Namekian looked to Vegeta. The earth woman looked over and her expression eased up.

"Vegeta." She turned to face him. Vegeta straightened up and looked up at her.

"You followed my advice. At least you listened to some reason." Vegeta commented, before he stepped closer. "There's something I should tell you, earth woman."

"And what's that?"

"It's best I express it in private." Vegeta nodded his head to the side. The earth woman raised an eyebrow and walked over to the side. Vegeta looked to the earth Namekian. "You saw her back, yes?"

"Yes, I did. Why?" The Namekian narrowed his eyes at Vegeta.

"Mind if I borrow your cape? Save some of her divinity?" Vegeta held a hand out. The Namekian looked at him, surprised for a moment, before he removed his mostly tattered cape and handing it over.

"That's... Surprisingly kind of you."

"I'm honestly only doing this to see her embarrassment firsthand." Vegeta smirked and took the cloak. "But thank you anyways."

Vegeta turned and walked over to ___. She looked confused at the cloak and looked to him questionably. He went to stand beside her and carefully touched her back with his hand. She shot up and moved her hands to touch her bare back. Vegeta offered the cloak to her and she looked to him thankfully, taking it and pulling it over her head.

"Thank you... I didn't realize..." She trailed off and felt her back, again. "I'm cut a little there."

"Frieza did it." Vegeta commented.

"I remember... How'd you know?"

"He carved an F into your back."

"Oh Kami..." ___ sighed and dropped her hands at her side. "I'm going to be labeled by Frieza for the rest of my life... Great..."

"It could be worst." Vegeta didn't continue the statement, but the look she sent him told him she knew what he meant.

"So... How does it feel to be free?" She asked.

"... Not everything I hoped for, but perhaps Frieza's death is only the first step into my perfect world." Vegeta mused.

"No world is perfect. You just need to work with what you have."

"Hm..." Vegeta looked her over. Why did she have to be taller? "I don't think we've had an introduction. I know your name is ___ and you're not saiyan."

"Right."

"I still don't believe it. You're beaten to a pulp by Dodoria, but you beat the Ginyu Force with ease? Only a saiyan power spike would do that." Vegeta tried to catch her off guard, but she remained unphased.

"Keep thinking what you want."

"So, introduce yourself."

"Okay, well... I'm ___ from earth. I help fight against people who hurt others for their own gain and I try to make everything go right." She answered.

"What do you mean right?"

"Like, how everything is suppose to go."

"Is there such thing as a wrong way?"

"I... I guess not, but you know... Someone shouldn't mess with things out of their control." ___ scratched the back of her head and her scouter beeped. "Oh shoot... I need to head off soon..."

"You don't live with these fools?"

"No, I'm on my own. I only come around when you guys need my help."

"Wait. You don't visit them either?"

"I'll be honest, Vegeta. You know as much about me as the others do." Her scouter beeped, again, and she sighed. "I got to go..."

"Well, don't let me slow you down."

"Yeah, until next time." ___ leaned down and pressed her lips against Vegeta's forehead. His jaw dropped as she backed off and waved a little. As she was saying her farewells to the others, in that moment, Vegeta realized what he felt for her. It disturbed him greatly, but he wanted to clarify it to make sure he wasn't crazy. But as soon as he went to approach her, she blasted into the air.

Vegeta watched her go and folded his arms. Fine, he would just have to tell her the next time he sees her. And if it wasn't soon enough, he would go hunt down her energy, since he recognized it now. It wouldn't be too hard to find her, again.


	12. Realization

~Age 852, May 15th~

"What?" You asked, not happy about what you just heard.

"___, you keep overwhelming your body. We think you deserve a week long break. That way your body can fully heal for the next time you head off." Chronoa shrugged.

"But... Those guys need me."

"There's another thing, ___. This will be five years from the last time you saw them. They'll be stronger and thus, you need to train so you can match the new enemies." Elder Kai added. That was a better reason, but you didn't feel good about being away for so long.

"... Make it five days and I'll agree to it." You stated. The two look to each other, before Chronoa nodded.

"Alright, ___. Five days. That works for us." Chronoa smiled and looked to you. "Now get training, patroller. We need you in tip-top shape the next time you show up."

"I will be, promise." You bowed, before heading out.

~

You decided to start this uneventful day by visiting grandma Pan. You hadn't seen her for almost a week and you decided now was a good time to visit her. You walked over to the small house and knocked on the door. A few moments passed, before your grandma's familiar face appeared at the entrance. She smiled up at you, before opening the door all the way to allow you in.

"Hello, ___. I didn't expect a visit from you today." Pan commented, as you stepped in. You removed your boots at the entrance.

"Yeah, they wanted me to take a break from time patrolling today." You looked to her and smiled lightly. "How have you been, Grandma?"

"I've been hanging in there. I get worried about you sometimes. I heard you recently faced Frieza. That's not an easy feat." Pan led you over to the living room and you sat down. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Just some water."

"Right away."

"Thanks, Grandma." You decided you would have to come back tomorrow and cook something for her. She was just too sweet not to help out.

"I remember my grandfather telling me about his fights with Frieza." Pan commented. You choked a little.

"F-fights? As in plural?!"

"Of course, I told you about the time Frieza came back, right?"

"If you did, I don't remember... But scary..."

"You probably won't have to worry about it. So, make any friends in the past?"

"Well... Krillin and Gohan are awesome, they're probably the ones I've grown the closest to." You smiled, thinking of the two as your mind drifted off to someone. "I think Vegeta tolerates me, but in a good way."

"Oh? Vegeta was always a hard one to break through." Pan reappeared and smiled, two glasses in her hands. "You know, what with his pride."

"That was the biggest problem." You graciously took your glass, taking a big swig. "Ugh... I am worn out from the battling yesterday..."

"I don't doubt it." Pan sat down and took a sip from her glass. "So, do you know what you want sewn on your gi, yet?"

"Not yet. I still yet to find a master to train under."

"Perhaps you can use this break to find a master then." Pan suggested.

"You're right... I'll keep an eye out."

~Age 852, May 16th~

"So, have any suggestions, Eirika?" You asked the majin. She played with some of her hair, drinking from her smoothie.

"You know... It's a long shot... But what if you had Master Shinhan teach you a thing or two?" Eirika answered, smiling at her answer.

"Wait... You mean... Tien, like THE Tien?"

"Yeah, him. He's one of the only Z fighters around anymore. I don't think he fights much anymore, but he could teach you a thing or two." Eirika laughed a little. "What if he recognized you? That would be awesome!"

"It's not a bad idea... He's been in some major fights, learning under him might be a good idea." You smiled. Trained by an original Z fighter, this could be good. "So, where do I find him?"

"He's the master at New Crane School, outside of Conton City. Usually you have to spend two to three years training out there, but with your experience it might take... A week or so." Eirika guessed.

"I don't have that kind of time... Think he'd split up the lessons for me. Teach me some at one time and when I return, teach me the rest?" You asked.

"Not sure. You'd have to ask him yourself."

"Alright... I guess I'll head out tomorrow then."

"Actually, save it for the next day."

"What? Why?"

"Don't hide it from me."

"Hide what from you?"

"You keep smiling and looking off. You clearly have your mind on something else." Eirika smirked. "Or someone else."

Your mind flashed to Vegeta for a moment, but you quickly shook it off.

"Oh, you got it bad."

"I don't have anything bad." You frowned. "Maybe I got my mind on my job."

"Is your job some hot guy?"

"Eirika!"

"So, what's his name?"

"That's none of your business and I do not like him. Not like that."

"Oh, so there is a guy."

"Ugh..." You covered your face and really began to think about it. You didn't like Vegeta... Right? "Eirika... How do you know when you like someone?"

"That depends... Are you ready for a series of questions to determine if you got it bad?" You didn't miss her wide grin, as you sighed and nodded. "Alright, how observant of him are you?"

"Meaning?"

"What's small stuff you know about him?"

"He's... Always folding his arms and always looks lost in thought, he has a short temper, but that's because his ego is enormous! Sometimes I think he hides his fear behind his anger." You thought about it. Yeah, that all sounded right.

"What do you like about them, that you don't feel towards anyone else?"

"He's not overly nice, actually he's rarely ever nice. But... When he is... It means more. You know what I mean?" You looked to Eirika, who nodded her head.

"Of course."

"So, what's the next question?"

"I don't need to ask anymore. ___, I'm being serious. Whoever this guy is, you like him." Eirika stated sincerely.

"And... It's just not friendship?"

"No way. We're friends and you don't notice the small stuff about me."

"Then..." You closed your eyes. You couldn't like Vegeta. Not because you didn't want to, but because that wasn't the way it was suppose to go. He was to fall in love with Bulma and have Trunks.

If Trunks knew how you felt about his dad... If anyone knew...

"I'll need your help with something else, Eirika." You started. "I need to get over him."

"What? But why?!"

"He's with someone else and I don't want to get between them." You opened your eyes and looked to her. "Please, I need to stop feeling this way."

"___..." Eirika sighed. "You can't just... Force yourself to stop loving someone... It takes time. If you spent some time away from him, it might help."

"Or...?"

"There isn't an or, ___. Unless you find someone else." Eirika frowned, but you thought the idea was brilliant.

"That's it! I'll find someone else."

"That also isn't easy."

"But Eirika, you know people. Could you help me out by maybe... Setting up some blind dates or something?" You suggested. You weren't a dating person, but if it could get your mind off of Vegeta, you'd do anything.

"Alright... But in that case. Go to New Crane School tomorrow, stay for two days and then come back. I'll have a date scheduled by then." Eirika stated, smiling a little, again. "And don't worry, I'll only pick out guys I trust to blind date you."

"Thanks, Eirika... This means a lot."

"So, when you do get over him, will you tell me who he is?" She grinned leaning forward.

"No way." You snorted and looked off towards the mountains. You'd fix everything. You knew you could.


	13. Finding a Master

Log 63:5  
-That idiot, Kakarot, decided not to return to earth. Probably afraid at my newly gained power. I have set off to find him in space. I used the guise of searching for him for his brat to get a ship from the blue-haired woman's family. I will fly to Namek and back in search of him. The universe is large though, so chances are still slim of finding him.  
On a side note, I hadn't seen the strong, earth woman since I arrived back on earth. No doubt training or whatever it is women do on earth. Build spaceships, I guess? I will start my search for her when I return.

Log 64:8  
\- I have arrived back on earth and just on time. After a year of pointless searching in space, I return back here the same day Kakarot does. Frieza appeared, but was quickly dispatched. A strange saiyan also appeared, warning us of some androids we will face in the future. The boy seemed familiar to me, but he mostly just irritated me. This boy could go super saiyan like Kakarot, so it only seems fit that I can, too. My training starts now.  
I tried to sense the girl's energy, but found no sign so far. It would appear that the blue-haired one is pursuing me though. Results will be reported later.

~Age 852, May 16th~

~Reader's P.O.V.~

It was near the end of the day when you reached the top of Pleasant Mountain. Ahead of you sat a martial arts school known as New Crane School. There you were hoping to meet the legendary Tien Shinhan. A friend of your great, great grandfather.

You walked up to the gates of the school and were greeted by two young men, probably the eldest of the students at the school. You bowed to them and smiled.

"I'm ___, great, great granddaughter of Goku. I have come to be trained by Master Shinhan." You stated.

"We respect the distance you have crossed, ___. But if you wish to be trained by Master Shinhan, you must face us first." The two students stepped back in battle formation. Your eyes widen, but you unhooked the bag across your shoulders and set it to the side. The first student charged forward and swung at you with his arm. You caught his forearm and swung him over your shoulder and into the ground.

The other student charged you and jumped to kick you in the gut. You side-stepped his attack and elbowed him in the back. Both students crumpled to the ground.

"You must really be Goku's descendant." You looked up at the deep voice to find a figure standing on top of the gate. You recognized him as Tien. He looked almost the same, aside from the developing wrinkles and the formal robes he wore. You bowed in appreciation, as all three of his eyes widened. "Wait..."

He hopped down from the fence and stood in front of you, he looked you over carefully. This made you a be confused and wary.

"Is something wrong?" You asked.

"No, it's just... You reminded me of someone." Tien frowned, before straightening up. "So, you have come here to learn from me."

"Yes, sir. I've been looking for a master for a while and when I heard you still taught, I journeyed here." You got down on your knees. "Please! Take me as your pupil! You won't regret it, I promise!"

"To be honest, I never expected a descendant of Goku to come to me to train." Tien smiled a little.

"How come?"

"Goku was trained in the Turtle school, rival to the Crane school. I thought someone like you would pursue the Turtle path." Tien folded his arms. "What really made you come here?"

"... You were a friend of my great, great grandfather..." You bowed your head. "Sir... No, Master Shinhan, I will be facing great trials soon. I can't think of anyone else I would rather train under than you. Please, take me under your wing."

"You certainly show determination. What if your trials can't be outmatched? What if you're fighting a losing fight?" He pressed.

"I rather fight a fight and lose, then never fight the fight and never figure out if I would lose or not." Your answer might not be seen as the brightest, but it was true. You would fight to save others, even if it was a hopeless fight. The fight with Frieza almost seemed hopeless for you, but your pushed through it nevertheless.

"___, descendant of Goku, I will train you." You looked up to find Tien smiling. "It's brave to fight a fight you can't win. What matters is why you're fighting that fight. Training under me won't be easy though."

"I understand... There's a condition I must tell you though, Master Shinhan." You got back to your feet.

"And what's that?"

"I will only be here the rest of the night and all of tomorrow. I'll be leaving the next morning. I understand my training won't be fully done in that time. Would I be able to come back and continue training if I started?" You asked, hope for a positive answer.

"It's a difficult situation to be in... But we can manage it. My only want is that while you're not here, you'll train the techniques I teach you everyday. If you forget anything, I can't help you." Tien warned.

"I promise to train while I'm gone, Master Shinhan. Thank you." You bowed in respect.

"Good, now help me carry these students to the infirmary to be checked. Afterwards we'll get some training in before dinner. You'll eat with us and before bed, I will give you some meditating lessons. Work for you?" It was less of a question and more of a command, but you wouldn't have argued either way.

"Yes, master." You walked over and picked up one of the students as Tien grabbed the other. The gates to the school opened up and you both stepped inside.

~

Log 65:11  
-There has been no sign of ___. I have scoured the globe for any energy signals. I tried different times of the day, different times of the year, everywhere. I even mentioned it to these self-proclaimed Z-fighters and not a single one knew of her location. There is only two explanations for this; She left the planet and is in space now or she's dead. I refuse to believe the latter, but the former seems improbable.  
The blue-haired woman, Bulma, has continued to pursue me and to be honest, I have been returning some of her actions. I do like her strong-headedness, but... I worry I'm only doing this to substitute the girl from the past. I will report later.

Log 66:1  
-Until any sign otherwise, all evidence points to ___ being dead. She is only a thing of the past now. A faint memory. I told the others of my search and though many brush aside her possible death, some agreed it could be an option.  
I have decided to take Bulma myself. She is strong-willed and fiery, something that fits with my kind of personality. She has taught me the things of this world and I have been teaching her the things of my lost world. There is one worry though, after copulating with her, I have felt more empty afterwards. Perhaps I'm not giving my all.

~

You sat cross-legged on the ground, sitting across from Tien. Your hands rested on your knees and your eyes were closed. All you were focused on at the moment was your breathing. You felt your breathes go out like calm waves against the shore.

"Alright... Once you think you have focused your breathing, try to stretch them. Don't force it just gradually stretch them out naturally, until your breathes become longer and deeper." Tien softly said, doing the same beside you. For days of non-stop battling, this was relaxing. You stretched your breathe a little more every time you exhaled. "Slowly let your mind drift to only breathing. Block everything else."

"Okay..." You focused your mind on your breathes. Inhale... Exhale... You felt a weight lift off your shoulders.

"Now, once all that has been done, relax your body one part at a time. From your head to your toes. Go through your body a couple times to make sure everything is relaxed, not stiff." Tien breathed in slowly, before exhaling. You followed his instructions, removing all the tension from your body. "This is the tricky part. Your movements need to move in unison with your breathe. Slow and relaxed. Now get to your feet."

Slowly, you unwound your leg and turned onto your knees. You slid onto your feet, your arms drifting to your sides. There was no bumps on your way up, just a smooth transition.

"And you will need to do this exercise every time before you train." Then stood up beside you. "You may open your eyes now."

You did so and smiled up at Tien.

"I might have to. I didn't realize how much tension I've been holding onto until now." You smiled softly and exhaled slowly. "And that helps you fight?"

"It helps you better maintain control over your ki. Ki is like the spirit within you, controlling your breathe is closely related to controlling ki. They move as they like, but when you think about it, you can stop their movement or make it stronger." Tien explained.

"I understand."

"Tomorrow I will be teaching you your first technique. So, rest well tonight." Tien bowed to you and you bowed respectfully in return. He turned and walked off towards the front of the school. You, instead, walked in the direction of the dorms.

You wore one of the green uniforms provided by the school and appreciated how light it was in you compared to your armor. Your feet were bare and padded against the smooth wood floors of the dorm corridors. You reached your room and slid the door open, slipping inside. You shut the door behind you, careful to be quiet with the paper-thin walls as you walked over to your sleeping bag on the ground.

You sighed and got under the covers. The breathing exercises really put you in a mood to sleep and it didn't take long for you to drift off. The moon overhead shined down on you, as you fell into a dream.

~

Log 66:3  
-The woman is pregnant. She told me earlier this morning. We didn't take too many precautions, so I'm not surprised. But this was something I hadn't planned for. I am a warrior, a prince, not a father. I voiced my concerns to the woman and she brushed them off. I don't think she understands. Saiyans are not meant to be parents. Kakarot's child was raised by a Namekian for Kami's sake.  
I plan on leaving, it's best I keep away. I'm not a parent. If she were smart, she would find someone else to help raise the child.

~

You shot up from your sleeping bag, sweat dripping down your back. You couldn't remember your dream, aside from Frieza's laughter. Your cut from Frieza's burned a little and you reached under your shirt, lightly touching the injury. The frost demon was dead and yet, he still scared you.

You looked out the window. It was still dark outside, but you could tell by the sound of birds that the sun would rise soon. You decided to get up now anyway and get ready for the day.

You grabbed your brush from your bag and as you began to untangle your hair, your mind drifted to your job. You would be gone for only five days, but to your friends it would be fives years. You hope things didn't change too dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of Vegeta. He will be in the next chapter with you... Even if it is only for a sentence.


	14. Androids

~Age 852, May 17th~

"Since you will be leaving tomorrow morning, I will teach you one technique before you go. It is known as the Dodon Ray. The Turtle's learn the Kamehameha and the Crane's learn the Dodon Ray. They are parallels to each other." Tien explained. "To perform a Dodon Ray, you use one finger and you focus on one area of your opponents body to pierce. This isn't a move to take lightly, it can cause some serious damage."

"Right... Could you demonstrate for me?" You asked.

"Of course." Tien smiled and got in position. He held up his hand, but only extended his pointer finger. He focused on the target in front of him and suddenly a beam of light shot from the tip of his finger, burning directly in the middle of the target. He closed his hand, stopping the laser. "Now, you try."

"Alright..." You took a breathe, before facing the targets. You lifted a hand and pointed towards the target. You focused on the middle of the target and after focusing your ki into your finger tip, a shot of light beamed forward, striking the target. It held there, until you closed your hand. That attack didn't take away nearly as much energy as your other attacks, but you must have burned two inches into that target. "Yeah, that move could really help me out."

"I'm glad. Now I suggest you keep practicing that and train like I taught you yesterday today." Tien smiled, before heading off, probably to teach one of his other classes. You turned back to the targets and began to focus in on them, again.

~Age 852, May 18th~

You had left the New Crane School early that morning and now with the sun high in the sky, you reached your home of Conton City. People bustled about and it wasn't long for you to get a call on your scouter as you headed to your house. You answered the call.

"Hey, ___. You back in town?" Eirika's voice sounded through the earpiece.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I scored you a date tonight! You're gonna love the guy! You don't have a thing against Namekians, right?" Eirika asked.

"No, of course not. Namekians are awesome."

"Good, just head over to my house at four and I'll take you to your date. Wear something nice!" Eirika's call cut off and you sighed. So much for a break.

~

You walked up to the small house and knocked on the door. As you waited for Eirika, you adjusted your dress and touched your hair lightly. You felt a little overdressed, but you nervous. You wanted this to go well. Right?

The door opened and you were met with Eirika. She looked you over and grinned.

"I was scared you'd come in sweats." She commented.

"Yeah, yeah. I figured." You rolled your eyes. "So, we heading over?"

"Of course, let me lead you over to the cafe. It's cute, and do is the guy." She nudged you. "I made sure he was your type."

"My... Type?"

"Yeah, bold, rational, original! And he's tough, don't worry. You'll love him." Eirika closed and locked the door behind her.

"Don't get my hopes up." You joked.

"Give the guy a chance, he really is cool and I could see you guys bring at least friends." Eirika gave you a pointed look, before floating off the ground. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." You floated after Eirika, taking off into the sky with her.

~

She wasn't wrong. The guy was nice. Once you had reached the cafe, you had met the Namekian. He was a citrine color and definitely towered over you by a few inches. He had a smoothed down Mohawk and wore traditional Namekian clothes, a vest and gi pants.

The date kicked off great. You both got some drinks and treats, and just talked. He, Baul, was actually one of the city's protectors. If a sign of danger was coming, he alerted the town before facing it himself. He has a couple older brothers and cares deeply about them.

The guy was nice, but something just felt off the whole time. Your thoughts kept drifting to Vegeta.

As Baul would do something, you would imagine how Vegeta would do it instead.

"Hey, I'll grab some napkins for us." Baul said and stood up.

"Woman, stop giving me that pathetic look." Vegeta would scoff and look away. "I will grab some napkins, okay? Don't complain to me about it."

You frowned and shook the image from your head. The whole night went like this and you felt bad by the end of it. As the two of you were heading out of the cafe, you sighed and looked to Baul.

"I'm sorry about tonight. I was kind of off in my own little world." You rubbed your arms and looked ahead, again.

"No problem, we all have those moments. Eirika told me your situation and well, it's hard to get over someone." Baul shrugged.

"But I want to get over him. I want to try."

"You know, it's hard, but sometimes you have to admit your feelings to the one you like to get over them." Baul frowned. "It could change things, but it certainly lifts a strain off your shoulders."

"You think so?" You thought about it, but all you saw was bad outcomes. "I'll think about it some more. Tonight was fun anyway, Baul."

"I'm glad, have a good one. Alright, ___?"

You sighed and watched Baul fly off. You felt bad, but at least he was cool about it. You took off your heels, already tired of them. Tomorrow would be easier, your job was easier than any social situation. Even if ironically it was a social situation.

~Age 767, May 12~

You opened your eyes and found yourself on the familiar ground of earth. You looked about you and found Piccolo standing beside you. You looked ahead to see three strange figures. You automatically recognized one. Android 18.

That would mean... The other two must be Android 16 and 17. And that means... Cell. You clenched your fists. You had heard of the disturbing monster. Trunks had met him personally.

Piccolo caught sight of you and his jawdropped.

"_-___?" He sounded like he was in disbelief.

"Long time no see, Piccolo." You gave him a nod.

"I... We thought you were-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt this cute little reunion." Android 17 stood up and looked at you two with a cold, stale stare. "But I think you have other things to worry about."

"He's right..." Piccolo gritted his teeth and looked to you. "Explanation later."

"Right." You nodded your head and looked to Android 17. The artificial teen looked over you skeptically, before lazily flying forward. He shot out two balls of energy and when you deflected them, you were surprised by their power, despite his relaxed attitude. "What is he?"

"An android, apparently." Piccolo took the android head on, connecting fists and legs, deflecting his melee attacks, but also hitting back. Everything he threw though didn't do a thing to the android.

"Is that all you got, slugman?" Android 17 brushed some hair out of his face, before connecting his fist with Piccolo's face. The Namekian stumbled back and you charged forward in response. You threw swift punches at 17, but he managed to dodge all of them except the last one. It hit him in the jaw, throwing his head back.

He looked back to you, slowly, before grinning. A dark aura washed over him, just like it had to the enemies you faced before.

"My turn." He punched you in the gut, causing you to a hunch over in pain. That fist was really made of metal.

"No... My turn." You held your finger up and focused all your energy to the tip. The Ray shot from your hand zoomed out, piercing directly through 17's chest. It didn't kill him, but oil began to pour out of his wound as he dropped to the ground and glared at you.

"I'll kill you!" He shouted. Suddenly a very high power level appeared to your left. You weren't trying to sense anything, it was so powerful it forced you to feel it. You looked over to the mountain to see a tall green figure standing on top of it.

"Oh no..."

"What is that thing!?" Piccolo exclaimed.

"You can just call me... Cell." The being let out a throaty laugh as he jumped forward and slashed at Piccolo. You looked to 17, but found 18 tending to him, worried. She looked to you and had an almost pleading look on her face.

"Please, let me help him." She begged. You nodded, as you looked to Cell and Piccolo fighting. You decided Piccolo would need some help. You flew forward and kicked Cell across the face. He looked back to you and chuckled.

"A fiery one, aren't you?"

"Not really." You answered, as you charged a Galick gun. You drew back your hands to your side and thrusted them forward, unleashing the beam. Cell dodged to the side and laughed some more.

"Interesting. I only know one other person that knows that move."

You felt sweat drip down your neck as you looked at Cell, feeling a fear in the back of your head. You did not like the looks he was giving you.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I have better things to do than play with you. But perhaps later..." He hissed the last part, causing you to shiver. No, just no. Cell's eyes darted downward and you realized your mistake. You went to stop him, but he sent you flying back with a small Kamehameha. How did he charge that so quickly?!

Cell launched downwards, dropping behind 17. 18 had headed over to get 16 to help join in the fight, as the scene unfolded. Cell opened up his tail and clamped it over the unsuspecting 17, sucking him up. He was absorbed into Cell and you watched as Cell transformed right before your eyes. He turned into his semi-perfect form and stretched out his back.

"Ah! Better, but not perfect." His eyes flickered to 18, who backed up in horror. "It's your turn, beautiful."

"Time was set right, but..." You clenched your fists and flew up to Cell. He must've sensed you coming, because he flipped around, stretching out his tail. Before you could avoid it, the tail coiled around you and pulled you against Cell's chest. You struggled in his hold. "Let me go, you monster!"

"If you didn't want to be close, why would you approach me?" Cell brought a hand up and gently stroked your face. "You're adorable... ___."

You froze up and looked to him.

"Of course I know you. I have your genetics. Not that they make much a difference. But they did reveal something interesting..." He grabbed your face with his hands, as he smirked down at you. "Came to save your great, great grand-daddy, dear ___?"

"No... No, you couldn't possibly-!"

"But I do, but I'll keep it our little secret..." Cell chuckled darkly, the end of his tail hovering near your face. "But only because you're so adorable. I almost hate that I have to kill you."

Cell's tail stabbed into your neck. You winced and felt all your strength leave you. You tried to push away, but it was futile. That was, until a beam of energy sliced through Cell's tail, dislodging it from your neck. You were released from Cell's hold and plummeted through the sky.

"Whoa!" A familiar figure appears underneath you and grabs you from the free fall. You looked to find yourself in Trunks' arms. But not the Trunks you know, this one had long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked at you worried. "Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine... But who...?"

"Saved you? That would be my father." Your eyes widened at his answer as you looked back up at Cell. In that moment, you saw as Vegeta bursted into light turning into his super form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Cell is pretty disturbing. I hope that makes him more interesting.


	15. Five Years Without an Answer

You had soon blacked out after seeing Vegeta transformed, so when you woke up to find yourself in a stranger's bed, you were not surprised. You sat up in bed and felt your neck, feeling the spot Cell had injected you at. You were a bit disturbed. Cell didn't look at you just like prey, he looked at you like... A possession. It was not a good feeling.

You decided to get up and get going. You had fixed time and it was best to leave, but before you could leave the door clicked open. A head of blue hair peeked in and smiled, relieved to see you awake.

"Hey, good to see you awake." Bulma smiled and stepped in. "You feeling alright?"

"Sore... But otherwise, I'm alright." You answered, managing a smile.

"You are ___, right? The guys all mentioned you before. Especially Vegeta."

"What? Really?" You perked up at that. Vegeta had mentioned you? And a lot more than the others?

"Yeah, sounds like you were one of the only ones he tolerated." How nice. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You should come see the others, they've been worried." You raised a brow, but stood up, following her out. You found yourself standing on an outlet, overlooking the clouds. Kami's Lookout. You looked to the edge to see some people standing there. Piccolo, Tien, Popo, Trunks, and Vegeta. And in Trunks' arms was baby Trunks.

The first to see you was Trunks. He smiled and came to meet you.

"Hey, you look a lot better!" Trunks smiled. Baby Trunks wiggled in his arms and looked up at you curiously.

"I feel a lot better." You admitted, smiling at baby Trunks. There was no mistaking it, he was Vegeta's son. He had his eyes. You felt a slight pang in your chest.

"Sensu beans tend to do that."

"It's good to see you better, ___." Piccolo walked over and gave a small smile. "You held your own against the androids. Cell on the other hand..."

"None of us can stand against him." Tien sighed, folding his arms. He gave you a polite nod in greeting.

"Except Goku, right?" You asked, looking around. Where was the saiyan?

"We can hope." Popo looked toward the building on the lookout. Right, the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku and Gohan must be in there.

"We are really putting our fate into that buffoon's hands?!" Vegeta snapped.

"We don't have much a choice, do we?" Piccolo growled. Vegeta scowled at the Namekian, before his gaze settled on you. His glare grew harsher and another emotion shined in his eyes, too.

"You. I need an explanation now." Vegeta stepped over to you. He had grown taller, but you still had some inches over him. It's in this moment you realized something critical. Vegeta was now older than you. "But in private."

"What? But why?" You asked, confused at his sudden order.

"I have waited five years for some sort of answer. You aren't avoiding this."

"Five years..." What sort of answer did he need from you for five years? "Fine."

Vegeta nodded, before heading back to the building you came from. You glanced at the others before following after him. You closed the door behind you and looked to Vegeta. His back was to you and you both were silent for a moment.

"... Where were you?" Vegeta asked, almost too softly. Your frown deepened.

"Vegeta, I-"

"Where were you?!" Vegeta spun on his heel and looked up at you with a venomous glare. "You disappear for fives years! Where were you?!"

"My home." You answered honestly.

"Where's that exactly? Because it certainly isn't on earth." Did... Did he look for you?

"Not this earth, no."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"You wouldn't understand."

"My unwanted son came from an alternate timeline in the future to stop a couple of half human, half robots from killing everyone. Nothing surprises me anymore." Vegeta scoffed, but part of what he said made your blood boil.

"Unwanted?"

"Yes, unwanted. But this isn't about him. This is about-"

"Your son, both of him, are out there! They're both out there and without one of them you'd be completely unprepared." You spat.

"We are all unprepared. He promised us two androids. We got five androids and a giant bug man, made of all of us!" Vegeta shouted.

"And you think he wanted this?! He's trying to make it up, Vegeta! He's a valuable team member and you... You're mad because he's yours?!" You were disgusted at this. This was the same guy you were so sure you liked? Maybe the one you liked was still back on Namek.

"He's a disgrace. To me and the saiyan race." Vegeta shook, clearly with anger.

"You're wrong." You stood up straight, looking down at him. "Trunks is a strong warrior. Like you, maybe stronger. And the moment you lose him, you'll be regretting it."

"Is that your hypothesis? Why defend the boy you barely know?"

"Because he's your son and I thought you would care, even just a little." You sighed and lowered your gaze to the floor. "I was somewhere else... Somewhere else where time moves slower. Five years here was five days where I was at. Like the hyperbolic time chamber, but somewhere else entirely."

"And you knew?"

"I couldn't do anything." You folded your arms and met Vegeta's glare with your own. "And I don't see why you care."

"..." Vegeta didn't break from his glare, until he sighed and looked to the door. "I don't care, not anymore."

Vegeta walked past you and left the building, leaving you alone. You clenched your fists, but relaxed them feeling empty. What had he turned into? On the bright side, it wouldn't be hard to get over him. You closed your eyes, sending yourself back to the future.

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

Vegeta felt himself almost go super there for a second. He had never been so angry with a weakling that much in his life. Some of those looks she gave him... It made him want to slap her. Trying to put him in his place. Who did she think she was?!

Vegeta sighed and sat against the wall, dropping his head against his knees. She didn't know him and she certainly didn't know his connection with the boy. His son. It wasn't any of her business. He guessed butting in on where she was wasn't his business either, but...

Would her opinion change if he told her he wasn't ready to be a parent? That he would never be a parent a child would want? That he made a mistake and it wasn't the boy? His memories drifted to earlier and he felt his anger heat up, again.

The boy and Vegeta were going off to fight this Cell, but when they arrived the bug held a girl in his very disturbing grasp. Vegeta didn't recognize her at first, but when he did, the anger he felt in that moment was one he had never felt before. The way that thing was touching her was... Nauseating. The woman looked just as disgusted and it helped fuel Vegeta's anger into his power, cutting off Cell's tail. It grew back, but he was more focused on getting ___ away from that creature.

What was that anger? And why did it spur when he saw the woman being treated like that?

Wait. Vegeta did the math in his head. Five days for her, five years for him. The prince had grown older than her in her absence. She didn't look any different from the day he last saw her.

What was this place she came from and if it was secret, why didn't she stay? Avoid harm's way. Why help them? Why help him?

~Reader's P.O.V.~

~Age 852, May 19th~

You've had your job for ten days, but it's felt like you've had it for five years. No one was kidding when they said this job was hard. You thought they meant it was physically hard, not mentally. You sighed and walked towards work, deciding you would need to head back and help the others.

You walked through the time nest and towards Elder Kai's house. Trunks was waiting for you outside and gave you a nod.

"I heard you met me yesterday. Er, the past me at least." Trunks unfolded his arms and walked into the house with you.

"Yeah, so when you met me here, that's why you were..."

"Looking at you weird? Yeah, that's why. I never would've imagine time patrollers back then." Trunks smiled. "It's not the last time we meet back then."

"It's a good thing I like you, Trunks." You sent him a half-smile he returned.

"I'll be heading out with you today. Mira was spotted and you can't fight him alone."

"You're right. I didn't even stand a chance against Cell."

"But you will, you've gotten stronger. And remember how us saiyans are when we near death." He was right. You might've gotten stronger. You both appeared in Elder Kai's study. He looked to you both and nodded.

"Good, you both are on time. You will be sent to the day of the Cell games. You might have to face Cell himself, considering Mira might be helping him." Elder Kai frowned, but you nodded, determine. Sure, Vegeta became a jerk, but he wasn't the reason you took the job.

"We're ready to head back in time." Trunks spoke up. Elder Kai picked up a scroll and unraveled it to the earliest red ink. You and Trunks touched the surface of the scroll, being thrown back in time.

~

You and Trunks appeared in the air and you opened your eyes to find yourself in the desert. Floating ahead of you was Mira. He turned to face you and Trunks, and scowled lightly.

"Oh, good. The time patrollers. Come to attend the event with me?" He asked calmly. You didn't give him an answer, instead blasting a kamehameha his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded this from my phone. Hopefully nothing gets messed up.


	16. Copies of Cell and Cooler

Recovering from your attack, Mira sends out an explosion of energy around him. It hits you and Trunks, sending you upwards. Trunks unsheathed his sword and dives down, attacking Mira. You point a finger and launch your ray at him. The attack sears against his back, since he's distracted by Trunks, and he howls in pain.

Mira brought his hand back, dark energy enveloping it, before throwing it overhand. The dark energy grew into a dark sphere, as it soared towards you. You couldn't dodged it, so you brought up your hands and endured through the attack. Trunks slashed forward, tearing through Mira's clothes, but not making a dent in the demon.

Mira stepped back, glancing between the two of you. Towa suddenly appeared behind him and smirked.

"It was fun playing with you two, but we have better things to worry about. Let's go, Mira." Towa ran her fingers across Mira's shoulder. Mira nodded and they both disappeared into thin air. You relaxed your muscles and steadied your breathing. Remember your training.

"Oh no..." Trunks looked to you, worried. "Cell, I just felt his energy spike."

You focused in and felt it, too. This wasn't good.

"I can't go, since you know. I can't run into me. You'll be alright alone, right?"

"I can handle it. The others are there, too, so I'm not too worried."

"Okay, good luck, ___." Trunks smiled, before blasting off into the sky. You looked in the direction of Cell's energy and frowned. Better get it over with.

~

You dropped down from the sky and in front of the platform, where your friends looked over in surprise.

"___!" Krillin shouted, a bright smile crossing his face.

"___, you're really here... I knew you would be..." You looked over, surprised, to find a beaten down Goku. You clenched your fists and looked to the one responsible, who began to laugh darkly.

"If it isn't my dear, ___." Cell walked across battlefield he created and smirked down at you. He was perfect now or at least, his definition of perfect. His face was handsome, but the rest surely freaked you out. You noticed his horrifying tail tucked behind his wings. "You came to challenge me?"

"I don't need to. You'll be defeated either way." You spat.

"Oh? Came to cheer me on then? Surrender yourself to me? Because I certainly would enjoy that." Cell chuckled, folding his arms. "Take the offer, my sweet. You don't want to die with the rest of the world, do you?"

"I rather die than be with you!"

"You wouldn't be saying that with a knife against your throat, but I'll play your little game. Only because you're too cute." Cell turned so his back was faced towards you. "I'll let my children play with you, too."

"Chi-children?!" You took a step back in surprise. Suddenly, eight miniature and blue versions of Cell appeared. They launched forward and begin to attack each of you individually. One hurtles itself towards you and you dodge out of its way, with a disgusted look.

The creature turns around and fires rapid energy waves at you. You fly above them to avoid the attack, before sending out your own bullets of energy towards the disturbing creature. He flickers past the attacks, before going to tackle you. You strike a foot out and kick the creature back. Before the creature can attack, again, you draw your hands to the side and fire out a giant galick gun.

"Now, ___." Something wrapped around your waist before lifting you into the air. You struggle in Cell's grip, but he didn't move from the fight. "Seeing you kill our children-"

"Your children! They have nothing to do with me!" You shouted, disgusted at this man, creature, thing.

"It hurts. It's almost like you don't care about all the work I put into making them. But if you're so concerned about them not being yours, we could change that." Cell purred.

"You're sick!"

"How about just a kiss then?" Cell drew you closer. "Or I could just tell everyone your little secret, saiyan."

"..." You glared up at Cell, before sighing dropping your hands to the side of his tail. He smirked and cupped your face with one of his hands. He began to close in, his breathe hitting your face, as you formed a ki blade around your arm. You sliced through Cell's tail, dropping to the ground abruptly.

"Agh! Wench!" Cell hissed, he went to launch an attack at you, but you got whisked out of the way. You were set on your feet by Vegeta, who didn't acknowledge you, instead blasting forward to attack a Cell jr. who was attacking Yamcha. Cell retracted his tail and scowled. "So, there is a deeper connection between you two. Interesting."

"You like to make a lot of assumptions, huh?"

"Only accurate ones." Suddenly, Cell was blasted to the side. You looked over to find Gohan clenching his fists, shaking slightly. The young saiyan scowled at Cell in his super form.

"Stop hurting my friends!" Gohan shouted.

"Make me." Cell straightened up.

"Aaaaaah!" The gold aura around Gohan grew as his hair spiked completely up. He glared at Cell, before tackling him against the battlefield. You went to help Gohan, when suddenly you heard Tien give out a cry. You whipped over to find a Cell jr. knee Tien in the back, causing the human to cough out some blood. You gritted your teeth and tucked in your elbows, hunching over.

"Kaio-ken times three!" A strong aura washed down around you and you launched yourself forward. You pummeled the Cell jr. into the mountainside. You looked to Tien and offered him a hand, he gratefully taking it.

"Thank you." He bowed his head, before glaring in the direction of the Cell jr. You looked over too and frowned. The small being emerged from the rubble and growled. "Doesn't look like it's over, yet."

"It never is, huh?" You formed two ki blades over both your arms and jumped forward. You sliced at the monster and severed his wings and part of his crown. He shrieked in agony as Tien powered up a blast and launched it forward, destroying the Cell jr.

"We work well together." Tien bowed to you. "I'm grateful for your assistance. I promise to pay it back one day."

"Keep the thought tucked away, we have a bigger problem." You looked over to the giant gaping hole created by Gohan and Cell battling. The others dispatched the rest of the Cell jr.s and all that was left was Cell himself. The bio-android grappled with the young saiyan, frustrated at the younger's growing level.

"You can't have this kind of power! I'm suppose to be stronger than you! All of you!" Cell shouted.

"It's time to prove your truth wrong, Cell!" Gohan charged up and launched a kamehameha at the bug man. As you watched, the sky above you suddenly darkened. You looked around in surprise, before seeing a wormhole open up in the sky. You saw a figure appear on the mountain top and look down at your friends. You peered closer and you stepped back in shock.

"Guys!" You shouted.

"What is it?" Krillin was tending to the defeated Goku and the broken-armed Yamcha, but looked over in worry.

"Cooler..." The rest looked your way and gaped. Cooler, now made of pure metal stood atop the mountain, and one by one copies of him stood beside him and glowered down at you. You'd think being kicked into lava would finish him off, but apparently not. From the look of it there was about thirty copies of the enemy and you felt a chill run down your back. This was bad.

"We can take them." Trunks stepped forward, his super form shining brightly. "I can sense his power. He's nothing compared to Cell."

"The kid's right. Let's take them out and protect Gohan's fight." Piccolo shed his tattered cloak off. "Don't tell me the rest of you are tired already!"

"Definitely not." Tien smirked and prepared to jump off.

"Never." Vegeta took off and blasted away a Cooler that got too close to the battle. Everyone else followed, you may have been down two fighters, but you all picked up the slack. Each of you took on five Coolers each. You dodged the punches and kicks of the Coolers, while swing your ki blades. You sliced off arms, legs, and tails, but it didn't stop the copies from fighting.

You were pretty sure you were only fighting copies, until you got slammed to the side with a tail and heard laughter.

"Don't tell me you're this easy to fight now, saiyan." The Cooler who had hit you laughed, he must have been the one mainly in control of the copies. He glowered at you and disappeared, before you felt a hard jab in the back, sending you into the ground. "Pathetic. Worthless. How did you defeat me all those years ago?"

"Because you were nothing compared to Frieza." You spat, but got grabbed by the throat and lifted up.

"Nothing? Can nothing do this?!" Cooler released your neck, but metal cords unraveled from his body and bound around you. You pulled at the ties on your wrists and ankles, but they tightened as an electric shock went through your body. Your Kaio-ken faded away, as your energy drained from you. You let out a shout of pain, as Cooler laughed. "It's pointless to struggle! Your power is mine."

"Is it power you want?" Vegeta dropped down beside your form. He glanced at you, but his glare settled on Cooler. The frost demon opened his mouth to retort, when Vegeta grabbed the cords. "I'll give you power!"

You expected a searing pain to go through you with the power Vegeta unleashed. Instead, you were met with warm ki that washed over you, returning your energy. Cooler wasn't so lucky. He surged with energy, before his head blew up. The other Coolers sparked and malfunctioned, before either their heads blew up too or they collapsed dead.

Vegeta released the cords and looked to you. He offered a hand and you silently took it, getting pulled to your feet. You both stared at each other for a moment. You gave Vegeta a surprised, but thankful look and he returned it with a serious, but relieved gaze. He looked away, his golden hair swaying from the movement, before he flew forward to where the Cell battle was happening. You weren't sure what just happened, but you felt a little more at ease.

You noticed a couple more Coolers appear, but Trunks sliced through them with ease. He flew up to the wormhole and threw something in, before dropping to the ground and sending an energized blast at the wormhole. The portal collapsed in itself, as you looked to Trunks.

"What did you do?" You asked.

"Sent a gift there way. A device my mom made. It shuts down devices within a hundred miles of it. Whatever was powering those copies, will be shut down now." Trunks smiled at you for a moment, before frowning and looking to the Cell battle. "Do you think Gohan...?"

"We better check it out, in case things have gotten bad." You both flew over to watch the battle with the others. Gohan was holding his own very well, but a dark aura suddenly covered Cell and he easily backhanded the saiyan into the wall.

"Come on, Gohan. Fight me. Fight me the way your father couldn't!" Cell shouted, laughing maniacally. You felt your blood heat up and you realized what you had to do. The dark aura was a power up from Towa, Gohan wouldn't be able to fight Cell alone.

"Kaio-ken times four!" Having your energy restored earlier, you're easily able to use the power up. The others noticed and gaped.

"___, what are you doing?! You can't fight him!" Krillin shouted.

"Gohan needs some help and I'm not gonna let him down." You dropped down into the pit, as the guys called after you.


	17. Cell

You landed beside Gohan, who looked to you in surprise.

"___! You need to get out of here! Cell is too powerful!" He exclaimed, glancing back at the bio-android.

"I'm no super saiyan, but I need to help. Cell has some sort of power over himself... One you can't break through alone." You frowned and looked at Cell. He chuckled darkly, but a frown settled on his face as he glared at you both.

"Good, the two people I want to kill the most right in front of me. You're too much. Go on! Beat me! Show me what a saiyan really is!" Cell shouted, before lifting a single hand. Gohan grabbed you by the waist and flew up as Cell sent out a beam that blew a hole a mile long through the dirt.

"Throw me at him, Gohan!" You stated, enveloping your legs in ki energy. Gohan pitched you downwards and you struck out your legs, ploughing directly through Cell's chest. You landed and looked at the gaping hole in his chest.

"As much as I like you inside of me, ___." The hole began to patch itself up, as Cell turned to face you. His tail lifted up behind him. "I've given you too many chances. This will be your grave."

"I will get a grave. You on the other hand, there won't be anything left of you to put in the ground." You created your ki blades and sliced through his tail as it swung towards you. You proceeded to cut off his hand, arm, foot, leg, anything that swung towards you. Normally, you would feel sick about the mutilation you were causing, but he healed up so fast, it was hard to feel bad.

"___! You could have been perfect! You could have had everything! Why would you sacrifice that for a world that will never remember what you did for it?!" Cell called to you, as he began to form back his limbs. "A world where your love is unrequited?!"

"Because there's a lot more people than me in this world and they don't have a choice. So, I'm making it for them." You drew back as Cell clawed at you. He surrounded himself with a fiery blaze and drove you upwards. You parried his blows, not slowing down as you both got launched into the air.

"You're making a mistake!"

"Kame..." Gohan began to charge up his shot and you quickly flew downwards to get out of the way. "Hame..."

"Impossible! I'm stronger than all of you! I'm perfect!" Cell screamed. Goku flew up beside Gohan and positioned his hands behind Gohan's shot, increasing its power a hundred fold.

"Ha!" The two saiyans yelled into the air, releasing the blast. It soared through the air and it was too large to dodge. The blast tore through Cell, and cell by cell he was ripped away into oblivion.

"He... He did it..." Piccolo let out a relieved sigh. You smiled and looked over at Gohan, who was collapsed on the ground, exhausted. You looked for Goku, but he wasn't there. Confused, you looked back at Krillin, to find the heavily damaged Goku from earlier. But if he's there... What was...

Your heart stopped for a moment. You didn't sense any power from Goku, he was completely lifeless. You knew it had to be true and you dropped your head. You heard about this happening, but you never wanted to hear how or why. You already saw him die once.

"That was brave of you. To go down there and face Cell." You looked over to see Tien, who nodded in respect. "You are clearly a skilled warrior."

"I'm no Goku or Gohan." You smiled a little. "But thank you."

"We all deserve some peace now." Krillin sighed and lowered his head, mournful.

"And it looks like my job here is done." Trunks closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"You'll stay until tomorrow, right? Gohan would probably appreciate it if you came to celebrate, well, Goku's life." Piccolo frowned and looked to the passed out saiyan.

"O-of course. If he wishes me to be there." Trunks gave a halfhearted smile. "I am gonna miss you guys. It was nice to be accepted in by so many people like..."

"A friend?" Krillin suggested.

"No, like a family. Speaking of which..." Trunks looked to his father and gestured him over with a turn of his head. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, but walked over to speak with his son. You watched and smiled softly. Something must have happened in your absence. You walked over with Tien to help carry Yamcha.

You decided that it wouldn't hurt to stay until the next morning. You didn't want to leave everyone worried like last time.

~

Everyone was gathered in Bulma's home, resting and chatting lightly. Chichi was very upset, but a lot of the men were being very supportive of her and even congratulating her on the news of her son. Gohan was upset about his father's death, too, but was taking it a lot better.

You spoke with anyone who came to talk with you, each conversation having a different kind of variety to it.

"They weren't kidding when they said you were a warrior with a few tricks up your sleeve. We will need to spar sometime." Tien smirked, as Chiaotzu laughed, hovering next to him.

"Yeah! It would be epic to see you and Tien fight!" Chiaotzu cheered.

"I don't know." You smiled and scratched under your chin. "Maybe if I ever get the time."

"It's really good to see you, again, ___." Krillin smiled and you returned it.

"It's good to see you, too, Krillin. You've gotten stronger."

"Thanks, it's nothing like a saiyan, but it's nothing to take for granted. Huh?" Krillin smiled, but it turned into a frown. "Where were you all this time anyway?"

You gave him the same story you had given Vegeta and he took it better.

"Should've figured. The way you fight and how you stay so young, of course you're some sort of alien." Krillin nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, like that."

"Will you be staying around this time?" Krillin asked. You shook your head.

"I wish I could, but I can't stay too long. I'm sort of breaking protocol right now, staying the night." You admitted.

"I'm not the guy who encourages breaking rules, but... It means a lot, you know?" Krillin looked at the others. "Besides me, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku, everyone thought you were dead."

"Gohan mentioned something like that."

"Yeah. Vegeta looked for you for months and when that guy can't find someone, it's almost set in stone the person might be gone." Krillin looked back to you. "You were so strong, I figured you were either hiding your energy or you were somewhere else. Someone like you wouldn't die without us noticing."

"I'm glad you didn't lose hope, Krillin." You looked down. "But Vegeta was the one who started the whole me being dead thing, right?"

"Oh, yeah. That guy was pissed at that time." You looked to Krillin, surprised, but he shrugged. "He was frustrated over you being gone, but I can't read that guy. Piccolo said he just wanted to fight someone who was equally matched, instead of being overwhelmed or underwhelmed."

"And what did you think?"

"For a while, I was sure the guy had some weird saiyan crush on you." Krillin smiled awkwardly. "The guy was blocking any conversation about you, but he certainly was determined on finding you. But now, I'm not so sure. Not long after he said you were most likely dead, he hooked up with Bulma."

"But he loves her now, right?"

"That's sort of rocky. He ditched her a little bit before Trunks was born. This whole Cell thing sort of forced him back into her life. Don't take my word for it, but I think the only thing between them was lust." Krillin was a bit more careful with his words. "Bulma wanted to put Yamcha in his place and get with someone "hot", and Vegeta doesn't have any love in him in the first place, so I'm pretty sure that's the only reason he'd do it. I don't think Bulma cares whether he likes her or not, she loves Trunks and that's probably what's most important right now."

"Yeah, someone needs to be there for Trunks." You smiled, but sighed lightly. "This is all super complicated."

"Everything with saiyans is. But why were you so interested?"

"He'll deny it, but I consider Vegeta a friend of mine." You looked over at said saiyan. He was currently busy talking with Yamcha and Bulma, he didn't seem happy but he didn't seem angry either. Stoic. "He can be a pain sometimes, but there's a heart in there somewhere."

"Tell me when you find it."

"Can do."

"Remember that explanation you owed me earlier?" Piccolo frowned down at you and folded his arms. You sighed and retold your story once more. The namekian didn't seem convinced, but he didn't argue. He cleared his throat and looked away. "I wanted to thank you for helping Gohan. The kid might not have been able to do it alone."

"Of course, he's my friend, too." You allowed a grin to settle on your face. "You really care about him, huh?"

"Doesn't matter what I think."

"I think it does." You looked over at Gohan. "You're good for him."

"Gohan's father's rival is good for him?"

"No, his father is good for him." You cut Piccolo off before he could retort. "I know you're not Goku, but guess what? Maybe that's for the best. Saiyans aren't the best parents. I think Gohan needs someone like you. And with Goku gone, he might need you more."

"..." Piccolo looked over at the teen and sighed. "He's my only family... So, I guess it only seems right."

You didn't say a thing to Gohan, but you didn't need to. The saiyan had walked over and looked up at you. His look said everything and you expressed remorse through your own eyes. He began to silently cry and you sat down with him, allowing him to cry into your shoulder as you rubbed his back.

He might've said that he believed you were alive, but that didn't mean he was completely positive about it. He must've been relieved to see you. Add on the weight of his father's death and everything he'd been through today, and you could see why the teen was so overwhelmed. He just needed someone to hold him as he cried.

Once he was calmed down enough, he gave you a soft, "I'm glad you're okay," before he left to go talk with his mother. You smiled sadly after him and sighed, looking down.

You weren't expecting any of this in your job. You weren't expecting to grow this close to your relatives. To be friends with them. Or how Trunks put it, family.

You heard a stifled cry and looked over to see Bulma trying to calm down an upset baby Trunks. She frowned and tried to maintain conversation with Yamcha, but Trunks would not let up. You felt an urge to go over and help, so you did. You approached Bulma and she looked to you in question.

"You deserve a break. Mind if I hold him?" You offered, opening your arms. She looked to you in surprise.

"Really? You don't mind? It would mean a lot." She admitted.

"Of course. A lot has happened today, we all need a break. Tomorrow will be enough for me." You smiled encouragingly. Bulma smiled back and handed over Trunks.

"He's being a bit fussy. If you can get him to sleep and put him to bed, that would be phenomenal." She gave you a grateful look.

"No problem. Probably my easiest challenge today." You rocked the little Trunks in your arms. He whined, but calmed down a little seeing you look down at him. "Where's his room."

"Down the hall, take a right and he's the third door on the right."

"Alright, somewhere quiet would be good." You wished Bulma and Yamcha a good night, before making your way through the people. You made it to the entrance to the hall, but someone called out your name.

"___!" You looked over to see future Trunks. He made his way over to you and gave an apologetic smile.

"Trunks?"

"I wasn't sure if I would see you tomorrow, so I want to say farewell to you tonight." Trunks sighed lightly. "I do recall hearing a little about you in the future... But it was an experience meeting you in person. Thank you, for helping save their future."

"It's our job to protect the future, right?"

"Right." Trunks eased up, smiling more naturally. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I know you can't stay for long, but before you go... I want you to give my dad a chance to speak. He is stubborn and prideful and a complete jerk, but... He doesn't hate you. I don't think he's even mad at you, it's more like he's mad at himself."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No, he doesn't ever talk about his insecurities, I can just read him like a book." Trunks huffed, but looked to you sincerely. "You know he speaks better through actions, words aren't his thing. If you give him the chance to explain himself, I think you'll see that he isn't AS bad as everyone thinks he is."

"Did he tell you to help convince me that he's alright?"

"My dad? Asking for help?" Trunks shook his head. "He explained a little of the story, but I'm the one pushing him to apologize. If he doesn't, hit him in the head for me, okay?"

"Okay, for you Trunks." You smiled and held baby Trunks in one arm, as you reached out and placed a hand on future Trunks' shoulder. "You're a good guy, Trunks. You're going to do great things in the future."

Trunks cheeks got a pink dust on them, as he looked down sheepishly.

"Thanks, I hope you're right. I hope your future will be bright as well." He nodded in goodbye, before turning away and heading back into the crowd. You watched him go, before smiling and walking down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to note. The series is finished. Getting kudos and comments motivate me to update the story sooner. You guys use that power as you please.


	18. All I Want To Do...

You rocked lightly in the rocking chair set in the nursery, holding Trunks carefully in your arms. He had calmed down since earlier and was now getting droopy eyes. You smiled a little, you forgot how much you liked babies. You weren't around them a lot, but you always loved the bundle of innocence that they are. So much potential in one package, you don't want to pry into the future, but you were always curious on what they'd become.

Trunks yawned and leaned his head against your chest. He seemed to be fighting the sleep though, as he mumbled and looked up at you through half-lidded eyes. If his eyes weren't much of a give away, his stubbornness would have told you who his father was.

"You tired?" You cooed softly. You rocked him a little more gently, as you tried to think of a way to get him to fall asleep. You weren't much of a singer, but maybe quietly singing a song would help him fall asleep. You tried to think of a lullaby and recalled one Pan had taught you. You looked down at Trunks and smiled, softly beginning to sing. "All I wanna do is see you turn into a super saiyan, a super saiyan. All I wanna be is a friend who gets to see a super saiyan. All I wanna do is help you turn into a super saiyan, a super saiyan. All I wanna be is a friend who gets to see a super saiyan.

"Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait with your hair; golden spiked, and glowing. Let out your rage, just break out of your cage, because you are, at least half-saiyan. Your power will rise like never before. Just tap into the power deep in your core." Your smile widened as you watched Trunks eyes close and he drifted to sleep. "It's waiting for you, for you to turn into a super saiyan, a super saiyan. All I wanna do is see you turn into a super saiyan..."

Trunks breathed slowly against you, clear that he was asleep. You carefully got up from the chair and walked over to the crib, gently placing him in. You were about to tuck him in, when you felt a high energy level outside the door. You weren't sure how long it was there, but walking closer to the door alerted you of it. You weren't tense though, it was a familiar energy level.

You quietly walked over to the door and opened it, causing the one outside the door to jump. You raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, as you quietly closed the door behind you. You looked down at the now older saiyan, questionably.

"Is there a reason you are stalking outside this room?" You asked, a bit hushed.

"Tch." Vegeta scoffed, folding his arms. "What I do is not any of your business."

"How long were you out here?"

"I just said-" You shushed him as his voice began to rise. He sent you a harsh glare, as you remembered what Trunks said. You needed to be patient with this guy. Let him have his word.

"Never mind, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"So, the boy did tell you, that means I have no reason to repeat."

"It gives you more reason to say it. You have no idea what Trunks said." You frowned and folded your arms. "What is it, Vegeta?"

"..." Vegeta closed his eyes, folding his arms. "Ugh... I... I do care."

"You care about what?"

"About where you were. About what happened to you. I know you're not saiyan, but the connection I felt with you... Kakarot is my rival, but you felt like... An ally. Equals." He tried to explain, but was struggling.

"I felt that, too."

"So, I'm not crazy. Good."

"But you hadn't felt that before?"

"Not like this." Vegeta shook his head. "When I found you entrapped by Cell, that feeling came back, along with anger."

"Trust me, I did not like that experience."

"Seeing it was one thing, I can't imagine living it." Vegeta gagged at the thought. You snorted at the action, smiling a little. Something in the back of your head nudged you, but you tried to push it away. You weren't completely sure that what Vegeta felt was only an equal. It was probably your hopes tricking you.

"Thank you, you saved me quite a few times this time around."

"Of course, someone needed to pick up Kakarot's slack." Vegeta paused for a moment. "I want to clarify one more thing to you, woman."

"And that is...?"

"I don't wish ill will on the boy. I know the things I said were wrong and unacceptable, but what I meant by them was... Saiyans aren't parents. You know this. Kakarot's brat was raised by a namekian." Vegeta started. "I'm not a parent nor am I ready to be one. The boy... Trunks... He deserves a real father. Seeing the one from the future, he could certainly do better than me."

"Vegeta." You unfolded your arms. "The Trunks from the future had no father, you were gone. But here now, you can make things right. You can be the father that Trunks needs."

Vegeta opened his mouth to argue, but you held up a hand.

"I know you don't think a saiyan can be a good parent, but you're Vegeta. Prince of all saiyans. You can change things if you put your mind to it. If anyone can, it's you." You hated the thought of boosting his ego, but if anything would convince him, it would be flattery.

"... Challenge accepted, earthling." Vegeta smirked, looking up at you. "How long will you disappear from us this time?"

"I don't know... And I can't promise anything..."

Vegeta nodded solemnly.

"Maybe I'll break the rules a little bit. I don't want to miss that much, again." You joked, but once you said it, you realized you were serious. You wanted to come back. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't take you for much of a rule breaker." He commented.

"I'm doing it right now." You yawned and covered your mouth.

"It's late, you're leaving in the morning aren't you? It'd only make sense if you went to bed now." Vegeta gestured down the hallway. "There's some guest bedrooms that way. You can't miss them."

"Thanks... And Vegeta?"

"Hm?" You froze up as he looked at you expectantly. You couldn't say anything. You sighed. He was destined to be with Bulma, you couldn't ruin that. You couldn't be selfish.

"You don't look bad as a blonde." You teased. Vegeta huffed and looked to the ground, but you didn't miss his flustered expression.

"Super saiyans are simply a wonder for humans, aren't they?"

"They're a wonder for everyone. It's a sign that you're no ordinary saiyan." You smiled and held out a hand. "Goodnight and goodbye, Vegeta."

"..." Vegeta took your hand and firmly shook it. Before you could pull away, Vegeta tugged you down, so you were level with him. He stared at you for a moment, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against your forehead. It was your turn for your jaw to drop, as he quickly turned away and cleared his throat "Until we meet, again, woman."

"Yeah..." You glanced at his back, before turning around and walking down the hallway to the guest bedrooms. What had just happened? And why weren't you upset about it?

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

Vegeta scolded himself as he heard her retreating footsteps. What was he thinking? Pulling a move like that? He wasn't going to lead on the girl or give her the wrong idea! She clearly didn't care about him that way and they don't know each other that well.

Even if their conversations were refreshing. Even if he did like the way she smiled. Or the way she laughed at his remark. Or the way her eyes softened when he talked about Trunks to her.

They were clearly unfit for each other.

Vegeta frowned and looked to the nursery door, before quietly opening it and slipping inside. After closing the door behind him, Vegeta walked over to the crib to find a sleeping Trunks. He sighed and looked down at his boy. He recalled what he had heard ___ singing earlier and smiled a little.

She wasn't a singer, but he could tell she sang the song sincerely because it still rang nicely to him. And it got Trunks to sleep, so it must have been somewhat good.

Trunks whimpered a little, turning in his sleep. Vegeta frowned and reached down, rubbing the baby's back a little, being careful. He was so tiny, he wasn't sure if his power would overwhelm him or not. Trunks calmed down and babbled a little in his sleep.

Vegeta sighed in relief, before noticing the covers weren't over his boy. He gently tugged the sheets over the boy's body and tucked him in. Vegeta wondered if anyone had ever done that for him or had ever cared for him like people did to Trunks.

The prince leaned down and pressed a kiss against his son's head. Vegeta had high doubts in his parenting abilities, but he wasn't going to give up on it like Kakarot. He was going to try. He was going to try and be there for his son, and help raise him.

"All I want to do is see you turn into a super saiyan..." Vegeta whispered.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

~Age 852, May 20~

You made it home the next morning and collapsed on your bed. Elder Kai and Chronoa had scolded you for staying in the past too long, but their complaints had went over your head. You just wanted to rest and mend the torn muscles of the previous day.

The peace didn't last long though, as you heard a knock on your front door. You groaned and got up from your bed. You decided to unclasp the armor from your chest and set it aside, and went to answer the door only in your leotard.

You opened the door and looked down to find your grandmother standing at the door. You smiled tiredly and welcomed her in.

"Hey, Grandma. It's been too long. How are you?" You asked, as she came and sat down in your front room.

"I've been doing well." She admitted, before cracking a smile. "You've become a lot stronger, I can sense it."

"Yeah, I've done a lot to become stronger." Your eyes flickered to the ground and you sighed. "They're awesome, Grandma. They're everything you said they'd be."

"Our family is a strong and kind one."

"Do you miss your grandpa or father some days?" You knew it was a personal question, but you felt Pan was alright with answering it.

"Of course." Pan said softly. "I miss my father and grandpa, and sometimes I wish they were still here, but I know they're in a better place. Making their own new stories."

"You're right..." You looked out the window and at the morning sun. "I don't want to think of a day where I won't be able to see them, again, ever."

"Oh, you'll always see them. They live in your memories now, dear, and they'll always be there to push you along. Your father does the same." Pan placed a hand on your knee as your gaze lowered to the ground.

"You think so?"

"I know so. He's here with us now." A quietness washed over you, as you both sat in silence for a moment. Pan softly broke it. "I hear you'll be taking a week out to train with Tien."

"Yeah."

"I think it's time I sew an emblem into your gi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TFS, never would have gotten into DBZ without them.


	19. Future Trunks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was iffy about writing the relationship between Future Trunks and Reader. It can be awkward since it's clear the Reader loves his dad. I was almost afraid I was writing this like Trunks had a crush on the reader (weird stuff, man). So, I hope this comes off as more of friends rather than lovers.

"Alright, run that by me one more time. I still don't understand." You frowned, sitting in Elder Kai's study.

"We know you're anxious to get back in action, but you will need to wait at least a week before heading back in time. Buu is no ordinary enemy and you will need to train quite a bit." Elder Kai began.

"But we know you would like to do some time fixing and it actually turns out that Future Trunks' timeline has been edited, too." Chronoa finished, before revealing another scroll. Unlike the main timeline scroll which is a deep purple color, this scroll was a dark blue color. Chronoa unrolled it and revealed more red ink. "See? Just like on the original timeline."

"Normally we would send Trunks to fix his own timeline, but the two edits made here are made directly where he is. We can't allow Trunks to run into himself." Elder Kai explained.

"So, you want me to go in and fix it." You stated more than asked.

"Precisely. Would you be willing?"

"To help out Trunks? Of course, he's my friend." You checked your armor straps and made sure your leotard was completely unraveled, before nodding to Chronoa. "I'm ready."

"Let's go then, time patroller." She held out the scroll for you and you placed your hand on the red ink.

~Age 780, December 16~

You appeared in the ruins of a city. You recognized it as the one that Bulma lived in and frowned. To your side, you were surprised to find Gohan, but all grown up. And... His arm was missing. He was glaring at something and you looked forward to see Android 16. He wasn't suppose to be in this timeline.

"Identifying new fighter... Not Son Goku, but instead identified as ___." Android 16 stated. Gohan blinked and looked to you, finally noticing your presence.

"_-___?! Is that really you? I thought you..." He trailed off, his eyes losing their light. You understood what he was thinking and shook your head.

"I told you, Gohan. I would be here when you need me. This fight won't be fought alone." You looked to 16 and frowned.

"Thank you, ___. It's nice to see a familiar face." He really was grown up. Mature, strong, and his voice was only barely recognizable for you. 16 narrowed his eyes, before lasers suddenly shot out of them. You jumped out of the way, as Gohan easily deflected the attack, launching forward. Before Gohan could land a hit, 16 grabbed the saiyan in a bear hug and pile-drived him into the ground.

"Hey!" You flew forward and swiped your leg against his, causing the two to collapse on the ground. You enveloped energy and swiped your leg down, creating a dent in 16's armor, but not enough to break anything. The android grabbed your ankle and in a swift movement, chucked your forward. You managed to catch yourself from a rough landing, but you barely had enough time to deflect the attacks he sent out afterwards.

16 got to his feet and began to walk towards you, when suddenly a hand punched through his chest. 16 looked down at the gaping hole in his body, as Gohan retracted his one hand. The lights in 16's eyes flickered out, as oil poured from wounds, before he collapsed onto the ground.

"That was a close one." Gohan wiped the oil off on his torn gi, as he let out a big breathe and looked to you with a small smile.

"Thanks, that could have been-" You fell silent as a figure dropped from the sky and landed in front of the both of you. He stood up straight to reveal Mira, who glared at the both of you.

"Who is this guy?"

"Bad news." Was your only answer, as you both got in position to fight him. Mira tilted his head, looking bored, before sending out a ki blast. You easily deflected it to the side, as Gohan jumped forward and swung at the demon, knocking him to the side. Mira grunted, before catching Gohan's next attack and pushing him back.

"You have no hope in defeating me." Mira stated. You scowled and slid a foot back, forming your hands together.

"Kamehameha!" You shouted, letting loose the giant beam of energy. Gohan stepped out of the way of the blast as it tore up Mira. The demon was still standing, with only a scrape or two here and there.

"You have grown stronger... What motivates you?" He didn't give you time to answer as he clenched his fists and let out a shockwave of energy out around him. It caused yours and Gohan's hair to fly back, and for rubble to be thrown up a little. Mira threw a fist forward, causing the current to hit you and Gohan hard, causing you both to collapse to the ground. "Now, heroes. Die along with this timeline!"

Mira juts his chest forward, as red energy seeps from him beginning to form into a sphere. It grows to be the size of him, as he glances at you and Gohan. Not good. You both hurried to your feet, as Mira launched the sphere forward.

You weren't going to be able to dodge it, but that wasn't a problem. Trunks dropped down from the air, sword unsheathed and sliced through the ball of energy. The sphere disappeared in a puff of smoke, as Trunks glared at Mira.

"I won't let you kill Gohan!" Trunks shouted, as his hair floated upwards and becoming a blinding gold. Trunks' super form channeled around him as he extended his sword. "I will protect the future!"

"But can you protect yourself?!" Mira growled as he shot forward, catching Trunks' swinging blade.

"Is... Is that really Trunks?" Gohan asked, looking in wonder.

"It is and he'll need our help." You smiled and ran forward, grabbing Mira's wrist and swinging him away from Trunks. Mira skidded against the ground and hissed at you. Mira went to charge you, but Gohan tackled him out of the way, ramming Mira's head into the pavement with his one good arm.

"Watch out, Gohan!" Trunks pulled back his arms and charged up a galick gun, before releasing it. Gohan ducked out of the way, as Mira was burnt to a crisp. The demon let out a puff of smoke and got to his feet.

"I won't let you weaklings beat me." He coughed.

"Too late..." Trunks muttered, before summoning up a large blast, doubling the size of Mira's last sphere and launching it towards the demon. Mira was sent into the air and disappeared in a flicker of light. You doubt he was dead, but instead was retreating for now.

"Wow..." Gohan walked forward and looked down at Trunks. "That's really you, huh? From the future."

"Um, yeah..." Trunks looks down sheepishly, as his hair fell down and returned to its natural color. "It's really good to see you, Gohan."

"Super and everything. I knew you would do great things, Trunks." Gohan frowned and looked past the two of you, towards the city. "The androids are attacking over there. I need to stop them."

"Wait, let me go with you." Trunks insisted, but you frowned. In Trunks' original timeline, Gohan died and that was how Trunks became super, if Trunks prevented Gohan from dying...

"No, Trunks." You grabbed the lavender haired saiyan's shoulder and looked at him seriously. "You know you can't."

"It... It doesn't matter! I can't let this happen!" Trunks gritted his teeth and looked to Gohan. "You have to let me go with you!"

"..." Gohan frowned and looked between the two of you. You frowned and released Trunks, stepping back. Gohan stepped forward and huffed slowly, as a smile crossed his face. He reached out and placed his one hand on Trunks shoulder, looking at him, sincerely. "Trunks, if you're here, now older and stronger with the ability to travel through time, the future must have some hope already. This is my fight. Yours belongs in the future."

"You... You don't understand!" Trunks began to tear up. "I can't let you do this!"

"But you must."

"Please! Please don't do this to me!"

"Return to the future, Trunks. Keep it safe for me." Gohan stepped away from Trunks, before facing the city.

"No!" Trunks was going to grab Gohan, but you intercepted, grabbing Trunks by the waist as he struggled. "No! No!"

Gohan took off into the sky and flew deeper into the city, disappearing from sight. Trunks sobbed and collapsed to the ground, out of your arms. He wept, his form shaking, as he probably relived the memories of his past. Your heart swelled with sadness and you quietly sat beside him.

"He... He was my best friend..." Trunks choked, tears trailing down his face.

"He is your friend, Trunks. He's not gone. He'll always be alive in your memories and in your heart." You tried to comfort him softly. You hesitated, before wrapping your arms around the saiyan and allowing him to lean on you. Trunks pressed his face against your shoulder and cried, his form shaking as he did so. You rubbed his back and just sat there with him as he cried.

~Age 852, May 21~

You lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today was sure an experience. You didn't think you would ever travel to the alternate timeline, but you were kind of grateful that you did. You saw a side to Trunks today that you never thought you would see, but you felt closer to the saiyan now.

You did clarify to the boy that it wasn't a romantic connection you felt, but he just laughed it off.

"I know. I'm not really your type." Trunks smiled a little. His eyes were still red and puffy, but he wasn't crying anymore.

"Oh? And what's my type?" You teased.

"Heh... Someone strong and loyal." He answered.

"You aren't strong and loyal?"

"Not the kind you're looking for. I also know you like guys older than you."

"Two years younger isn't that different and if we count the actual timeline..."

"Then you're marrying a dead man."

"That... Isn't horrible. You're alive in my view." You looked away, a bit flustered. You didn't like to think Vegeta was dead in your time. Trunks smiled.

"I have a girlfriend."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Mai. She's a lot older than me, but she used the dragon balls to become younger... I don't think that huge age difference matters to us, because..." Trunks' cheeks heated up a little, but he looked to you sincerely. "We love each other... Thank you, for stopping me back there, if you hadn't... I might never have found Mai."

"Of course, Trunks. I was doing what was right." You managed a weak smile, looking ahead.

"You know, sometimes twisting the timeline isn't awful." Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "I messed it up by going back, but by going back I saved everyone and helped stop Cell. I made a different timeline, but if there's a time where my friend and family is alive... I think it's okay to bend time sometimes."

You were silent, as Trunks looks to you, serious.

"If you need to bend time for a happy ending, it might be worth a shot. But make sure you have everything in order and that you don't forget about important parts." Trunks smiled. "Like making sure that I have the event that makes me super."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind, Trunks." You gave him one more smile, before heading in the direction of home.

You now lied in bed and thought of what he said. Was bending time okay for a happy ending? You looked at your hands. Without bending time... You wouldn't even exist. Nor would Pan or Goten or some of your friends.

If it was done carefully, maybe time could be altered for the better.


	20. Journey Through Dreams and Universes

You opened your eyes to find yourself staring at an ocean of stars. A soft breeze blew past and you noticed the hard ground you lied on. You sat up and found yourself lying atop a plateau. Upon closer inspection of the area, you found yourself in the canyon area where the fight with the saiyans had happened. You didn't remember teleporting to the past, so you figured that this must be a dream

You got to your feet and suddenly felt another presence. It wasn't like feeling ki, it was more like... A sixth sense. You just knew when others were around in this fluid dream. You dropped down and headed in the direction of the presence. You peeked around one of the high formations of rock and were surprised at who you saw.

Vegeta sat on one of the lower rock formations. His eyes were closed and he looked relaxed for once. You smiled and walked over. You were thinking about how to get his attention.

"Hey, Prince of all saiyans!" Was what you decided on. Vegeta jumped, his eyes snapping open and locking on you. They widened for a moment.

"I... I didn't expect to see you here." He said. Strange, you were expecting something like, "Oh, great. You're here," or "Does it look like I want to be bothered, right now?" But no, the hotheaded saiyan actually gave you a calm response.

"I didn't think I'd see you here either."

"Tch. It's probably only been a day for you... It's already been a year here."

"Really?" You stepped over and gestured to the seat beside him. "May I?"

"Why not?" Vegeta rolled his eyes, as you sat next to him.

"Did I miss anything big?"

"Kakarot's son was born. Goten, I think. He's just like his father. Loud and obnoxious."

"He is a baby."

"Trunks was never that loud." Vegeta shook his head. It took you a moment, but you realized something that made you pale. This was a dream, right? You didn't know what year Goten would be born in or what Vegeta would think of him. Was this maybe... Not a dream?

"Vegeta... Is this a dream?"

"I'm pretty sure it is." The saiyan glanced around. "I fell asleep in my bed at Bulma's... And I wake up here with no recollection of how I got here and you're here."

"And you think I'm part of your dream?"

"I assumed you were."

"That's what I thought when I saw you." You frowned.

"Don't play mind games... There's no way it's actually you." Vegeta scoffed.

"I... We'll both prove it to each other."

"How?"

"Tell something to the other that they don't know about ourselves. I can go first." You thought about it. What's something about you he doesn't know, but would believe? "Hm... I'm currently training under Tien."

"The tall, bald human? Low standards. Definitely wouldn't have imagined you dropping so low." Vegeta smirked.

"He's a great teacher. I've really learned how to control my ki better."

"If you had any sense, you would train under me."

"I rather not lose blood, thanks. Now it's your turn."

"Fine..." Vegeta furrowed his brows and looked ahead, deep in thought. "I have a younger brother."

"Really?! Holy crap, I actually didn't know that." Vegeta had a younger brother? There's no way your mind would have made that up. "It really is you, Vegeta! But how come our dreams are connected?"

"You aren't behind this?"

"Not that I know of."

"I guess it won't hurt to continue the dream then. Not much we can do about it."

"Yeah..." You trailed off and looked to Vegeta. He didn't look much different, he looked like the Vegeta you knew. His hair swayed a little in the breeze and his focused gaze looked off ahead. He must've felt you staring, because he looked back to meet your gaze. He opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it to just stare back at you.

"..." Vegeta exhaled, before getting to his feet. "You said you were being trained by the human. You have more potential than that. Allow me to show you how a real fighter fights."

"Are... Are you going to train me?" You asked cautiously, curious about his strange decision.

"As much as I can. If you're human as you say you are, this training could prove to be too difficult. But you went face to face with Cell... I expect something out of you." Vegeta offered a hand and you took it, getting pulled to your feet.

"Alright." You looked down to meet Vegeta's eyes. "What are you going to teach me?"

"How to fight in stronger gravity and some of my own personal techniques. You better not plan to turn on me after I teach them to you though." He sent you a warning glare.

"That never has or will cross my mind."

"Good. Let's get started then."

You smiled and followed after Vegeta, as you both went to find a more open part of the canyon.

~Age 784, June 23~

You woke up the next morning, ready to head out on another mission. Chronoa, luckily, had one ready for you. You opened your eyes to a familiar desert landscape, but you knew it was in a different time and universe. You looked to your side to find Trunks. Not the Trunks you knew, but the one you had met back when Cell had appeared.

"New fighter identified as ___, caution will be taken. Highly dangerous." Across from you and Trunks was Android 16, yet, again. Trunks' eyes widened, before he looked to see you.

"___? What are you doing here? How are you here?" He asked.

"That's a question for another day. Or maybe you'll find out yourself." You shrugged, looking to 16. "I thought 16 was cool with us..."

"I think this 16 is from my time. Someone must have reactivated him. All I know is two androids is enough..." Trunks frowned.

16 removed his arms and charged up the guns within them, aiming them towards you and Trunks. You both flew out of the way as a barrage of laser bullets came flying your way. You flew upwards as 16 kept an eye on Trunks. You held out both hands and suddenly launched out rapid spheres of energy towards 16. They spread out and explode against or near 16.

"Hey, that looks like..." Trunks flew up beside you. "That move. Where did you learn it?"

"In a dream." You admitted.

"Huh... It's just... The only person I know who knows that move is my father."

"Mind if I drop in, kiddies?" You both snapped your heads over and jaw dropped, shocked at the sight. Cell, Perfect Cell no less, floated down to meet you two. He smirked, as you backed up in fear. "What? It looks as if you've seen a ghost."

"I think I have..." You mumbled.

"How are you here, Cell?" Trunks growled.

"How do you know my name? Or who I am for that matter?" Cell frowned.

"Trunks... This might be the Cell from your timeline, instead of the one from mine." You looked to the saiyan, worried, as he gritted his teeth and nodded.

"You're probably right... We need to kill him now." Trunks shouted, transforming into his super form. He glared at Cell, before diving towards him, his sword drawn.

You turned your attention to Android 16, knowing you would have to finish him off before helping Trunks. 16 crouches down, as a white aura surrounds him before he charges at you. You go to move out of the way, but he's too fast and knocks you down. He draws back his fist, but you hurry and fire a ray from your finger, piercing through his chest. He halts in his attack as you kick him back, getting to your feet.

"My mission..." 16's voice came out crackled.

"Abort mission and enter into hibernation mood." You commanded, hoping it would trigger something. 16's eyes flicker out and his body collapsed to the ground. You panted and looked down at his body. You didn't want to, but you knew you needed to kill him. Otherwise, he might come back and try to hurt other people. "Kame... Hame... Ha!"

You sent out a blast, disintegrating 16's body. You exhaled and stepped back, before looking up to Trunks and Cell. The bio-android already looked exhausted as he stumbles back from Trunks'.

"No... I was suppose to be perfect!" Cell shouted.

"Perfection isn't something your born or created with..." Trunks swung out his sword rapidly, chopping Cell into pieces. Before they could reform, Trunks and you sent out galick guns, destroying every last bit of Cell. Trunks' hair returned to normal as he floated to the ground and sheathed his sword. "It's something you work for."

"You've really grown up, huh?" You smiled at Trunks, who gave a small smile back.

"Yeah... Only because of everyone in your timeline." He looked at you seriously. "How... How are you here?"

"I can't tell you now, but one day in the future, you'll understand."

"Alright... But I'm holding you to it." Trunks sighed, a curious, but hopeful expression on his face. "So... Did you and my dad make up?"

"Yeah, we're on good terms now. Thanks to you." You grinned a little, folding your arms. "Trunks, saving the future and his father's relationships."

"It's what I do." Trunks joked, as your scouter beeped.

"I got to go. I'll see you, again, one day. May your future be bright, Trunks." You waved, before blasting off into the sky. Trunks watched you go, confused, but not questioning. He trusted you. If his father of all people did, he would, too.

~Age 852, May 22~

After cleaning up when you got home, you were packed and on your way to Pleasant Mountain. You needed to finish your training with Tien and you were determined to get it done before you had to head out, again. Pan promised to have your gi finished by the time you made it home. But five days to train, you hope it would be enough for the next battle.

You couldn't defeat Cell and if this enemy was stronger than him... You would need some serious help.

Your thoughts lingered on your dream last night. If you were really communicating with Vegeta through dreams, it could be helpful. Staying up to date and training under him, it might be just what you need.


	21. Day by Day, Year by Year

The dream tonight had you in a new area, that area being on New Namek. You found yourself training by a gentle stream on the planet. You wore some weighted clothing as you flew around, to build up your strength. At the moment, Vegeta was having you do push-ups.

"40... 41..." You counted, as Vegeta watched, making sure you did every push-up.

"100 push ups, then you can rest for a moment, before we move on to the technique part." Vegeta ordered, as you continued your push-ups.

"Tell me... About... Home... This year..." You stated as you continued your push-ups.

"It has been a year since I saw you... I was beginning to think that dream was messing with my head last year." Vegeta frowned, before sighing lightly. "It's been quiet. My son is doing more everyday."

"How is... Trunks?"

"Hm..." Vegeta's lip quirked up a bit on the side, as he looked away. "He's smart. He's been copying everything I do."

"He loves... His... Daddy..."

"Yeah... I suppose he does. He even helps out his mother with small things. Plays with toys like normal kids do. And his power..." Vegeta actually allowed a smile to cross his face. "He can climb with minimal effort. He's faster than other kids his age. He's truly a saiyan."

"You must... Be proud..."

"He's my son. I couldn't be prouder." Vegeta sighed and sat down to watch you push-up. "If you hadn't convinced me to settle down and take care of him. I would've missed out on something... Amazing. Different. Something I didn't know I was missing."

"So... You are... Truly... A super... Saiyan..." You huffed and smiled.

"I already was one."

"But in... A way... That Goku... Can't compare..." You reached your hundredth push up and rolled onto your back, panting.

"Kakarot wished he had my parenting skills." Vegeta glanced at you and raised an eyebrow. "Tired already? I expected more out of you."

"This is a dream. I can choose when I'm tired or not."

"Right." Vegeta got back to his feet and looked down at you. "Get to your feet, woman. Do you want to learn a technique of mine or not?"

"I'm up! I'm up!" You got to your feet, ignoring the sting in your arms.

"This is a hard technique to learn, but once you understand how it works, it's a very simple move to use." Vegeta faced one of the tall trees and held up his hand. Only his index and middle finger were held up and pressed together. Suddenly a blast of energy erupted around the tree. There was no sign of energy leaving Vegeta to destroy the tree.

"How?"

"Most moves require you to expel ki from your body, others require you to move it to certain points in your body, but others... Others require you to move your ki away from you and release it not from yourself but somewhere else entirely." Vegeta explained. "In this case, you transfer the ki to someone or something else and release it, destroying whatever it is you sent it to."

"Savage, but useful. How do you do it? How do you send power to another organism and release it?" You watched his movements carefully, not wanting to miss a thing.

"It only works for people like us, we who can sense energy. You need to make a connection, a link you could say, with the other living thing's ki and transfer your ki over." Vegeta nodded his head for you to follow him. You did so and he walked you over to an area with a couple bushes. "Plants are harder to connect to since they have weak ki, but they're good practice, if you can link with a plant, you can link with about anything."

"Alright..." You closed your eyes and heightened your ki senses. You blocked out Vegeta's power ki beside you and reached out towards the plant life that sat a few feet in front of you. It took some concentration, but you finally felt the plant's ki. "I can feel it."

"Good, now lock onto that energy and send your own energy over to it." You focused on the plant's energy and you now imagined a bridge for your ki to cross to the plant's energy. You felt some ki leave you and build up in the plant.

"Okay... And now?"

"Let it go. The plant doesn't gain your energy and can't control it." And so you did, you let go of your ki and a decent size explosion erupted in front of you. You stumbled back in surprise, but was proud to see that you did it. Vegeta folded his arms and nodded.

"Perfect. Almost as good as me."

"Almost?"

"You'll need years of training to reach my level, girl."

"Oh? Is that right?" You snorted and poked his shoulder teasingly. "Alright, mister super saiyan. One day, we really need to spar."

"Huh... I guess we never have gone head to head." Vegeta mused. "Interesting... It would be quite a fight. I am much more experienced than you, but I know you have some surprises up your sleeve. You might actually be a battle worth fighting."

"I'm so honored."

"You should be. I only consider Kakarot a formidable foe."

"Do you miss him?"

"..." Vegeta sighs. "Only for the fight. I'm the strongest being on earth now, but... It doesn't feel like a victory unless you actually beat the former strongest. It feels like I was given the place by default and its... Disappointing."

"There might be other strong beings out there."

"Like you?"

"Like me."

"Come fight me then, woman! It's getting boring over here." Vegeta sighed and looked up into the sky. "I'll be honest with you... I've been slacking with my training..."

"No."

"Yes. It's no joke. I just... Lost the fight... At first, I trained to become stronger than Frieza. And after that, I trained to become stronger than Kakarot. They're both gone and now... What's the point in training?" Vegeta closed his eyes and exhaled. "My pursuit for strength... Seems pointless at the moment..."

"You know, there's other things worth growing strong for. Maybe you just need to find them." You were implying Trunks and Bulma. They were worth growing strong for.

"I'll tell you when I find it." Vegeta opened his eyes and looked to you. "So, I shouldn't expect you for another year?"

"Probably." You frowned. "I really wish I could see all of you guys in person and more frequently."

"And why can't you? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I just can't visit unless you need me." It was the truth. Vegeta opened his mouth, probably to argue, but shut it, letting out an annoyed growl.

"I'll learn one day, woman..."

"Maybe..." You smiled and looked up into the sky to see millions of stars. You'd never seen this many in real life. "Is that training over for tonight?"

"Your training is never over."

~Age 852, May 23~

"And now, you do it." Tien stepped back and folded his arms, as he waited for you to demonstrate the move he just showed you.

You turned to the dummy and exhaled. You threw a fist a forward, knocking the dummy into the air before throwing your other fist sending the dummy skyward. You flew up and slammed both fists down on the dummy, slamming it into the ground. You landed and let out a breathe, looking to Tien.

"Perfect. Now let's hone those skills." Tien smiled, before holding up a volleyball. You smiled as he passed the volleyball to you and you passed it back. You never realized a sport would help so much with learning a technique.

"Not to be too personal, Tien, but..." You trailed off, not sure if you wanted to ask.

"Ask away, ___, I'm not easily offended."

"Is Chiaotzu still around?" There was a pause as Tien caught the ball and tried to find a way formulate his words.

"Yes. I just don't get to see him as much as I wish I could. He's my dearest friend, but we both had very different paths." Tien smiled softly. "But I don't mind. We meet as much as we can and he's enjoying life. What more could I ask for?"

"Hopefully I can meet him some day."

"He would like you. But he likes everyone, so it wouldn't be a surprise." Tien smiled and passed the volleyball to you.

"Definitely send me a sign if he does come to visit."

"Will do." Tien paused. "You've grown significantly stronger."

"I've been training."

"But even more so than yesterday. You weren't training in the middle of the night, were you?" Tien frowned, as your thoughts trailed to your dream last night. The training in your dream, could it have really effected you?

"No... Maybe it's a saiyan thing."

"So, you are a saiyan. I guess I should have guessed, you're a pretty determined individual." Tien complimented.

"We could blame the saiyan part of me for that, but I think I just choose to be determined." You smiled and spiked the ball back over.

"I'll tell you. It's refreshing to have someone stubborn to teach. Usually everyone else is too loose or give up to fast." Tien easily passed the ball back over.

"Trust me, I have something worth getting stronger for."

~

The days continued like this. During the day, you would train with Tien, learning new techniques and moves. During the night, you would dream and meet with Vegeta in different locations. Sometimes it was Namek, sometimes it was the desert, sometimes it was Cell's battleground, sometimes it was even the gravity chamber. Every night was a year into the future and you could tell.

Vegeta's whole demeanor had changed over the years. He used to have a burning passion for training and becoming stronger. Without Goku, he had lost that passion. But you could tell the fire was lit again whenever he saw you in his dream. He would relax and gladly teach you his ways.

He would explain what he deemed to be the most important events of the year.

"The bald one got married to the android."

"Really? I'm so happy for them!"

"It shocked me he even had a shot with her, but it sort of makes sense now."

"When are you going to settle down and get married?"

"Tch, it never even crossed my mind..."

"Come on, you have a son, don't you think he wants a mom and a dad?"

"He wants me and Bulma, and I... Can't see myself settling down with her. She's good with Trunks, but our passion died out long ago." Vegeta shook his head.

"Maybe you should give her another chance."

"Maybe when she stops hanging around that 'Yamcha'." Vegeta sighed and leaned back on the gravity machine. "I care about her, but I don't think romantically."

"Maybe one day you'll change your mind and find you can like someone romantically." You nudged his arm a little, as you began to adjust the controls of the training room. He watched you and hummed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are halfway through the story, how does it feel?


	22. Broly

You would later find out about Krillin having a child with 18, how Gohan was doing in school, how Goten and Trunks became best friends, and Trunks' growth.

"He's strong for a half-breed." Vegeta admitted.

"I'll give you one good reason why." You smiled, as Vegeta looked to you curiously. "It's because you're his father."

"Admittedly, it's the only reason that makes sense."

You're training day and night cause you to double in strength and learn many more techniques, including Tri-Beam, Neo Tri-Beam, Double Galick Cannon, Final Flash, Big Bang Attack, and Destructo Disk. Your time to train though was coming to an end and you found yourself graduating from the New Crane School.

You bowed to Tien, who bowed in return.

"You have trained well, ___. I expect you to come back for the annual New Crane School fighting competition." Tien informed, giving you an expectant look.

"Of course, I would like to test my abilities against you, Master." You smirked and stood up straight.

"I look forward to it. I wish your journey back to be safe, ___, and hope your job back home goes well." Tien nodded to you, as some other students waved and said farewell. You returned the gesture to the other students, before lifting your bag over your shoulder and taking off into the sky. You began to head back home, as adrenaline pumped through your body.

You were ready to return to your adventure back home. You were ready to see your friends, again, and you were ready to see Vegeta in person instead of in dreams.

~

You made it home by the time the sun began to set. You knew Elder Kai and Chronoa wouldn't let you go into the past at this hour, so you touch downed in front of your house. You entered the small home and set your stuff to the side, as you walked into the kitchen. You quickly made up a small dinner, small for a saiyan, and contemplated when you might enter back into the past.

Every time you visited Vegeta in your dreams a year would pass. So... Maybe seven years in the future? If you counted tonight it would be so. A lot had come to pass in your absence, hopefully you would be able to keep up.

You would be seeing Vegeta tonight one last time, maybe he can help ease the change.

~

You found yourself in the gravity chamber, again. You expected to find Vegeta training, but you were surprised to find the saiyan sitting on the ledge of the machine, his head in his hands. You frowned and approached him.

"Vegeta? What's the matter?" You asked.

"Don't mess with me... Don't mess with my mind... I know none of this is real..." Vegeta responded lowly, not lifting his head.

"Vegeta, we've been through this before. We know this isn't a dream, because-"

"Because what?!" His head shot up, his glare in full force. "Because we share stupid facts?! I could've easily thought of them myself. This is just an accursed dream that wishes to mess with me!"

"What makes you think it's not a real connection?"

"Because I've begged and pleaded and requested that you come back. I thought you would come back when someone like me, someone who doesn't normally beg, would ask. But countlessly you've visited my dreams over the years and nothing!" Vegeta got to his feet, looked up at you before looking away. "You're just a dream..."

"Vegeta, the next time we meet, I'll prove to you that these weren't just dreams."

"Ha, what a laugh. There won't be a next time will there? And if there is, the real you won't know about this." Vegeta turned to you, looking about ready to explode. "Fine. If you're so real, remember this. I heard you singing to Trunks that one day."

"You..." You paled a little, embarrassed. "You did?"

"Oh, yes. I was going to apologize to you, but I didn't want to stop your singing. It had been so long since I heard sincere singing and no, you don't have the best voice." You looked down, as he went on. "But your heart was in it and it was the most amazing lullaby I had ever heard."

"Real... Really?"

"Yes, you fool! Is it so hard to believe?!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially from you."

"Then this next one will make your head spin." Vegeta stepped closer to you, his voice lowering in volume. "You make me feel something... Something I have never felt before, something I don't think saiyans are suppose to feel."

"What is it?" You were hesitant, scared. You weren't sure if this was real either.

"I want to protect you. I want to be the one who makes you smile and laugh. Even if it annoys me to no end. I want you to worry about me, like how I worry about you. Like that day I almost died." Vegeta stated.

"I... That day Frieza killed you, you... You saw my expression when you came back?"

"No one has shown so much fear and happiness towards me within a span of moments. Everyone else would have rather had me dead, but you..." Vegeta looked to the side. "Since the beginning, you never wanted me dead. Why?"

"I knew you were important, Vegeta. I knew you would do great things."

"I feel something for you." Vegeta looked back to you as he said it. "But this is a dream and I'll never be able to say this to the real you. Not because I don't want to, but because you've made it apparent that you want me with someone else. And because I'm not sure if what this feeling is, is real love."

"Vegeta, I..." You trailed off, realizing he just confessed to you. What have you done? You've really screwed up the timeline now. But you so badly wanted to return the feelings.

Vegeta didn't say anything as he suddenly reached up and grabbed the collar of your shirt, pulling you down a little so you were at his level. He stopped, before your lips could meet and hesitated. He released your shirt and stepped back. He sent you one last look, before leaving the gravity chamber.

You were suppose to fix the timeline, how could you fix this?

~Age 774, May 7~

You opened your eyes, immediately sensing the powerful forces in front of you. Goku and Vegeta stood across from each other, radiating powerful energy, clearly in their super saiyan 2 forms. You wondered if it was them that you needed to help, when suddenly an energy that was both theirs combined appeared behind you. You gulped and looked over your shoulder.

A huge, no giant saiyan stood behind you. He was easily double your height and the guy was massive. Basically a brick wall. He laughed darkly as he watched you back up in shock.

"Come to stop me? Not even Kakarot could hope to defeat me." The saiyan taunted, before rushing forward. You couldn't move fast enough as your suddenly knocked in the head by his arm.

Before you can hit the ground, the saiyan grabs you by the shoulders and lifts you up, before kicking up, sending you skyward. The saiyan appears in the air next to you as you get thrown upwards. He grabs you by the head and rockets you into the ground. Your head is ringing and as you try to climb out of the crater you formed, the saiyan appears above you. He grabs you by the head and holds you up, before upper cutting you.

You cough up some blood, as the saiyan releases you. You spat the rest of the blood in your mouth onto the ground, as the saiyan stood up straight and laughed.

"Pathetic! Weak! I can't believe those fools weren't capable of beating you before!" He mocked and smirked viciously down at you. "Time to crush the bug!"

The saiyan lifted his arms ready to crush you into oblivion. He brought down his fists, but a figure came in between and caught both of them. You looked up a little to find Goku, he strained against the power but managed to hold it up.

"Get out of here, ___! It isn't safe!" Goku glanced back, serious about his request.

"I'm not gonna leave you here to fight by yourself." You climbed out of the crater and stumbled to your feet. "I can fight."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I promise." You nodded, as Goku glanced back. He nodded and pushed the other saiyan back. Vegeta landed off to the side and smirked at Goku.

"Afraid, Kakarot? I would be, too." Vegeta cackled as you frowned at him. What happened? You noticed the symbol across his forehead and everything clicked. He was under the control of Babidi.

"Can you handle this guy alone?" Goku gestured to the saiyan and looked to you.

"I'll hold him off long enough for you to beat Vegeta." The prince growled at your comment, but Goku smiled unsurely and nodded.

"I'm holding you to it." Goku blasts over and meets Vegeta in battle. You looked back to the saiyan who chuckles lowly.

"You can't even hold yourself after one attack. Do you wish for Broly to kill you?" The saiyan, Broly, asked.

"No... But that wasn't me at my fullest... Kaio-ken times ten!" Your body burst from the energy, but unlike the pain you felt before from the power up, the most you felt was clammy. That training really helped. You felt all your pain from before slip away as you stood up straight and glared at Broly. "Maybe I can't defeat you, but I'm not going down after one move!"

"Then throw something at me, girl."

You flew up and put the tips of your fingers together, and looked through the triangle down at Broly. You forced all your ki there and with a drawn breathe, you prepared to sacrifice some of your life energy for the attack.

"Tri-Beam, ha!" A giant laser expelled from your hands and burned into Broly. You continued to shout, causing the laser to beam out continually. You felt the color of the world around you drain, but didn't feel any worse. You were going to be half-dead once the Kaio-ken wore off. You dropped your hands to stop the attack.

Broly wasn't down, but he was bleeding. Cuts ran along his body from where the laser pierced. Broly looked up at you, shaking with anger.

"How? How?! You shouldn't have that kind of power!" Broly shouted.

"I had two great teachers push me to my limit." You held your index and middle finger out together and smirked. "And I'm not as strong as they are."

You sent out your ki and blew up Broly from the inside. He coughed up some blood himself and let out a scream of anger. He forms a beam of energy and launches it forward. It grows into a giant ball of energy and before it smashes into you, you catch it.

It slowly pushes you back and you tried to launch it back towards him. You pushed with all your ki until finally you shoved it back towards him. Broly punched through the blast, but his knuckles began to bleed.

"I will kill you!" Broly shouted. "You will die by my hand!"

"Agh!" Your blood ran cold and you looked over to the two. You watched as Goku dropped at Vegeta's feet, defeated. The prince lifted his gaze towards you, letting a dark smirk cross his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try not to take Broly too seriously. Reader can definitely defeat him, but I find th character so boring, I decided to give him a decent fight.
> 
> Also, Majin Vegeta is a jerk to everyone at first. It had to be done.


	23. Innocent Buu

Fortunately for you, Broly retreated from the fight, even though you knew he could have handled it. Unfortunately, that left you alone with a Majin Vegeta and a passed out Goku. You landed on the ground and approached Vegeta, who didn't seem to want to fight you. Even if the look he was sending was filled with blood lust.

"What's happened to you, Vegeta?" You asked, keeping a safe distance.

"Don't act so surprise. What you see before you is true power. In its true form. This is the deadly force that I have exhumed." Vegeta boasted.

"It's not you."

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes, but not of you." You frowned. "I'm scared of what you've done. This isn't you, Vegeta."

"And what? You think I'm some weakling? Someone who is below Kakarot's feet?" Vegeta scoffed.

"No. But I also don't think you're a slave to someone else's power." You must have hit a nerve, because Vegeta growled and looked down. "Come on, Vegeta... We both know this isn't you."

"You don't know me."

"I know you have a little brother." Vegeta froze up as you continued. "And he might still be out there."

"No..."

"And I know you care about Trunks, even if you deny it." You began to take careful steps forward as Vegeta's look of disbelief grew. "I know you heard me sing that lullaby to Trunks."

"There's no way..."

"And I know you thought I did pretty good." You stopped a foot away from Vegeta. He finally decided to look up at you, meeting your gaze. He looked weak for a moment, despite the overwhelming power radiating off of him. "And I know you care about me... Actually I'm not sure if you still do, but I know you did before."

Vegeta was silent, his gaze piercing into yours.

"And I want to let you know... I feel the same way." You didn't want to confess like this, actually you didn't want to confess at all. But you felt like you needed to and that this was the best time to do it. And it seemed you perceived right. Vegeta's expression softened for a moment, before he dropped his gaze and clenched his fists.

"Babidi..." He mumbled. That's when you felt the spike of energy. A strong force was heading straight towards you two. You both looked over to see a pink form fly over and land in front of you two.

"Buu's gonna fight you!" The pink blob cheered. You knew Buu, heck you knew one of his descendants, and you always knew him as a cheerful, kind being. What stood in front of you was an eerily, creepy monster. What a flip in roles.

"___. You need to take Kakarot's advice and get out of here." Vegeta ordered. "This isn't some small fight. This being is dangerous."

"Then I'm not leaving you to fight him alone." You insisted, standing your ground beside Vegeta. You didn't know if you could take your own word though, the Kaio-ken was wearing off and you were beginning to feel the pain of Broly's attacks. Was that a cut on your back?

"Ugh, you're too stubborn." But Vegeta didn't argue any further as he launched himself at Buu. The Majin easily deflected the attack, before shoving his arms forward. An energy wave released from his hands, ramming into you and Vegeta. You tried to brace against it, but it grew stronger and morphed into a sphere. It exploded against you and Vegeta, launching you both back.

"Buu too strong for you!" The pink blob cheered.

Your armor was crumbling apart from all the damage it had endured throughout the day and you decided to remove it, considering how useless it was now. You rolled your shoulders as you got to your feet and looked to Buu. You jumped into the air and stretched out your arms, gathering your ki in your palms. You slammed your hands forward, releasing a giant beam of energy down on Buu.

A dark aura wrapped around Buu as he endured through the attack, giggling after it ends.

"That tickles!" The Majin cheered. You faltered, falling to the ground, but catching yourself before you hit it too hard. Your energy was draining and that last attack had your all in it. Maybe you did need to retreat, but what about Vegeta?

"Galick gun!" Vegeta flew up behind Buu and shot a strong beam at him, but like before Buu just brushed it off like it was nothing. This whole fight seemed pointless, Buu was just too strong. Maybe if you were at full strength you could do it, but you spent all of it on Broly. "Girl!"

You looked over to Vegeta who gestured with an open palm.

"Remember what I taught you. We will do it together. It won't stop him, but it will stall him for a moment." Vegeta held his palm up to Buu, raising his head. You understood what he was doing and did the same, raising your own palm towards Buu. At the same time you both released a powerful sphere of energy that drove into Buu. It left behind a crater and even a cloud from the explosion.

You felt the last of your energy drain from you, as you stumbled over to Vegeta. He still glowed in his super form and the only reason you could tell he was getting tired was the sweat dripping off his forehead. You looked down to him questionably.

"What now?" You asked.

"Now, you need to leave." He answered, looking to Buu.

"What?! No! I'm not leaving-"

"Dad!" You both looked over to see two children land. The first you recognized as Trunks, but to your surprise despite being only eight he radiated in his own super form. He ran over and looked up at Vegeta. "Dad, we came to help!"

"Yeah, you don't have to do this alone." The other kid chirped. He was also in his own super form and you could tell by the hair and the gentle eyes that this was the son of Goku, Goten.

Vegeta stared at Trunks, before letting out a soft sigh.

"I only ever hugged you once... And that was when you were a baby... That was so long ago... I feel I owe you at least that..." Vegeta stepped forward and embraced his son. Trunks stiffened up, but relaxed as he looked up at his father, scared.

"Dad... You're embarrassing me... You can do this later..." Trunks insisted, not wanting to accept what Vegeta was trying to say. You also caught on and felt your heart drop. Why else would Vegeta humble himself down at this moment?

"Take care of your mother and yourself, Trunks..." Vegeta said, before pulling away. Before Trunks can respond, Vegeta knocks him out and let's him drop to the ground. Goten looks on in surprise, but Vegeta doesn't leave him for long as he knocks him out, too. You looked to Vegeta for an answer, but he doesn't meet your eyes.

"You... You aren't going to fight him are you?" You already knew the answer.

"I am, but this time I will take him to hell with me."

"So, you're just gonna kill yourself?!"

"Girl, you always told me that everything you did was because you had to do what was right." Vegeta looked to you with a determined expression. "I will do what is right and save my son. Save my world."

"..." You knew he was right and you do remember a time in the past where Pan said Vegeta had sacrificed himself to save everyone. You just weren't expecting right here and now. You looked down and nodded a little. "I won't stop you..."

"Thank you."

"What happened?" You both looked over as Piccolo landed beside you both. He looked at the passed out Goku and kids, and looked to Vegeta and then Buu.

"Piccolo, with ___ take Kakarot and the kids, and leave this place." Vegeta ordered, more than requested. But Piccolo didn't argue as he lifted up Goku and threw him over his shoulder. You frowned and picked up Trunks and Goten, holding them against your sides. Vegeta turned to Buu, without even giving a goodbye.

You didn't give one either as you and Piccolo blasted off into the air and away from the area. It wasn't until you heard and felt a large explosion that you let some tears fall. Your chest tightened in frustration, as you felt one of the ki behind you fade away.

~

An hour or so had passed since Vegeta had sacrificed himself to stop Buu. The sacrifice was in vain, but that didn't mean it was any less sincere. You decided to stay to help explain to Trunks what happened and to finally have a conversation with Goku. The older saiyan woke up first.

"Vegeta sure grew strong, huh?" Goku let out an airy laugh as he sat up in bed. He paused and looked to you. You were alone in the guest bedroom with him and you were feeling anxious. You knew what question was coming and Goku has probably waited over a decade to hear it. "So... You're a saiyan."

"Yes." You might have lied to Vegeta, but you weren't going to lie to Goku. He knew the truth anyway.

"That's... Amazing." Goku smiled. "I... I was so sure that Vegeta and I were the last. How did you make it out?"

"I need to be honest with you, Goku. I'm only a sixteenth saiyan. The rest of me is human." You admitted, looking to your lap.

"Really? So, your saiyan line must've been on this planet for quite a while."

"You could say that."

"So, why didn't you tell us? It kind of seems like you're trying to hide that you're a saiyan." Goku frowned. "You aren't ashamed, are you?"

"Of course not! I've never been ashamed of being a saiyan." You sighed. "It's complicated, but revealing your a saiyan in this time... It's like drawing a target on your head."

"You have a good point. But it wouldn't have hurt to tell me, right?" Goku paused and was a bit softer with his next words. "It wouldn't have hurt to tell Vegeta, right?"

"Yes, because he would love to find out I'm a half-breed." You sarcastically commented.

"To be honest, he might be a bit too excited if he heard." Goku smiled a little and sighed. "You're a good ally to us, ___. I don't understand why you don't stick around. We care about you and I promise we don't bite."

"I know you don't, but I can't."

"I understand. But maybe one day." Goku looked at his faded hands. "One day to be alive... And this happens..."

"It's not your fault."

"But I should still fix it." Goku got to his feet and looked to you. "You'll need to leave soon, right?"

"After I meet with Trunks."

"Right, he'll need someone like you to talk to." Goku smiles. "Vegeta didn't talk about you too much to him, but he'll definitely know who you are once you say your name."

"That both makes me excited and scares me." You wondered what kind of stuff Vegeta said about you.

"Probably just good stuff. Now I need to go meet with the others." Goku left the room.

~

You didn't need to sit in Trunks' room for long, before he woke up. He looked to you questionably. You knew what he wanted to know and all you did was shake your head. Tears built up in the boys eyes as he silently began to cry, his form shaking. You held out a hand and he took it as he continued to break down.


	24. Super Buu

Bulma came in soon afterwards and quickly swept up her son, beginning to cry with him. You left them alone and decided to say a quick hello to Goten, before leaving. The young saiyan happily wrapped you up in a hug (mostly consisting of just your legs) and to your surprise, he understood you needed to leave quick.

"Gohan mentioned you a couple times, so I know you're always busy." Goten smiled. "Come back soon, okay? Gohan would be so happy to see you, again!"

"I have a feeling I'll be back soon, again." You smiled and ruffled Goten's hair. "It was nice to finally meet you."

"You heard about me?"

"I knew you while you were still in your mother's stomach." You smiled, simplifying it for him. "And Vegeta told me about you."

"You kept contact with him?"

"I tried."

"He was a good guy... Despite him being angry all the time." Goten's smile faltered. "Trunks always liked spending time with him... He's going to be crushed."

"He's going to need you then." You nudged the young saiyan. "He needs his best friend to help him through this."

"I'll do my best!" Goten chirped. You smiled and once you exited the room, you closed your eyes. In moments, you were sent back to the future.

~Age 852, May 29~

"___, you know what you did was fatal." Chronoa frowned as she followed you out of the study.

"I know what I did was wrong and against protocol, but..." You sighed and stopped. "I care about him and to see him like that."

"But you're leading him on! He needs to be with Bulma." Chronoa points out.

"I know and this is selfish of me, but how do I stop?" You ran a hand through your hair. "And it won't even matter, when all the edits are fixed I won't see any of them, again."

Chronoa didn't respond and you took that chance to leave the building. You walked away from the time nest and from the time area in general and made your way home. You quietly slipped inside your home, but you didn't miss the gi that sat on your coffee table. You walked over and picked up the gi. You turned it around and the Crane symbol was stitched into the back.

You smiled and hugged the gi to yourself. It was perfect. You wore your family colors and your master's symbol. Your armor was beyond repair at this point (that and it was left behind in the past), you decided that first thing tomorrow you'd start wearing the gi to your missions.

You placed the gi down and checked the calendar. How ironic of a day it was. You lost Vegeta and today was the day you needed to relive your memories of when your parents were here. You lifted some flowers from a vase in your kitchen and walked outside. You walked through town, until you finally reached your destination. A cemetery.

You didn't stay long. Just placed the flowers on your parents' grave, shared a few words and left. You knew if you stayed any longer your thoughts would travel to darker places and you would break down. You have been without your parents for almost two decades, you'd think you would handle it better. You did, but it still hurt.

You decided maybe it would be good to visit Pan today. She would be mourning, too, but with more people. Like her father and grandfather and more. It was hard to accept it before, but it finally sunk in that the people you spent time with, most of them were dead and gone now.

But they have never felt so alive to you until now.

~

You got dressed for bed. You felt the now healed scar along your back. The F was clearly printed and you knew it would be forever. It wasn't something you could hide and maybe that was for the best. You wouldn't want to forget your adventure.

You climbed into bed and paused for a moment. Would you meet Vegeta in your dream tonight? Or was that only a thing that would occur when it felt it was needed? You decided not to dwell on it as you fell asleep.

~Age 852, May 30~

You pulled the blue shirt over your head and pulled it down to your waist. You then pulled on the orange gi, putting your arms through the sleeves of it. You tied a blue, cloth belt around your waist, keeping the Gi together. You looked yourself over in the mirror and smiled. You really looked like a member of the Son family.

You picked up your scouter and glanced at it in your hands. The only reason you brought it with you was to know when your mission ended. You were pretty good at determining it by now. You decided to leave it for this mission. If it turns out you needed it, you wouldn't leave it, again.

~Age 774, May 8~

"___!" Two voices shouted simultaneously as you appeared in the past. You opened your eyes to find yourself on Kami's look-out. You looked over to find Piccolo and a child who was radiating strong energy in his super form. In front of them was Buu, but he looked very different. Taller, slimmer, and definitely more evil.

"What's going on?" You asked, getting in to position.

"You know, the usual. This punk wants to destroy the world and we're here to stop him." Piccolo gestured to Buu, who smirked.

"You'll hope you can stop me." Buu snickered and looked to you. "You won't stand a chance against me."

"And who's the kid?" You asked, ignoring Buu's comment.

"Gotenks." Piccolo answered. It took you a moment, before it clicked.

"Goten and Trunks!"

"That's us!" The child, Gotenks, beamed before glaring at Buu. "And we're gonna kick this guy's butt!"

"You can try, kiddies!" Buu let out a ear-shattering shriek, that literally began to rip apart time and space. You almost felt yourself slip away to the future, but Piccolo hurried and rushed forward, jabbing at the Majin. Buu wasn't affected by the attack and jumped back, smirking. "If it's a fight you want, I'll deliver."

Gotenks tackled away Buu and began to fight him off one on one... Or would it be one on two? You prepared a disc made of your ki and launched it forward. It sliced through Buu, but he formed back together to your disgust. He chuckled and looked at you.

"Don't you realize? You're out match." Buu is hit in the head and then stomach, repeatedly by ki blasts. You looked to see Gotenks repeating the action. You hated to think about it, but Gotenks seemed to be the only one that could stand a chance against Buu.

"It seems pointless for us to fight." Piccolo voiced your thoughts. "But we can still range attack. Any damage will help."

"I can do that." And with that, you sent out powerful blasts, but none that would drain you like the tri-beam. But with every blow, very little progress was made. Piccolo paused and looked to the edge of the look-out. "What's up?"

"Do you feel that?"

You looked over the edge, before honing your senses for some ki and then you felt it. Gohan. You looked to Buu and narrowed your eyes. You knew what you needed to do. Without a word, you boosted forward and grabbed Buu by the waist, not slowing your movement.

The majin didn't move, confused, as you soared over the edge of the look-out, diving towards the ground. The surface was coming fast and before you could release Buu, he double wrapped his arm around your waist.

"If I'm hitting the ground, you're coming with me." Buu hissed, before suddenly you both were five feet under. You were released and you clawed back to the surface, panting when you hit fresh air. You got to your feet and looked over as Buu rose from the ground as well. He glared at you and pulled his arm back to swing at you, when a figure dropped by not too far from the both of you.

You looked over and were surprised to see a young adult. I mean, you weren't surprise, but seeing him grown up in this timeline was a shock. Gohan got to his feet and glared at Buu.

"I don't appreciate what you've been doing to my friends." Gohan's eyes flickered to you and he allowed a small smile, before looking back to Buu with a frown. "I won't let you get away with this."

"Come and stop me, 'Hero'." Buu cackled, before shooting lasers out of his eyes. Gohan easily maneuvered out of the way. You took the chance to charge up a kamehameha, but Buu must've sensed it, because in a matter of seconds, you were wrapped up in Buu's torso and being constricted. Your elbows jutted into your sides painfully and the Majin was crushing your ribs. Before it could get any worse, Gohan appeared and sliced through Buu's flesh, freeing you.

You dropped to the ground, panting, as the two engaged in combat.

"Broly has come to help fight!" You whirled your head over to see said super saiyan touch down and smirk at you. And that's when something inside of you snapped.

"Okay. No." You stated bluntly. You flew up into the air and tucked in your elbows. "No, no, no, nope! Kaio-ken times fifteen!"

Your body burst into flames, but you didn't feel any strain as you glared down at Broly. He tried to seem unimpressed, but you noticed the slight surprise from his shifting. In a moment of unsureness, he sends out a dark ki sphere along with a wave of energy. You brace through the attack and glower at Broly.

You flew forward and stopped right before Broly, placing your hands on his chest. Yellow energy glowed beneath your palms as you smirked at Broly.

"I won't be missing you." A massive energy wave blasts through your hands, into Broly's chest, and out his back. The saiyan screams at the surging energy, before it stops and you hop back. Broly disappears in a cloud of dark smoke, but not before you saw him collapse to his knees.

You quickly turned your focus back to Buu and Gohan. You noticed Gohan was beginning to strain under the pressure and you decided you needed to help your old friend and great grandfather. You landed on the ground and drew back your foot, putting your hands together. You charged your ki into your hands and kept your eye on Buu.

"Kame... Hame... Ha!" You pushed your hands forward, releasing the blast that was powered by your Kaio-ken into the monster. The blast burned through Buu, but it didn't take him long to reform and smirk over at you.

"You have been fun, human. But I am now tired. You are just an annoying bug at this point. Bye bye." Buu dropped his jaw, to unearthly levels and began to charge up a beam in his mouth. It was a pink sphere with black and pink electricity sparking within it. Once large enough, Buu fires the energy from his mouth in a narrow streak.

Your confidence from defeating Broly got the best of you as you caught the beam. You planned on sending the energy right back, but you strained against the attack. Finally, realizing it was futile to toss it back, you brace against the attack causing it to sore past you. Like the other beams, you expected the beam to just leave a few scratches as it passed across your body almost harmlessly. That's why you were surprised when you opened your mouth and blood dripped out.

The metallic substance filled your throat and you looked down to your chest. There was a decent size hole through it and if you weren't using kaio-ken you knew it would be hurting like a mother. But that power up doesn't make you immortal. You collapsed to your knees, bringing an arm up to cover the hole in your chest before falling completely to the ground. The sounds of Gohan shouting rung in your ears, as you closed your eyes and darkness swirled in your vision.

~

You woke up in hell. It's not an exaggeration, you were really in hell when you woke up. You were expecting fire, spikes and little demons running around, but you were instead met with a flat plain with randomly colored bubbles floating round. You got to your feet, finding yourself fully intact, your gi was even repaired, when you noticed somebody else with you in hell. Future Trunks lied on the ground passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear, the reader is dead at this point. But we all know Dragon Ball, death isn't a big deal.


	25. Reunion

You rushed to your Trunks' side and Inspected him. He had a beating heart and was breathing. He was still alive. You looked around. He must've come to fix something around here.

A figure suddenly appear not too far away from you. They were red and purple, having a very demonic form. You wondered for a second if this was the devil himself. But then you reminded yourself that you already fought Frieza.

The man didn't say anything, instead just lazily swishing his tail back and forth. You no doubt knew that he was the one who did this Trunks, so you got back to your feet and prepared to attack the creature. You encompassed your arms with energy and launched forward, swinging at the guy. He disappeared and reappeared by your side in the blink of an eye. He presses a pink sphere of energy against your chest and it explodes, sending you flying back.

You caught yourself. You were dead already, you couldn't die, again. You would just have to put this guy in his place, before he strips anymore dignity away. You pulled back your hand, before sending out a Galick gun. The being took some time to deflect the attack and you took that chance to fly upwards.

You put the tips of your fingers together, forming a triangle. This move always required a sacrifice of energy, but now that you were dead, it was going to be an endless massacre with no pause. You shouted, sending out the energy beam from your positioned fingers. The creature coward against it, not being able to hold it up.

You finally let up, because you couldn't shout forever and dropped your hands. To your annoyance, the creature stood up, again, still having some fight in him. The creature drew back his fist, preparing to send some ki your way, when suddenly he was obliterate by a blast below. You looked over at the source and beamed.

"Vegeta!" You dropped to the ground and ran over. Before the saiyan could get a word in, you embraced him. "You're alright!"

"If being dead is alright..." Vegeta shook his head and looked to the side to see your face. "Again, you are too happy to see me."

"I can't help it, I..." You drew back and cleared your throat. "What you did was amazing and everyone misses you at this point."

"Right." He didn't seem convinced, but didn't turn away your praise. Vegeta looked up at you and frowned. "You're dead."

"Huh?" You glanced up and noticed the halo hovering over your head. "Oh, yeah. I am. It's not long of a story, but..."

"We will save it for later."

"Yeah. Thank you."

"We need to get out of here." Vegeta looked around at the wide plain, before looking up. "I was taking that way when I felt your ki."

"Yeah?" You looked up and saw a winding road above you, shaped like a snake. "Huh..."

"It's safer that way. Some of our enemies are here and could sense us if we cross below." Vegeta glanced back into hell and you knew what he was talking about. You couldn't ignore those strong energy levels hovering behind you. You were glad you were out of sight. You remembered Trunks and looked over, but the time patroller was gone. You hope he was somewhere safe.

"I might be able to teleport out of here."

"Kakarot could teleport, but he couldn't get out of here." Vegeta shook his head. "This place has some restrictions and escape is one of them. We would have to be gifted the chance to get out of here."

"Then why were you running on that?" You pointed up to the road.

"I felt something pulling me down that way. I might've woken up in hell, but I don't think that's where I'm needed right now." Vegeta glanced at the path. "I think it leads back to the entrance."

"Then let's take it. We have nothing better to do right now."

"So, you're coming with me?" Vegeta smirked a little and looked at you expectantly.

"More like you're coming with me, I'm gonna help you out of here and your going to go destroy Buu." You smiled, before shooting upwards. You landed on the floating road and Vegeta came up beside you.

"I can't defeat that thing."

"Since when were you a quitter?"

"Since the moment I sacrificed myself, exerting all my energy to kill a beast and nothing happened." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but remember that saiyan boost?"

"That does sound appealing."

"Trust me, Vegeta. We're gonna need you." You smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. You didn't want to push his ego so far, but... "We've always needed you."

"Hm, is this "we" royal?" Vegeta smirked, again, and you cleared your throat, looking away.

"If it convinces you to come help out... Yeah."

"I'm convinced then." Vegeta hopped off the ground and hovered in the air. He was definitely glowing with pride now, as he gestured down the snake-way. "Come on, woman. We have places to be. People to save."

"Never thought I would hear you say that, but I have to say, it's a nice change." You smiled and shot off ahead. The prince watched you zoom ahead, before following from right behind. You were glad you weren't left to wander in hell alone, but you hope you found a way to come back to life. How else will you be able to travel back to the future?

~

Half an hour of flying later, you both found you were getting closer to the entrance, but you still had a ways to go. You decided to make some conversation.

"So, you let Babidi control you, because you wanted to beat Goku." You stated, more than asked.

"The wizard said he could unlock my inner potential. Open up the power inside of me that still lied dormant." Vegeta frowned, looking ahead as he flew. "I was a fool. None of that power was me. Not really."

"I could have told you that."

"Tsk." Vegeta glanced at you, before focusing ahead, again. "You look like Kakarot in those clothes. What happened to your armor?"

"My armor was beyond repair last time and my grandmother made this for me, so I decided I needed to wear it." You smiled at the thought.

"Grandmother? I suppose I should have guessed you had family. Your parents are alright with you risking your life?" He asked it harmlessly, innocently even, but it still hurt to hear it. You didn't answer and Vegeta looked to you curiously. "Woman?"

"... They would have been alright with me doing this." You answered a bit too stiffly. There was a pause as Vegeta took in what you said.

"They would be proud. Scared, horrified, and thinking you're crazy, but proud." Vegeta doesn't meet your surprised look. "That's how I feel when I see Trunks do these big things. Pride, but worry."

"That's what parents are suppose to do." You smiled and looked ahead, again, your heart drumming in your chest.

"My father wouldn't be proud of me. Becoming vulnerable, showing care towards others." Vegeta turned the focus to him.

"Well, his opinion shouldn't matter to you."

"And why is that? He is my father. My blood."

"Blood doesn't mean a thing. The people who care about you? That's your family and their the one who's opinion matters." You stated firmly. "And let me tell you, you have a lot of people who care that are proud of you."

"You are full of the ego boosts today, aren't you?" Vegeta chuckled.

"I can stop them if they're getting annoying."

"Oh no. Don't let me stop you. I enjoy it." He quickly countered. There was a pause. "You aren't the only one who has lost your parents, so if there's ever a time you need to talk about it... I usually rant to you, so it only seems fair."

"I might take you up on that offer one day." You smiled at him, before seeing a large building in the distance. "I think that's the entrance!"

"No time to waste then. Hold on." Vegeta wrapped his arm around your waist, before doubling his flight speed and booking it towards the building. You felt many different energies of ki and knew your were heading in the right direction. First stop was here, next you would need to find a way to come back to life.

~

"I don't usually do this..." The demon like king started. "But those punks up there need your help. They're taking a serious whooping."

"So, of course they need me." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"I will grant you one day of life to help them, but after that you must return to hell." The man sat up, looking down at the both of you.

"She must come with me." Vegeta placed a hand on your shoulder.

"What? We have no need for a weakling like her up there. What point would she have?"

"She comes with me or I don't go at all." Vegeta growled. "And I think you're running out of options."

"Ugh, fine. Your death wish." The red lord put his hand over the both of you. "The other saiyan needs your help. I suggest you hurry."

You grabbed onto Vegeta's shoulder as you felt the both of you break through some sort of barrier, before you're suddenly standing in the middle of the desert. You both felt two high energies, but one was obviously out powered.

"What is Kakarot thinking?" Vegeta groaned, releasing your shoulder.

"Go help him." You stated, taking away your hand.

"And what about you?"

"I'm gonna find a way to keep us alive. And that lord guy was right. I won't be able to help." You shook your head and smiled. "They need you right now. So go."

"Fine. But be careful. I don't know if just me and Kakarot can defeat this thing." Vegeta hesitates before blasting off towards the battle. You turn and head another way.


	26. Is See You Turn Into...

You soared through the sky rapidly. After another failed attempt at returning to the future, you realized that you would needed to restore your life fully before you could head back. You could regain your life with the normal dragon balls, but you knew you needed to help the others, too. So, the Namekian dragon balls it is. You can't breathe in space though, so you knew you needed to head to Kami's look-out.

Your thoughts hesitated for a moment as you thought of Vegeta. He didn't seem angry or upset when you met him in the afterlife. You swore he would of brought up the subject of you confessing. You appreciated it, since it wasn't something you wanted to talk about at the moment. But it also scared you, did he think differently of you now?

You weren't sure if he got over you or not and either option made you nervous. Maybe it was something you needed to bring up later.

You had been flying for a while and you sighed in relief upon seeing the tall structure. You flew upwards and landed on the edge. A familiar Namekian stood at attention and when he saw you, he smiled softly.

"___, it's been too long." He greeted.

"Dende!" You hurried over and smiled brightly. "It's so good to see you, too. You're the new host of the dragon balls, right?"

"That is correct."

"So, you know what's up."

"Unfortunately." He closed his eyes and sighed. "You're dead along with many of the others."

"Many?" You were sure it was just you, Goku, and Vegeta at the moment.

"I fear... I fear the lives of Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and more will be taken soon." Dende opened his eyes, looking more upset. "Their ki falters and Buu just grows stronger."

"Then I think we can help."

"How so?"

"The Namekian dragon balls. Allow me to get them and I can make things right."

"We may need you here to fight."

"..." You looked down. He might be right, but you couldn't let down this chance. "Send someone else then. Someone needs to go gather them up and bring everyone back."

"It might not bring everyone back..."

"We have to try. Too many innocent people have died, we can't allow anymore."

"I'll see what I can do." Dende suddenly flinched and raised a hand to his head.

"What's the matter?"

"Vegeta, Goku, Mr. Satan... They were just transported by Kibito Kai... They're in the sacred land of the Kais... Everyone else is..." Dende faltered.

"... Go get the dragon balls, Dende." You tugged on the belt of your gi and rolled your shoulders. "Send me to them."

"Buu's more powerful than ever before are you sure your in any state..."

"I'm more than sure. You said they needed me. Let's prove it." You nodded with upmost certainty to him and he nodded in return.

"Good luck, ___." Dende stood back and held his hands up, in a swirl of light you were transported away from the look-out. This transportation was different than the way you time traveled. Time-traveling felt like falling asleep or dozing up to wake up somewhere else. This travel through space looked like someone blurred the surroundings around you and then shifted and sharpened them into an entirely new image.

Once everything focused, you found yourself on a rocky landscape with beautiful mountains in the distance. But what sat in front of you, was a losing battle.

Off to the side lied a passed out Majin Buu, strangely enough. Mr. Satan stood off to the side, tending to Majin Buu and keeping an eye on the battle, doing his best to stay out of the way. Goku stood to the side as well and seemed to be powering a spirit bomb. In the heat of battle, you saw an exhausted Vegeta facing off against Buu, but he was smaller and a lot more violent than before. You hurried over to Goku.

"What's going on and how can I help?" You asked, as you watched Vegeta repeatedly put down the beast.

"I'm going to ask everyone on earth to provide some energy for the spirit bomb, so we can get rid of this guy once and for all." Sweat dropped down Goku's face. "I have one shot, so I need all the energy I can get. Vegeta's been fighting for a while, so if he falls, I want you to get him out of there."

"And I'll distract Buu until you're ready."

"I hate to say it, but yeah." Goku gave a weak smile. "I know you can do it, ___. You've made it this far."

"Agh!" You watched Vegeta collapse to his side, worn down from battle. Buu laughed and pressed his foot against his head. He looked to you and Goku with challenging eyes.

"He knows we won't attack with Vegeta so close." Goku pointed out.

"Then it looks like I will need to get Buu away from Vegeta." You looked over to Mr. Satan. "Hey! Hercule!"

"What is it?! Don't you see I'm busy helping out a friend here?!" The man exclaimed, but when you gestured to Vegeta, he got the gist of the situation. "Sorry for that. I'm right behind you."

"Thanks." You looked over and glared at Buu. The creature continued to laugh as he pressed Vegeta's face further into the dirt. And that was enough to set you off.

You fired a single ray that was enough to make the Majin stumble off of Vegeta. You shot forward, summoning both ki blades around your arms and began swinging. You cut through Buu with ease, but as much as you cut, he quickly regenerated. Buu expelled a blast right there, sending you flying back. You landed on your feet, but in a swift movement, Buu extended his arm and smashed his fist right into your face.

You stumbled back and glared at the being. You noticed Mr. Satan had removed Vegeta from the battle and you took that to your advantage, sliding a foot back. You brought your hands together.

"Kame... Hame... Ha!" You extended your arms, expelling the powerful beam. It ripped apart Buu, but he regenerated and grinned. He sent out a quick way of energy and you recognized it as the beam that had killed you earlier. You were able to repress it this time, but you could feel yourself being worn down by the enemy. You had become even stronger with your near death upgrade, but you weren't a match for Buu.

You were outclassed here and everyone knew it.

"Woman!" You winced, but didn't look over, not wanting to give Buu an opening. But Vegeta continued anyway. "Your life is going to be restored soon! Are you really going to waste it on this monster?!"

"Unless you get back up, again, I need to do this." You dodged a ki blast from Buu and decided to go for a defensive approach. Buu jumped forward and launched a beam down, you caught the beam and sent it straight back at the creature. The Majin then slinked to the side, before sending an energy sphere into the air. The sphere broke apart into three ki missiles and zoomed towards you. You were able to deflect two, but the other cut through the side of your gi, grazing your skin.

"Fine! Be an idiot!" Vegeta growled, sounding exhausted. Buu disappeared, before appearing behind you and he slammed you into the ground with the force of his hand. You felt some of the borrowed life you had slip away as Buu landed beside you. He picked you up by your hair and you cried out at the sharp tug. "Why did I have to care for someone so stubborn?!"

Just as Buu pulled back his other arm to charge some energy, you felt a wave of life wash over you. In that moment, you realize you were alive, again. And by that point, Vegeta's words had settled in your mind. Buu growled and decided the throw a punch at you instead, but you caught his fist.

You incased your free arm with a ki blade and sliced through the arm holding your hair. You managed to get your feet as Buu looked at you confused. You grabbed his arm with your other hand and spun around, using all your core to pull him around as well, before releasing him and sending him flying off into the distance. He crashed into the ground, but easily got to his feet, hissing at you.

Buu let out a shriek that ripped apart time and space, but you walked over to him, not stopping. He backed away in confusion, seeing your approach. The Majin decided to launch himself at you, exerting all his energy. You summoned both ki blades and sliced his form in half. He reformed and looked to you with pure hatred.

You didn't have the power to defeat Buu, not even enough to match him. But Vegeta was right, you're stubborn and if you're protecting him, your friends, and the future, you didn't care how outmatched you were. You were going to fight until you woke up in hell, again.

Buu swung a fist forward and you caught it. You glanced to the side and saw Vegeta. He was wide awake and you could tell he was frustrated, but too weak to do anything about it.

"You're right, Vegeta." Buu swung his other fist forward and you caught that one, too. "I am too stubborn."

And with that, you sent all your ki into your hands, blasting the energy through Buu's arms and throughout his whole body. With the rising power of your attack, you let out a scream to amplify the damage. Unnoticed by you, the ends of your hair floated upward before the entirety of your hair took on a shining gold hue. A new power rushed over you and you sent your all into Buu, before finally his whole form blew up, sending bits of goo in random directions.

When you backed up from the damage, you finally noticed your change. Your skin was glowing with a healthy aura and the energy that surge through you was like kaio-ken, but instead of draining your energy it felt like it was pumping energy into you. You reached up and touched your lightly floating hair and gasped. You reached super saiyan.

You had such little saiyan blood left in you, you never thought you would've reached the form. But here you were, literally glowing from the form.

"I'm ready, ___! Get ready to move out of the way!" Goku shouted. Buu began to reform and you took that chance to fly off to the others. Knowing Goku, this wasn't a small attack, you planned to use your new found power to protect the others. Goku seemed to be glowing with health, again, as he smiled at Buu. "It was nice knowing you!"

And with that, the saiyan launched the spirit bomb forward. Buu looked on in fear as the whole bomb plowed through him, destroying every last bit of him. The bomb set off and sent a powerful wave of energy across the area. You dropped down in front of Vegeta, Mr. Satan, and Good Buu, and created an energy shield to protect the four of you from the blast.

The wave finally finished and you dropped the shield. Goku landed beside the rest of you and beamed.

"___! Look at you! You're super! I'm so proud!" He laughed lightly, as you looked down sheepishly. You then looked to Vegeta, who stood up from the ground. He had a stoic expression as he folded his arms and looked you over. You were a bit scared he was going to be angry that you hid away this secret. But you were more taken back from the smirk that grew on his face.

"I knew it. Since day one I knew it. You can't hide away secrets like that from the Prince of all saiyans." Vegeta chuckled.

"You aren't mad?" You asked.

"Of course not. A female saiyan that is alive? This is the best news I've had in a while."

"I'm not all saiyan, only about a sixteenth." You admitted.

"I'll take what I can get." Vegeta unfolded his arms and offered his hands. "Now, you'll need to get out of that form. Can't have you like that permanently."

You smiled at the saiyan Prince, before taking his hands. You closed your eyes and tried to bring all the ki surging through your body back to the core. It didn't take long for your hair to fall back down and for you to drop to the ground. You opened your eyes and smiled more. It was like turning a flashlight on and off, you didn't think turning super would be so easy after the first time.

"You know." Vegeta released a hand and reached up, brushing a hand through your hair. "You don't look bad as a blonde."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was one of my favorite chapters to write.
> 
> I might be able to meet Chris Sabat soon. I'm excited and nervous, but from what I've seen, he seems really chill.


	27. I Can Wait

It was a great reunion, everyone was alive, again, Goku was here to stay, and you were now opening up to the others about you being a super saiyan.

"Should've guessed." Krillin laughed, as he held his little daughter. "You were always so powerful. No wonder, you're saiyan."

"Remember, I'm mostly human. I can't get all the credit for that." You rubbed the back of your head. "And I have a long way to go, before I'm anything special."

You got to meet and greet with everyone one more time, knowing you might be away for a while, again. You got to Bulma and felt guilt wash over you. You couldn't be doing this to such a good family. To such good people, if you could just quench your feelings. You decided you needed to tell Bulma and try to fix things while the option was on the table.

"Hey, Bulma." You smiled sadly and approached her. She smiled and embraced you.

"You did amazing! Congratulations on becoming super!" She pulled away, beaming.

"Thanks... Look, I just want to say this now. I never intended to get between you and Vegeta." You sighed and couldn't meet her eyes. "I know you like him and I shouldn't have... Let my feelings get ahead of me."

"Oh, ___..." You felt a hand on your shoulder and you looked to Bulma, who smiled softly. "Maybe a couple years ago I was mad... But that was all in the past."

"What... What do you mean?"

"I liked Vegeta for a while, since we started dating a year after Trunks was born. But I just realized I didn't love Vegeta for, well, him. And I didn't think that was fair for either of us. But he is a friend of mine and I will never let him forget that." Bulma laughed, as she looked to Trunks. "But he'll always be Trunks' father. He looks up to him so much."

"So, you're not mad that I sort of... Terminated your relationship."

"I love Vegeta, but if he's happy with someone else than what more could I ask for? Besides, I've dated since I left Vegeta. I recently got on better terms with Yamcha and we're thinking about giving it another go. He's sweet to Trunks, so that helped." Bulma suddenly smirked as she placed her hands on your shoulders. "But you know, that doesn't mean I mind anyone dating Mr. Ego. If you really like him, I say go for it."

"I wish it was that easy..." You looked over at Vegeta and found him hugging Trunks, to your surprise. You didn't blame them. They both lost each other in the last twenty-four hours. It certainly seemed like everyone need a couple years of peace, again.

"Go talk to him, I need to go smother Goku. I haven't seen the big guy in so long." Bulma patted your shoulder, before heading over to Goku. You hesitated, you needed to give Vegeta some time to talk with his son, he deserved that. You noticed Gohan to the side, talking with a girl near his age and smiled, heading over.

"Hey, you." You playfully punched Gohan's arm. "Look at you, all grown up. You're freaking me out, man."

"___!" Gohan pulled you into a hug and laughed lightly. "I can't tell you how happy I was to see you, again. You scare us sometimes with your disappearing act, you know."

"I know. Now introduce me to your lady friend." You grinned. You knew very well who she was, also known as your great grandmother Videl. She was so young and you could tell spunky. A lot like your grandmother, but you could tell Videl had a little more kick to her.

"O-oh! This is my friend, Videl." Gohan placed his hands on Videl's shoulders as he stood behind her. "She's a really awesome fighter! And you know her dad!"

"Mr. Satan, right?"

"Yeah." Videl nodded and looked you over before looking to Gohan. "You never told me about her."

"Yeah, she's a long story... But she's an old friend of ours, who always comes to help out in tight situations." Gohan smiled lightly. Videl looked you over one more time, before smiling a little.

"Alright... It's nice to meet you, ___." Videl offered a small smile.

~

The next hour or so went by, as you went and greeted with all your friends. You even got to hold Krillin's daughter for a little bit. After having a deep talk with Chi-Chi and Goten (he's too cute), you decided time was running short and you needed to stop avoiding Vegeta. You walked over to the saiyan, who at the moment, was resting off to the side.

"Hey. Looks like a lot of people needed you." You commented, taking a seat by his side.

"Hm." Vegeta closed his eyes, his lip quirking up a bit. "They certainly couldn't have done it without me."

"You're not wrong..." You frowned and looked down.

"... You're going to disappear, again, right?"

"I don't want to, but I don't have any choice." You shook your head. "I just can't."

"..." You both sat in silence, as you worked up the nerve to address the problem. You weren't sure how to approach it.

"Vegeta, I care about you so much and I really do... I really do love you. But..." You ran a hand through your hair. "Circumstances are preventing it and... I don't want to lead you on something that might not happen..."

"You don't want to hurt me, in case you don't come back." Vegeta stated simply and you nodded in response. He looked off into thought, before closing his eyes. "I... Want a straight answer."

"Huh?"

"Either you can or can't be with me. I don't want anymore maybes." Vegeta opened his eyes and looked back to you.

"What if I'm not sure?"

"... If you're not sure, just tell me you can for now. You'll leave, but at least I won't give up, yet. But I expect an answer before I die." Vegeta looked at you seriously and you smiled a little, nodding.

"Alright, I will give you a real answer in the future."

"So, you're answer right now?"

"I, uh..." You had never made such a commitment to someone before, you weren't sure how to go about it. You were scared. Scared you would bring down Vegeta and scared you might be messing up the timeline. But if worse came to worse, you could wipe away your existence from the timeline. Vegeta never would have met you, but he also never would have been in danger.

Vegeta waited patiently beside you, as you tried to find your words. Finally, you took a deep breathe and placed your hand on top of one of Vegeta's.

"Vegeta, I can be with you for right now. Even if it's only a minute." You smiled brightly and Vegeta returned it with a small smile of his own. You hesitated and thought about leaning in for a kiss, even if it was only on his cheek, when suddenly a certain lavender haired saiyan ran up.

"___, right?" Trunks stopped in front of the both of you. His face was a slight pink from embarrassment, as he gathered his own words, not meeting your eyes. "Thanks for helping us out... You're a real strong saiyan."

"Thanks, Trunks." You smiled, but reached out and poked his chest. "But I have a long ways to go. I heard you can already go super saiyan 3."

"Oh, that." Trunks looked down sheepishly. "I can only do that when I'm fused with Goten, I can't do it on my own, yet."

"Well, I know you'll reach it before me. You have some good friends and the best teacher to help you along the way." You patted Vegeta's shoulder as you talked.

"Dad?"

"Sure. He taught me a lot of the moves that I used against Buu. He's a tough teacher, but a good one." You knew what these words did to Vegeta's ego, but you were pass the point of no return.

"Well, now you have to train me full time, Dad." Trunks pouted and placed his hands on his hips. "You taught her, so you might as well teach me, too!"

"I won't go easy on you, just because your my son." Vegeta challenged.

"Deal!" Trunks beamed, before running off to go talk with Goten. You smiled lightly and looked to Vegeta.

"He's the cutest." You commented.

"He's a strong saiyan and your comment is he's cute?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, he's strong. But that doesn't stop him from being cute. He looks up to you and he certainly got your stubbornness." You chuckled lightly and placed your hand on Vegeta's knee.

"And my charming good looks?" Vegeta joked.

"Definitely."

"You keep complaining to me about my pride and here you are fueling it. I think you secretly like it." Vegeta smirked at you, ready for your counter argument.

"I'll admit, I like your big headedness. But sometimes your pride drags on."

"Uhuh, right." The area darkened and you both looked over to find the sun setting. You frowned and looked back to Vegeta. He remained emotionless, as he met your eyes. "You should head home."

"I might not be back for a while..."

"But you'll be back. That's all I need to hear." Vegeta reached up and placed his hand on your shoulder, bringing you down as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips against the side of your head, before drawing back. "I'll be waiting."

"..." You were touched by his actions and his sincerity, you found yourself tearing up a bit. But you pushed your emotions down and remained strong, sitting up straight. "Stay safe while I'm gone and take care of Trunks."

"Nothing would stop me from taking care of him. But about staying safe..." He trailed off and you frowned, as he chuckled a bit darkly at your expression. "I promise not to die, but near death, I can't help it."

"Should have figured..." You stood up, drawing away from him. "I'll see you later, Vegeta."

"Likewise."

You smiled at him one more time, before flying up into the air and then towards the horizon. You closed your eyes and felt your body become lighter, as you travelled back into the past.

~Age 852, May 30~

"___!" You opened your eyes to find yourself standing in front of Chronoa and Elder Kai, both of which looked very concerned. Chronoa stepped forward. "You were gone for so long, we got worried."

"You know I wouldn't be that easy to take down." You smiled a little, but knew what was coming. The two must've saw the look on your face, because Elder Kai cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"You died out there, it would be best if you went and were checked out at a medical bay. We can talk about your trip later." He was giving you some space to clear your head and you appreciated it. You nodded in thanks, before leaving the study.


	28. Beerus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beerus and Whis are awesome, just saiyan.

"And everything seems to be in order." The doctor pulled away and smiled. "They mentioned you went through some tough patches, but besides some bruises and strained muscles, you're in perfect shape."

"Thanks, doc'." You hopped off the examination table. "So, what do you suggest to heal the best?"

"A good night's rest is all you'll need. And sleep in, you did enough work today." The doctor chuckled, putting away his things.

"Alright, thank you." You nodded to the doctor, before heading out of the room. You stepped into the hall and were surprised to find Trunks. You smiled and walked over to the fellow time patroller. "Hey, Trunks."

"___, I'm glad you're okay. I heard you faced off against Kid Buu, that's no easy feat." Trunks smiled and straightened up. "I came to thank you. I was trying to save my father from hell, but Janemba..."

"That devil guy? He was no problem." You waved off the compliment, but Trunks shook his head.

"He isn't someone to take for granted. What you did was outstanding." There was a pause as you saw Trunks hesitate for a moment. It suddenly hit you. Did... Did Chronoa or Elder Kai tell him about you and Vegeta?

"I'm sorry, Trunks. You don't have to dance around the question. I have been... Pursuing Vegeta. I know it's totally against code. And I know it's even worse since he's your father, but..." You ran a hand through your hair. "I don't have a good excuse for this... I just... Couldn't stop. I'm sorry."

"What? No! No. There's no need to apologize." Trunks laughed lightly. "That's not what I was going to ask about... I was just gonna ask if you really went super saiyan."

"... Really?"

"Yeah, really. I'll be honest, I try to stay out of my dad's social life." Trunks looked away. "Besides, I'm not one to pry into other people's business... Unless it starts concerning killing people."

"Oh, well... Thanks." You felt some weight leave your shoulders, as you managed a smile. "Yeah, I did go super. I never thought I would achieve it, but suddenly I'm just..."

"Glowing?"

"Yeah."

"No one gets to choose when it happens, it just happens when we need it." Trunks exhaled, closing his eyes in thought. "You're definitely going to need it in the future. The next villains, they are no easy feat."

"I understand."

"Good." Trunks opened his eyes, before placing a hand on your shoulder. "___, I want you to know right now that there is no wrong or right thing."

"Huh?"

"Wrong and right... They're so general. Everything is about perspective. When I went and fixed things in this timeline, it was looked at as the wrong thing, since it split the timeline in half. But I and the people of your world look at it as the right thing." Trunks explained.

"You're right... But why are you telling me this."

"What I think is right and what you think is right and what, I don't know, Elder Kai thinks is right, they're all different. I want you to hear this, because I want you do what you think is right, not what Elder Kai or me or anyone else thinks is right." Trunks took back his arm and smiled. "You have a straight head on your shoulders. I know whatever decisions you make will be for the best."

"..." You weren't sure what Trunks was on about, but you decided to remember his words as you nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep all of that in mind."

"Alright, good." Trunks sighed, as he looked out the window. "Better head back to my own time. Rest well, ___."

"Yeah, you too."

~Age 852, May 31~

You got up later in the day, per the doctor's orders and got dressed for the day. You decided to wear the scouter today. You had a light lunch, deciding to treat yourself later as you walked out to work. You knew you would be having a talk before you were sent off and you were mentally preparing for it. You knew the Grandfather Paradox and you definitely knew you were breaking it. You just wanted to fix things so that both ends of the situation were solved.

You adjusted the belt of your gi as you walked, when something caught your eye. You saw a figure with raven, spiked hair duck behind a building. It had looked exactly like Goku, but you knew better. You quietly approached the figure, masking your ki. He must have saw you coming though, because he quickly ran away.

"Hey!" You shouted, running after them. They glanced back and you noticed the figure wore a strange mask that obscured their face. You frowned and sped up your charge. The figure lifted a hand and suddenly a wormhole appeared in front of them. They hopped through and without much thought, you followed right after them.

~Age 776, August 18~

You suddenly find yourself surrounded by stars and the lost of air hit you fast. You gasped and you clicked on the side of your scouter. Temporary air was provided for you, but you knew it would only last for five minutes tops. You looked to the mysterious who folded his arms, before noticing your other company.

Goku floated in the air, looking at you surprised, along with a tall purple, humanoid cat. The cat you quickly recognized as Beerus, the God of destruction, scowled in your direction. It seems you interrupted something important.

"How rude! Don't you see we're trying to have a conversation here?!" Beerus growled as Goku looked to you frantically. You nodded and with a boost of energy grabbed the figure and flew a distance away from the other two. The figure ripped away from you and got into a fighting stance. If that's what they wanted, you could deliver.

You fired out some ki blasts, but the figure launched upwards, performing a backflip over the attacks. As his he faces you, again, in his drop, he sends out a giant beam of blue energy. You brace against it, before repelling it to the side. The figure clenches their fist and begins to charge a sphere of energy, and you took the moment to launch forward. Before the man can brace against the attack, you kicked him directly in the face, smashing a piece of his mask off.

As the man turns his head, you're surprised to meet the hardened eyes of a warrior. Bardock. In your moment of hesitation, the saiyan punches you in the stomach, causing you to reel back. Mira appears in front of Bardock and pushes the saiyan out of the way. Bardock nods and flies off.

Was your ancestor under the control of Mira?

You didn't have time to think about it as Mira appeared in front of you, his hands sparking with electricity. He pressed the electricity filled hand against your chest, sending painful currents of electricity surging through your body. You flew backwards to release yourself from the pain and you pant, as Mira looked at your boredly. You gritted your teeth at his mocking and closed your eyes, releasing the ki from inside of you.

Mira's eyes widened at your super form, as you felt pain and stress leave you from the higher form. You sent yourself forward and launched multiple punches to Mira's face. He grabbed one of your wrists, but you shot energy from yourself, causing him to quickly release your arm. You drew back your hand, before extending it forward sending out a galick gun. Mira sprawled backwards through the vacuum of space, as you noticed your air timer drawing near.

"You have driven my patience." Beerus cut in, glaring at the both of you. "You are standing before the God of Destruction and at the moment you are interfering with my business. I suggest you leave, before I consider destroying the both of you."

"Does it look like I care?" Your jaw dropped at Mira's comment, as you decided that hovering behind Goku was probably the safest place to be at the moment.

"What?" Beerus clenched his teeth.

"I said, does it look like I care? Because I don't. This fight between me and this girl isn't yours. So, how about you buzz off." Mira stated, more than asked. You were wondering if he was crazy, because no one spoke to Beerus like that. The God of destruction himself closed his eyes in frustration, before letting out a sigh and actually letting out a crazed laugh.

"It's been a while since I've stood in front of someone stubborn enough to refuse me. I can assure your demise will be soon." Beerus opened his eyes and chuckled darkly, as he looked around at all of you. A dark energy beamed off of the god, as his ki raised up to levels that caused you to shake in fear. "All of your deaths will be now!"

"Hold on!" In a flash of light, Chronoa appeared by your side, holding an opened box. She offered it to you with a smile and a wink. "I knew something like this might happen one day, so here."

You took the box, surprised by her sudden appearance, and looked inside. Pudding. Yeah, that would do it. You hurriedly flew over to Beerus and offered the treats. As soon as his eyes landed on them, his jawdropped and all the negative energy flowing through him disappeared.

"Pudding!" He gasped in delight.

"Yes, and it's all yours as long as you spare ours and the planet's lives." You stated, offering the delicacies to him.

"Oh, sure, sure." Beerus happily took the box from you and took out one of the containers of pudding.

"Huh, can I have one?" Goku asked politely.

"Of course, everyone is free to have one." Beerus beamed as he offered the pudding to the saiyan, who happily took one. Mira scowled and opened up a wormhole in front of himself and Bardock.

"Spoiling the mood much." Mira spat, as the two of them floated through the portal and disappeared. You decided to let them go this once. A flash of light appeared beside you, again, and a familiar attendant stood tall next to you. Whis gave you a polite, knowing smile as he floated over to Beerus.

"Mind if I have some, too, Lord Beerus?" The attendant asked softly.

"Of course, Whis. You need to try this with me." Beerus offered the box to Whis, as he guzzled down his pudding.

"Have as much as you want! I made a huge batch of it just for the occasion!" Chronoa beamed. And it took you only seconds to realize your mistake. You remembered hearing Pan tell you that the Supreme Kai of Time couldn't cook or bake worth beans. Goku hunched over in pain.

"Ugh, I can't feel my everything... That was not good for my stomach..." The poor saiyan groaned. Whis was smart enough to back off from the pudding. Beerus on the other hand was frozen in a state of fear, disgust, and anger. And he expressed all the emotions with one shout of anguish.

"That's it! Everyone dies!" The chaotic aura reappeared around Beerus, as Whis sighed softly. The attendant looked to you and gave a gentle smile.

"I could use some assistance with subduing him, if you don't mind." He requested politely. You knew the attendant out powered the master and didn't feel too stressed about helping fight Beerus, as you nodded in answer. Beerus aimed his hand at Goku and Chronoa, but Whis was quick enough to send the patron of destruction flying backwards. You joined the attendant in the fight, as you spread your feet apart and brought your hands together.

"Kamehameha!" You unleashed the beam towards and against Beerus. He braced against the attack and came out unscathed. Whis got in his face as the two began to perform some hand to hand combat together.

You finally got what Whis was doing. You wouldn't be able to stand one of Beerus' attacks, so Whis would keep him occupied up close as you attacked from far away. You would have to thank the angel later.

Beerus unleashed his ki, causing spheres of energy to launch in all different directions. Whis easily brushed them aside as he whacked Beerus upside the head with his staff. You decided you should try some energy sacrifice moves with your super form, at least do some damage against Beerus. You brought your fingers together into the shape of a triangle and placed your focus on Beerus. You let out a shout, sending a powerful ray at the cat god.

Beerus flinched at the attack and glared towards you.

"Fine, saiyan. You have sealed your fate!" Beerus growled, before flying forward. He didn't reach you though as Whis manipulated time to slam down a perfectly placed staff to the head. The God of destruction was knocked out as his angel caught him and smiled brightly.

"Phew! That could have turn pretty nasty quickly. Thank you for your assistance. ___, was it?" Whis smiled, holding the large cat in his arms with ease.

"Er, yes. It's nice to meet you, Whis." You looked to Goku. "You alright?"

"The stomach cramps are gone. Thank goodness." The saiyan smiled brightly as he grabbed your shoulders. "This is great! It's been... What? Two years? Everyone's gonna be psyched to see you."

"Two years?" You gaped a little.

"No worries. Everyone will be excited to see you." Goku looked at your scouter. "Looks like your time is up. Let's get you out of here."

Goku held onto you as he instant transmissioned you out of space. Whis smiled, before swinging his staff and disappearing with Beerus.


	29. Trunks' Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the timeline got edited by me. So, don't go comparing the dates. I know I'm wrong, but I wanted dates to happen earlier so the gap from seeing Vegetable wasn't too big.

You weren't expecting to show up at a birthday party, but there you were. The sun had already set and most of the party was lit by torches stuck in the ground and the glow of the pool in the backyard. Capsule Corps. remained unchanged from your last visit. Maybe aside from the kids that ran around.

The first one to see you was Goten and you had never seen a smile that bright aimed towards you. The little saiyan ran over and hopped into your arms.

"___! You came back!" He cheered and hugged your neck. "I knew you would!"

"It's good to see you, too, Goten." You smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Nine already?"

"Uhuh, you should see how much stronger I am now." He hopped out of your arms and flexed. "I might surpass Dad one day!"

"I bet you will. No offense, Goku."

"No problem. I hope he does, we need him and his brother to look after this world when I'm gone." Goku smiled softly.

"And Trunks."

"Of course, what would we do without Gotenks?"

"That reminds me!" Goten grabbed your hand and tugged you forward. "You need to come see Trunks and his dad! They'll be happy to see you!"

"How is Vegeta?" You laughed a little, as Goten pulled you through the groups of people. Some of them recognized you and quickly shouted greetings. Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Gohan, Videl, Mr. Satan, Buu, Tien, Chiaotzu, all of them. You would need to talk to each of them and get updated, again.

"Still grumpy, but he's gotten super strong. You should have seen him against Beerus earlier! He didn't win, but his power spiked super high!" Goten hurried his pace as he saw his purple haired friend. "Trunks! Look who's here!"

"Huh?" Trunks looked over, along with a little girl standing next to him. You recognized her as Mai and smiled a little. Cute. Trunks became flustered upon seeing you. "___!"

"Hey, Trunks." You smiled, as Goten released your hand. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Trunks looked down and dragged his foot through the dirt, before looking back to you. "Are you here to stay with my dad?"

That comment sort of floored you. Goten and Mai watched with jawdropped, wide-eyed expressions, as Trunks looked to you seriously. Goten became unparalyzed and grinned super wide.

"You're gonna stay?!" He asked excitedly.

"No, not this time." The two dropped at your answer, as you tried to find the right words. "It's complicated. But I have to leave, again, tonight."

"Then you better see my dad before you go!" Trunks huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "He really likes you! You know! And you just keep leaving him! I'm tired of seeing my dad alone!"

"Trunks, I..." You were so surprised by his outburst. You were afraid Trunks was going to hate you and think you're replacing his mother. But no, instead he was mad you were never around for his dad. In a way, it made you feel a hundred times worse than the other option. "Trunks, there's nothing more I want than to stay with your father. But to protect you and him and everyone else here, I can't stay, yet."

"... Fine." Trunks looked down, as his shoulders shook a little. You knew he was crying and felt your stomach hollow in guilt. You knelt down and opened up your arms to the lavender haired saiyan. He glanced at you, tears dripping down his face, but looked away with a huff.

"Hey, I know you got that pride like your father, but you don't have to feel embarrassed about hugging an adult." You smiled a little. "Come on, you little super saiyan."

He glanced at you, again, before running into your arms. You embraced him as he buried his face into your shoulder and silently cried. You rubbed his back and looked to the other kids. They got the idea and left to give some respect to Trunks. You ran a hand through Trunks' hair, flattening any parts that stuck up as he shoved his face into your shoulder.

"It's your mom's birthday today, right?" You asked gently, trying to help get his mind off of the negative. He nodded against you. "What'd you get her?"

"..." Trunks sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I, uh, actually helped make a giant strawberry cake for her. I got help from grandpa and grandma."

"Really? That's so sweet. You must really know your mom to go and make a strawberry cake." You smiled, as he laughed a little in response.

"Yeah, she's crazy about them. She said her first idea for a wish from the dragon balls was going to be a lifetime supply of strawberries." Trunks rubbed at his puffy eyes, but was calmed down from earlier. He looked to you, before glancing behind you in surprise. "Dad?"

You froze up for a moment, but glanced back. Vegeta stood behind you, his arms folded per usual. He gave you a hard stare, but his mad composure wasn't held as he let a small smile flicker onto his face. You smiled back as you got your feet. You looked to Trunks.

"Trunks was telling me about what he got for Bulma's birthday." You started. Trunks nodded and walked up to Vegeta.

"She can't stay all night, so you better treat her nice so she'll come back." Trunks just about ordered, before running off to go find his friends. Vegeta shook his head in amusement, before looking to you.

You took a good look at him and noticed how tired he looked. You couldn't blame him, facing Beerus alone wasn't something anyone could do. Except Whis. You walked up to the saiyan prince and gently placed a hand against his cheek.

"How about we go find somewhere to sit and talk? You can update me on what's happened while I've been gone." You suggested, looking down slightly to meet his eyes.

"... Alright, we can start with that." Vegeta finally spoke up, before nodding in a direction. "Let's go."

~

You both sat at the empty pool side on the edge of some lounge chairs. You both just sat enjoying the other's presence. You sat looking at the rippling of the pool, before looking at the fellow saiyan. He stared at the water, the light from the pool illuminating his features in a light blue glow. He was much older than you now.

"So, how old are you now?" You started.

"Wasn't expecting that one tonight." Vegeta looked to you with a curious expression. "Forty-four."

"Wow, really? You look good for a forty year old." You grinned, looking down at your hands. "You're now eleven years older than me. Remember when you were younger?"

"Oh Kami, I'm robbing from a cradle." Vegeta groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Does that bother you?"

"Not really, but I'm sure it won't do you any good. I'm sure it's not popular to pursue older men." Vegeta rolled his eyes, as his frown deepened.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't care what others think. I'll be honest with you, as cute as you were younger than me, I actually prefer older men" You stated, as Vegeta looked to you surprised. "Or maybe I'm just saying that because I like you."

"Hm..." Vegeta closed his eyes, allowing a small smile to return to his face. "Fine, but if anyone gives you any trouble for being with an older man, just remind them that I'm a prince and that anyone of any age would be lucky to be with me."

"I don't think I need to convince them that much, but maybe I will use it someday." You chuckled a little, just smiling at him. You didn't realize how much you missed being around him, until you were around him. You can't imagine how he must've felt when you were gone. Vegeta was silent as he stood up and walked over to sit beside you on the lounge chair. He stared at your back, before looking to you.

"If you don't mind, I want to see... You know." His eyes flicked back down and you knew what he was talking about. The scar. You nodded and knew he wouldn't go much farther than that. This was Vegeta you were talking about, the man doesn't really do forced romance. Or much romance in the first place.

Vegeta gently pushed up your shirt and paused for a moment to stare at the scar. You felt him softly begin to trace it. You glanced back at him and a question began to peak at your mind.

"Why did you want to see it? After all this time?" You cautiously asked, not wanting to push him. He paused for a moment, to look back at you. He frowned and his eyes hardened as he looked away.

"Beerus... When he came here, he brought a lot of memories." Vegeta hesitated. "He was the only one I knew who could stop Frieza. I thought when I surpassed Frieza's power that I could face Beerus. I underestimated him."

"Hey." You turned to better face Vegeta and placed a hand on his knee. "You can't be hard on yourself about this one. Only one person can defeat Beerus in all these universes and that's Whis. So, you're not the only one who's heavily out powered."

"Yeah, but sort of puts 'guardian of Earth' to shame." Vegeta chuckled half-heartedly and shook his head. "Kakarot and I can't really retain that title."

"But maybe one day you can. If anyone can face up against Beerus one day, it's you and Goku." You smiled and looked up to the stars.

"... Tell me, we've faced many enemies by this point. Do any continue to haunt you?" Vegeta asked. It was a complicated question and it didn't seem like he wanted an answer, he was just curious. It was actually a pretty easy question for you.

"Yeah... It's Frieza." You admitted and looked to Vegeta. He nodded gravely.

"If anyone haunts me, it's him... But I'm a little surprised you feel the same. I thought someone like Buu or Cell would stick with you." Vegeta looked to you for an explanation.

"Buu, for the most part, was just a mindless monster. Destructive and chaotic, yes, but not really evil. He didn't try to hurt any of us personally and everything he did was just for fun. All his damage was reversed and erased" You shrugged as your expression went to one of disgust." "As for Cell..."

"If there's anyone I want to give an extra punch in the face to..." Vegeta chuckled at your expression.

"The guy was powerful and he did kill a lot of people and he was... Disgusting around me. But again, he never personally attacked me and all the damage he did was reversed. He was just mostly disturbing for me." You hesitated as you drew up one of your legs and wrapped your arms around it, pressing it against your chest. "Frieza... He had a reason for everything he did. He destroyed hundreds of planets, killed billions of people, he killed you and Krillin, he left a permanent reminder of himself on my back..."

Vegeta waited patiently for you to finish, as his gaze lowered to your back.

"... He's the reason my parents are dead." Vegeta's eyes snapped back up to you as he looked completely surprised. You didn't open up to many people about how your parents died, but you thought Vegeta deserved to know. You just didn't know how to start.


	30. Destiny

~Age 826, February 5~

You were fifteen years old and your town was known as Toki Toki City back then. Around the time you were born, former members of Frieza's army gathered together and began to start a revolution. They wanted to wipe out all saiyans and namekians, and this included you. Your father was the son of Pan and was a strong, proud saiyan warrior who fought in the war that took place when you were a baby. The war ended and things seemed to return to normal.

Your father returned home to live and grow with you and your mother, a powerful human he had fallen in love with. The two passed down their powerful genes to you and loved you with all their hearts. They were there with you throughout your childhood and most of your teens. Your mother taught you how to fight, while your father taught you how to control your ki.

"___, your a descendant of the great Son Goku." Your father had told you while he tucked you into bed. "It's in your blood to do great things."

At a young age, you knew you wanted to be a hero, but you weren't sure what kind of hero. Time patrolling wasn't a thing, yet, and so you promised your parents one day that you would strive to protect the people of earth, just like them. They were glad at your undying morals and supported your dreams. But again, you were fifteen, still a child, when everything went down a path you didn't want it to.

"You can't go!" You ran in front of the two, blocking their way out of the room. A couple days ago, a legion of Frieza's followers showed up on Earth and were destroying cities, heading straight for your own. The best fighters in the city were gathering together to go face off against this army and your parents were included. They were some of the strongest fighters and their assistance was highly needed.

"___." Your father smiled softly, but sadly. He brought up a hand and placed it on your shoulder, making you meet his gaze. "I know this is hard, but we need to protect our city. We need to protect you."

"We aren't doing this to hurt you." Your mother added, gripping her pole that she often used in battle. "We need to stop these... Monsters, before they do any serious harm."

"But they already have enough people to fight! Why can't you stay here?" You shouted, angry. Not at your parents, but at life. Why did life want to put your parents in a dangerous situation?!

"___, who are your ancestors?" Your father straightened up.

"Goku... Gohan... Grandma Pan... Goten... Bardock... More probably." You answered softly, lowering your gaze.

"You have some of the strongest saiyans flowing through your veins. And guess what? They all had to face things they didn't want to. They all faced things that they knew they might not make it out of. But they pushed through and now, guess what? They will live forever in our memories." Your father smiled brightly. "Because..."

"Nothing ever dies." You looked back to him. "We will rise, again..."

"Exactly. Never give up, ___. We will never leave you. Not really." Your father stated, before bending down and embracing you.

"And you don't have to prove anything to us, ___. We are already proud of you. Just keep pursuing your dreams." Your mother also bent down and embraced both you and your father. You felt tears prick your eyes and you pressed your face against your father's chest, silently crying.

You stayed with Grandma Pan during the battle and when your parents didn't immediately arrive home after the battle was reported over, you began to worry. It was when a fellow warrior in combat showed up at your door that your whole resolve crumbled. They sadly informed you of your parents' sacrifice and you were now orphaned. Pan immediately took you in, also saddened at the lost of one of her children, but still held so much love for you.

It was hard at first, but you took your parents' words to heart and knew they were always with you. Even if they weren't always there. They lived in your spirit and strength. And you kept your mother's word to never give up and follow your dreams.

And so, you became a Time Patroller.

~Age 776, August 18~

You left out some details like your descendants and you being from the future from the story, as you retold it to Vegeta. He was silent through the story, but his gaze did harden at some points.

"Well, I know how it feels to lose parents to Frieza..." Vegeta trailed off and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear all of that from you. It sounded as if the world you live in should've been a sanctuary from Frieza. Your parents shouldn't have had to die that way."

"But they did and because of it, I became who I am today." You looked to Vegeta seriously. "It does hurt still and I will always miss them, but I wouldn't have changed that day."

"Not even to save them? Bring them back into your life?"

"I became stronger through their loss... I began to fight for good for them, I made friends I never would have because of them, I never would've became super without their loss, and most of all, I never would have met you if I hadn't lost them." A lot of what you said could've been seen as selfish, but everyone faced hard trials that progressed them through life, this was yours.

"... I suppose I would agree, I wouldn't want to rewind time to save my parents... Maybe innocent saiyans, but..." Vegeta trailed off and closed his eyes. "Saving them... I wouldn't have ever found earth and Kakarot and everything else... Maybe Frieza wouldn't have been beaten now..."

"I don't think we can dwell on the past too long. What's done is done and we can't change it now." You shrugged a little and looked to the sky. "We work with what we got."

"Then how come you're so uptight about doing what's right?"

"Well... We should always strive to do what's best for everyone."

"Sometimes that isn't an option." Vegeta sighed lightly and got to his feet. "... I can tell you're not staying tonight... And I heard you tell the kids..."

"I know..." You got to your own feet and looked to Vegeta, earnest. "I promise. I want to stay with you. I want to stay with everyone, but my job isn't finished, yet. I don't even know if I can stay, yet..."

"And I'm being patient. I am. I just..." Vegeta trailed off. "I'm getting old."

"Please, you only look a few years older than the first time I met you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. No, saiyans can live for a long time and they can retain a youthful appearance for most of it, but we're not known for living long fulfilling lives." He closed his eyes and folded his arms. "You should know by your father's example... We live and breathe combat, and that's usually where we end ourselves. One day... One day, Kakarot and I will reach our peak. Our moment in our lives where we are the strongest we can get... When that happens, we will have our final duel to see who truly is the ultimate saiyan... It won't be a battle that one can walk away from alive."

"So, you're literally walking into a match you know you won't walk away from, win or lose, why?" You asked. You knew he did in the future, but you always wanted to know why.

"Kakarot and I... We were destined to fight each other. The moment I landed on this world, we were destined to be rivals to the bitter end. Besides, if anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me." Vegeta smirked and opened his eyes. You stifled a laugh at his ego, as you gave him a small, sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you when you do..."

"... I'll miss you, as well. I hope by that time, peace will be a permanent thing on this planet." Vegeta hesitated slightly.

"This world will always be filled with chaos, but you are leaving a powerful son behind to protect it. It might be alright." You allowed your smile to grow and become more genuine.

"Considering he's my son, this world is probably being left in good hands." Vegeta smiled a little to himself.

"Mhm." You stepped over and touched his shoulder. He flinched away a little and you understood. You'd been gone for two years, physical affection wasn't something he was used to. Maybe aside from his son and teasing ex. You lightly touched his arm with the tips of your fingers as you pressed a light kiss against the side of his head. "I promise, my limit is five years. I won't get anywhere past that."

"And if you do?"

"If for whatever reason I do. You can toss me into the gravity chamber, crank it up to times one thousand and leave me there for an hour or two." You were mostly joking, but could see Vegeta doing that.

"Maybe something that won't involve crushing your fragile body."

"Fragile? I'll have you know, I'm a saiyan and have faced many dangerous foes."

"But I know for a fact, you have been beaten down with ease. Breaking all your bones, draining all your energy, dying, the only reason you get back up stronger is because of the saiyan blood in your veins. You have steady growth and if we were to jump forward in your abilities... Let's just say, throwing you into the gravity chamber like that, you would mostly wind up with a crushed ribcage, a fractured skull, and other more volatile symptoms." Vegeta was serious about what he said, but managed a relaxed expression.

"Alright... Next time, I'll hopefully have my answer for you." You smiled a little, before stepping away.

"I'll wait for your return... And I'll try to be patient, but..."

"I know Vegeta, he isn't that patient." You finished for him. He managed a small, half-hearted smile, as you looked over to the others. "I think I'll visit with some of the others, before..."

"This will be goodbye for now then." Vegeta looked you over before huffing and shaking his head. "I can tell a number was done on you today. Next time I see you, I expect some improvement."

"I promise I will a bit." You gave him one last wave, receiving a nod in return, before you walked back over to the others.

~

"Y-you're pregnant?!" You exclaimed, looking over Videl.

"Yeah, I found out this last week." Videl smiled softly as she took Gohan's hand. "He just found out today."

"And I was just as surprised." Gohan laughed happily.

"You both are growing up so fast..." You beamed, as you looked at Videl. That was your grandmother she was pregnant with. How exciting! And Gohan was going to be a parent. So strange, a month ago you met him as a kid and now he's married and all grown up. "I won't be around for the birth, but I'll be back to see her."

"You think she'll be a girl?" Videl asked.

"I have a feeling... But they'll be amazing either way." You looked at the moon hanging high in the sky. "I better head home."

"Have a safe journey back, ___." Gohan's smiled softly. "We'll miss you."

"I'll miss all of you, too. Farewell." You stepped back, before you took off into the air. Once you couldn't see the lights of the building anymore, you closed your eyes and travelled back to the future.

~Age 852, May 31~

You appeared in Elder Kai's study and were immediately bombarded by him and Chronoa. Trunks stood back and watched the two in amusement.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't be jumping into wormholes like that!" Chronoa exclaimed.

"That was awful brave of you to face Beerus, but also foolish. He is far too powerful for any of us." Elder Kai stated.

"Guys, guys. I'm okay. It wasn't a big deal. I saw someone helping Mira and I pursued him." You frowned. "They must have Bardock under some kind of mind control... I don't know how to help him."

"We'll find a solution. Don't worry." Chronoa smiled, before frowning. "I can't believe Beerus hated my pudding..."

"Don't take it personally, Chronoa. Beerus is a picky eater." Trunks stepped in.

"Good point, Trunks." Chronoa smiled, again. You knew they saw the events and sighed lightly. You wanted to get the conversation over with.

"I don't want to talk about it, but we need to discuss Vegeta. I promised one of these next times I would give him an answer on whether I could stay with him or not. I need to know if what I'm doing is possible or will shatter the timeline." You spat out, wanting to get "the talk" over with.

"___..." Elder Kai frowned, hesitating. "You only have one date in time left to edit."

"... What?" You felt yourself pale, as Elder Kai lifted the purple scroll from the table and unraveled it a little. It was completely clean, besides one line of red ink and one line of gold ink that sat next to each other. You could visit only one more time, before your job was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got to meet Chris Sabat over the weekend. He was a really cool guy and since he's really the first celebrity I've met, I'm glad it was him. He knows how to carry the conversation and that means a lot to a shy girl like me. If you want to know what we talked about (my friend and I asked him some questions), comment below and I'll send you what I wrote down from our conversation.


	31. Nightmares

"A four day break?" You frowned and looked at the two authorities.

"This next fight will probably be the toughest one you face, we want you to be in top physical form." Chronoa stated, folding her arms.

"That and we want some time to think over your choice..." Elder Kai looked off, rubbing his chin. "This is a big decision, are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"..." You thought about Vegeta waiting all these years and how restless he must've been with your absence, you didn't want to make him wait for nothing. "I'm more than sure... If I can't though..."

Elder Kai and Chronoa looked to you, interested.

"Can... Can you you go back and perfect the timelines? Wipe my existence from the past... I know I'll still remember all of them, but if I can't stay, I don't want them to miss me while I'm gone... I don't want Vegeta to have wasted those years for nothing... If you erase me from the past, than he'll be with Bulma and I rather have that than for him to be alone." You looked to the two, hopeful. "Is that possible?"

"It will take some extra work... But if you can't be with him, than we can work it out." Chronoa smiled sadly. "I don't support getting attached to timelines that aren't your own, but I'm glad to hear you put their needs before your owns."

"Of course. If me not being there protects them all, I'll stay here. They're my friends and I would sacrifice everything for them." You let out a small sigh. "So, what am I suppose to do for four days?"

"Train, spend time with friends and family, whatever it is you do in your off time.just be ready for a big fight in a couple days." Elder Kai smiled. "I'm sure you'll do fine. You've improved significantly this last month, ___."

"It's felt much longer than a month." You admitted. "I'll see you two in four days."

You left the study as the two looked to each other knowingly.

~Age 852, June 1~

You weren't sure how to spend your days, so you decided to spend your first one sparring with Eirika. It wasn't exactly fair, you had the saiyan-near-death-boost, that basically skyrocketed your power through the roof and a lot more experience in fighting in general. Your friend was wiped out ten minutes into the fight.

The poor majin collapsed in a chair and fanned herself as you chuckled, sitting down beside her.

"Remind me... Not to make you mad..." She panted lightly, glancing at you.

"Sorry, I guess being a time patroller has really pushed my limits." You grabbed your water bottles, handing hers over. She downed the water fast and looked to you, unamused.

"I'm not a fan of screwing with time, but if it can make me as strong as you..." She gave you a face that told you she was kidding as she sat up straight. "I'm impressed, our spars used to go on for hours. You've definitely surpassed me."

"I've had great masters."

"That Crane school symbol on your gi definitely proves that." She grins, reaching over and tugging on the fabric of your gi a little. "You look awesome in that, by the way. Doesn't show off your form like the armor does, but..."

"Do I look like a Son in this?"

"No, you look like a hero. Your own hero. Doesn't matter who your family is." Eirika smiles a little, pushing some of her pink locks out of her face. "You know... You told me this next fight of yours would be your toughest. I don't mean to be a pessimist or bring you down, but... It really feels like this might be the last time I see you."

"What? Don't think like that. This isn't goodbye." You gave a sad smile. "I doubt I'll die in battle, but if I do... It wouldn't be goodbye. I'd see you, again, Eirika. Nothing ever dies, not really..."

"How can you be so optimistic?"

"Everything rises, again. Good, heroes, everything. This isn't goodbye, Eirika. I will see you later." You placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know where or how or when, but I'll see you, again."

"Tch." She smiled and looked off to the side. "You can be so sappy sometimes."

"That means I'm doing my job right."

"Whatever, saiyan. Just promise to throw in a couple good punches for me, alright?"

"Deal. Now how about round two?"

"Oh, Kami. No."

~

You were led through the strange space station, two soldiers at your sides. You didn't see any means of escape and you were curious on where you were being led. You were brought into a main view room that looked out into the expanse of space. You felt your blood run cold as a familiar figure looked down at you from a perch they were sitting on.

"So, this is the sniveling warrior that Jeice was training. She doesn't seem like much. Just another one of those monkeys it would seem." Frieza sighed, sounding a bit disappointed. "She doesn't even seem worth my time."

"Milord, she is a fearsome fighter. The best out of her ranks. Her power level... It never stays in one place and continues to rise." One of the soldiers spoke up.

"Is that so?" Frieza still didn't look interested, but he straightened up and gestured to the soldiers. "Leave, I'll give this little "warrior" a test to see if she even handle herself in a real fight."

"Yessir." The soldiers bowed before exiting. You straightened up yourself, as Frieza hopped down and examined you. You weren't going to show any weakness towards him. At one point the ice demon smiled and you sensed his attack in time to catch his fist.

"Impressive. Not even the Ginyu force can sense one of those coming." He chuckled, before grabbing your wrist with his other hand in the blink of an eye and swinging you around, smashing you into a metal column connected to the floor and ceiling. The column bent in as you collapsed to the ground. You weren't that hurt per say, but the action certainly came out of nowhere. "So, what made anyone think you could learn anything from me? I'm far superior in combat, you couldn't even match up."

"If I can be blunt, sir..." You began, causing the tyrant to raise his eyebrows in surprise. He didn't think you'd even be brave enough to speak up. "I haven't reached my true potential, and the only way to reach it is to keep training and keep enduring."

"So, if I broke every bone in your body and you somehow lived, you would be one step closer towards true potential?" Frieza smirked.

"It's one way to go... But it's not the most ethical of ways to go about it."

"I'm not the most ethical person. I do most things out of enjoyment and seeing a little monkey snap in two? I could watch that all day." Frieza chuckled as he circled you. "Tell you what. Survive my next attack and I will teach you something. I don't know if your ape mind will be able to handle it, but it might be interesting to see you try."

"If that's how I must learn, then I guess I don't have much choice." You got to your feet and braced yourself, watching the ice demon carefully. Frieza grinned, before disappearing. You felt his ki behind you and ducked a kick to your head. Frieza swiped his tail towards your feet, but you jumped over the attack and deflected his arm that came swinging forward.

"Interesting. It's almost as if you can sense ki." Frieza stepped back. "Well, a promise is a promise. I will teach you something, monkey. But I won't slow down for you to learn at your pace. You learn at my pace or no pace at all."

"I understand." You bowed your head in acknowledgement.

"Good. Now watch." Frieza flew upwards and raised an arm across his chest, his hand hovering beside his face. His middle and index fingers placed next to each other, and a sphere of energy began to form at the tips of the fingers. He then swung down, causing the sphere to spread and become an energy blade that flew forward slicing up everything in its way. Frieza dropped down to his feet and folded his arms. "So, did you catch that? Or did you get distracted by my power, monkey?"

"No, I think I got it..." You stepped back and brought your arm across your chest, copying the position Frieza set his hands in. You gathered your ki to the tips of your fingers, creating a sphere of ki and once you felt you had enough, you swung forward. The energy blade was formed and surged forward, cutting through the metal column you were slammed into earlier.

"Hm, maybe there was something Jeice saw in you. No low rank goon could have performed that first shot." Frieza suddenly frowned. "Tell me, saiyan. What makes you so different? How come none of your kind have reached this amount of power you exhibit? How come none of them show so much potential?"

"... I can't say... I might not be the only one." You were careful with your words, as you watched him.

"And that's exactly what scares me." Frieza faced you straight on, his frown growing. "You aren't the first saiyan to show prowess and improvement in my stead."

"Then why did you say-"

"Well, you all have something in common."

"And what's that?"

"You're all dead." Frieza quickly lifted his hand and pointed his finger at you. The energy he shot out zoomed towards you and before it could pierce through you, you quickly sat up in bed.

You weren't sweating or panting like you usually did for dreams like this. You were just... Scared. You looked around your room, gathering your bearings before letting out a sigh. He was dead. He was gone for good and yet he persisted your nightmares... Why did he continue to toy with you?

A sting suddenly arced up your back and you winced. You reached back and gently traced the scar seared into your lower back. It burned a little, and you wondered how and why. It was only a scar now, it was all healed.

You knew technically this wasn't right at all, but maybe it was like Frieza. He was gone and the wrath he could inflict was gone, but he was a scar. Something that would be marked on you forever to remind you of all the evil he had done. And thinking about what he did brought down the pain. He was the reason your parents were dead.

But without him, Goku might have never became super saiyan. Without him, maybe none of your friends could've became super saiyan. Goku would never have gone to earth and Gohan wouldn't exist. And if didn't exist, your whole line of family would never have existed.

You shouldn't thank Frieza for that good. Forests are burned down by fires, but sometimes after the wake of that destruction, plants begin to grow, again. That's didn't make the fire good, but it meant that life could persist through any kind of demise. Nothing ever dies. Not really.

"We will rise, again..." You sighed lightly and looked outside. It was still dark out. You had three more days to spend doing whatever you pleased. Maybe you would wake up early for this one.

~

Later that day, you looked through the menus of the shops, seeing if anything there peaked your interest. So far, you had no luck.

You were thinking about heading to the mall to check for new casual clothes, when you saw two very familiar figures walking through town. You beamed and ran over to them.

"Master Tien!" You ran over, but stopped before him and bowed in respect. "Master Tien, it's good to see you. What brings you to Conton City?"

"___." Tien smiled. "Actually, you were the reason I came down the mountain."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I want to introduce you to my best friend. Chiaotzu." Tien nodded to his friend who floated beside him. Chiaotzu hadn't aged a bit like his friend and he happily nodded to you.

"It's nice to meet you, ___! Tien was telling me about the descendant of Goku he was training." Chiaotzu flew around you, before tugging on Tien's shirt sleeve excited. "Tien she has the Crane symbol on her gi! Exciting! I never thought I would see it on an orange and blue gi before!"

"Neither did I, but things are always constantly changing in this world." Tien smiled at Chiaotzu, before looking to you. "So, if it isn't too much to ask. Would you guide us around, ___? We haven't visited this town before."

"Of course. Come with me." You smiled and led the two deeper into town.


	32. Closer to the Destination

"You've reached super saiyan already?" Tien smiled and closed his eyes. "In that case, a battle between us would be pointless. We know now that the student has surpassed the teacher."

"We should just have a traditional martial arts fight then. No ki powers or flying or going super. Just good old traditional combat." You offered, taking a sip from your drink. You were at a diner with Tien and Chiaotzu as night began to fall.

"Hm... In that case, I might take you up on that offer." Tien smiles a little. "You know where your name came from, right?"

"Pan told me that my father named me after an old friend of all of you. You lost contact at some point." You stated.

"Yes. A very good person. She moved away at one point after her husband had passed and raised her child away from us. She would visit occasionally though." Tien hummed softly.

"She passed away about forty years ago. You might've liked her, she was loud when she got to know people." Chiaotzu smiled, before looking to Tien. "Should we head to the inn now?"

"Yeah, now seems like a good time. Thank you for aiding us, ___."

"No problem, master. Will you need help tomorrow?" You asked.

"No, no. We got it, but if we do run into each other, again, we should take a walk together." Tien stood up and nodded to you. "Goodnight, ___."

"Goodnight."

~

"I didn't thank you from trying to stop Cell from getting me or for doing my sis a favor." 17 glanced at you, his arms folded.

"It wasn't a problem. I could see some good in the both of you." You smiled, but frowned suddenly. "Where are you anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." 17 chuckled and unfolded his arms, turning to face you. "You're going up against a pretty tough foe, right? You might need all the advice you can get."

"Are you offering?"

"Sure thing. But let's hope that saiyan blood can enable you to do it. It's no normal earthling fighting move." 17 kicked up a decent size rock, sending it flying upward. He jumps to meet its height and sends out a flurry of kicks. The rock shatters into pieces, but before they can fall, 17 kicks a foot down and throws his weight downwards. The momentum destroys all the remains. He dropped down and stood up straight, before looking to you. "You got all that?"

"Might as well see..." You picked up a decent sized rock and chucked it into the air. You flew up after it and began to rapidly kick at it, fast enough to keep the rock in the same spot. Once the rock shattered, you stomped downwards on it, spiraling to the ground like 17 did. You landed on your feet, buckling a little from your force, as dirt and thin pieces of rock fell around you.

"Impressive. I guess I should stop underestimating you." 17 grinned, before giving a little wave. "Say hi for my sis, will ya? Kind of busy doing my own thing at the moment and I'm not sure I would be completely welcomed."

"Sure you would, but you have to have good intentions. And even if you didn't, you'd probably be ripped apart now." You joked lightly.

"You're not wrong there. Maybe I'll wait a bit longer. You, on the other hand, are running out of time." 17 smiled, before the loud roar of a dragon filled your ears. You sat up in bed. Another training dream, it was like the ones you had before, but what did that mean? They only really occurred before a big threat, but what was bigger than Beerus? Or even Buu who was an actual enemy? Was there some other big bad you were forgetting?

~

You waited patiently on the doorstep, tugging at your gi unconsciously. The door clicked open and your grandma appeared at the doorway. She seemed surprised to see you, before smiling softly.

"You're a Son if I ever saw one. You look like you stepped right out of a legend." Pan complimented, while you smiled a little.

"You made the outfit, Grandma. You deserve some credit, too." You pointed out.

"You certainly pull it off though." Pan looked at you curiously. "Is there something you needed, dear?"

"I... I wanted to talk a little. I'll be facing some big foe the day after tomorrow and I want to know if you have any idea who it is." You admitted.

"If it's a big foe like you say, I should know. Come in, I want to hear what you've been up to." Pan opened the door more, as you stepped inside. After shutting the door and settling down in her dining room, she looked to you a little skeptical. "So, who have you faced at this point?"

"Frieza, Cell, Buu, even Beerus. I thought at this point all the big bass were stopped at this point." You frowned. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"No, after that it would be the universes tournament and..." Pan trailed off as she fell into thought. "No, wait. There was something before that, but I was only an infant at the time of it happening."

"What was it?"

"... Oh my Kami..." Pan placed a hand over her mouth before looking to you. You caught the sight of tears pricking her eyes, as she looked away quickly. It scared you, you hadn't seen her cry since the passing of your father.

"Grandma...? Pan...?" You reached out and took her open hand. "What's the matter?"

"This day has come to soon... I didn't think..." Pan closed her eyes and shook her head. She lowered her hand and let out a shuddered sigh. "I'm alright... I'm alright, ___. It's just... I don't need to tell you who it is."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I know you'll defeat him." Pan looked at you with a look you could only read as pride. "You've grown so fast... And become so strong. If your father knew how you've come... He couldn't be any prouder."

"..." You sighed and squeezed your grandma's hand. "I'll never get why you overreact like that sometimes... You really think I'll be okay against this guy?"

"I know you will be. Not because you're the descendant of Goku, but because you're you." Pan brushed some of her hair back, as she calmed down. "___, would you spend the rest of this day with me? We haven't had a day to ourselves for quite a long time."

"Sure, Grandma. I would like that." You smiled, relieved that she was okay. She was getting old and spending a day with her would mean the world to you at the moment. Besides you had two days to waste, might as well make one more of these days off worth it.

"How about we go take a walk around the gardens of the city? I haven't seen the summer flowers, yet." Pan suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. Tien and Chiaotzu are visiting, too, maybe we can keep an eye out for them so we can all visit." You added.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

~

The day flew by, but it was one of the best days you ever had with your grandma. The walk was nice, and she was so goofy around Tien and Chiaotzu. You never realized how goofy and funny your grandma could be until that encounter. You haven't laughed this hard in a while. Night had fallen and you walked your grandma up to her house door.

"Today was fun, it was cool seeing you with some of your friends." You commented, as Pan unlocked her door.

"It was nice seeing those two, it's been too long." Pan looked to you and smiled. She placed a hand on your shoulder and leaned forward, kissing your forehead. "It feels like yesterday when I went to the hospital to see you for the first time. The moment I saw you and heard your name... I want to tell you, you've fulfilled all my expectations. That baby became a beautiful, young woman and I can't wait to hear what you continue to do."

"Thanks, Grandma... I promise to continue to make you proud and never let you down." You promised.

"You'll never let me down, as long as you follow your heart." Pan looked up to the sky, which was currently filled with stars. "Promise to see me soon?"

"Of course. Goodnight, Pan." You stepped down the steps of her house and gave a little wave, before walking down the street. Pan waved back as tears filled her eyes, again. She hated to see you go, but she knew she needed to let you go.

~

"I admired you for the longest time." Gohan hummed, as he skipped a rock across the water. You regretted not being there for him while he grew.

"I don't see why, your father was Goku." You brushed off the compliment.

"Yeah, but he's only good at fighting. Which is good in our world, but..." Gohan frowned. "He wasn't the best father... Or friend... Or spouse..."

"He was busy... Wasn't he?"

"Yeah... And I knew why he fought. Not only for the thrill of battle, but to protect us all. I know he meant well, but... Piccolo will always be my father." Gohan smiled a little now. "He wasn't the nicest at first... But he never gave up on me. He pushed me to be the fighter I am today."

"So, what made you admire me?"

"Cause you did something before all of us did." Gohan looked to you and tilted his head. "You broke through Vegeta's wall. Kind of like how I broke through Piccolo's..."

"... I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you grow up, Gohan."

"You're forgiven, but promise me this. Will you be there for Trunks and Goten?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you." Gohan sighed in relief, before straightening up. "Ki can be made up of positive energy or negative energy. Our super forms are made up of negative energy, but when you reach a godly form like my father, it's positive energy."

"So, what about normal ki?"

"It depends on the kind of fighter you are. Does confidence or anger boost you?" Gohan crouches down, concentrating ki around himself. He gets surrounded with a gold aura from the ki and performs a sharp roundhouse kick, causing the ki to spin and create a whirlwind of energy. He juts his arms out, ceasing the tornado, before standing up straight. "It might seem like your adventure is coming to an end ___, but it's far from it. Now lend us your strength."

You didn't respond, instead crouching down. You focused your ki all around you and you felt the ends up your hair begin to float upwards. Gohan looked at you one last time, before a white light filled your vision.

~Age 852, June 4~

You heard the chirps of birds outside your window and slowly blinked your eyes open. You came to look at the wall of your room, before your eyes roamed to the clock. Today was your last free day before the big battle. Pan was no doubt worn out from yesterday and you weren't sure about bothering Tien and Chiaotzu. Eirika had duties to attend to, so you decided today would be a training day.

You slipped out of bed and began to remove your pajamas. You looked back on your strange dreams since you started this job and wondered. The person you shared the dream with, did they know about the connection? Or was it only that time with Vegeta that it was a true connection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters left, are you guys ready?


	33. Golden Tyrant

Your final break day was coming to an end. You had spent most of it training and you were ready for a good long rest before you went out tomorrow. You hadn't ran into anyone and felt a little bum about it, but everyone had their own lives to live, too.

You had a towel wrapped around your shoulders, the top of your gi tied around your waist, leaving your top covered only by your tank. You sighed, as you slowly walked home. You were too tired to fly. When you got to your home, you were surprised to find someone sitting on your steps.

"Trunks?" You stepped up to the lavender haired boy, who looked to you in surprise for a moment.

"Oh, you're back. You've been out all day." Trunks got to his feet and smiled.

"Yeah, I've been out training. Did you need me for something?"

"I... I just wanted to thank you for helping Ace and I out." Trunks rubbed the back of his head. "We've been so busy with Towa and Mira... It was nice to have someone getting important work done while we were busy."

"No problem, Trunks. I wanted to help out." You frowned a little. "Where has Ace been anyway?"

"I'm not sure..." Trunks frowned, too, and looked away. "He went out looking for Towa and... He hasn't returned from his mission. Or even sent some kind of signal."

"Do you think he's alright?"

"I hope so. That's what my mission is tomorrow. To go out and look for him." Trunks shook his head, but smiled, again. "Good luck tomorrow. I know you'll do a great job."

"Thanks, I wish you well on your mission."

"Heh, I'll need it." Trunks patted your arm and began to walk away. "If you have a hard decision to make tomorrow, just remember what I said. Pick what you think is right."

"Alright, I'll keep it in mind." You shook your head as you watched him head off. The kid was always so vague, but you would take his words to heart. You turned to your front door and exhaled.

Tomorrow was it. Your last big mission unless time was tampered with, again. No holding back.

~Age 778, December 6~

You appeared in a valley with rivers running through it and spotted your friends immediately. Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Tien, and a new face you didn't recognize. He was some sort of strange alien... Piccolo was the first to notice your presence.

"___!" He exclaimed, gaining everyone else's attention. Krillin whooped as the others smiled, the new guy scratching his head in confusion.

"I don't recall hearing about a ____." The alien stated.

"Explanations can be saved for later. ___ this is Jaco, Jaco this is ___. A friend." Gohan quickly butted in to avoid any long conversation.

"If you say so..." Jaco mumbled.

"What's going on?" You asked.

"That." Krillin pointed ahead. You looked in that direction to see about fifty different variations of aliens heading your way. Oh boy.

"We need to partner up. Krillin, you and I. Piccolo go with Gohan. ___ fight with Jaco and keep an eye on him, will you?" Tien stated more than asked.

"You'd think someone like you would keep an eye on me." Jaco joked, receiving a thump to the head from you. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"Make fun of my friends, again, and you'll end up like these guys." You gestured to the alien soldiers.

"What are you gonna do? Punch them? You'll need to do-" Before he could finished you hopped up, encased your arms with ki and easily busted through the soldiers. Jaco gaped, before gulping lightly. "Never mind, carry on..."

And you did. After weeks of intense training and experience, busting through these soldiers was like swatting flies. Hard to catch, but one bash just about killed them. Jaco wasn't awful at fighting either, handling his own against a few soldiers and generally watching your back.

A line of soldiers came your way and you hopped up into the air, bringing your arm across your chest and up to your head. With your index and middle finger together, you charged a sphere of ki and then slashed forward. It released a blade of ki that sliced through the enemies like butter.

You dropped to the ground, seeing as everyone had one or two soldiers left and you allowed yourself a steady exhale. You heard a light chuckle behind you, that sounded familiar.

"My, my. Where did you learn that little trick? I thought that was all my own." Your breathe hitched and you felt a bolt of fear strike through you, as you turned to look at the voice. Frieza stood tall in his first form and grinned at you. "What's the matter, monkey? It's as if you've seen a ghost."

"You..." You stepped back, feeling yourself tremble lightly. Was that power all him? It was unbearable before, but now? You almost couldn't stand the way he was radiating.

He couldn't be as strong as Beerus, it made you wonder how it would feel if Beerus released all his ki into his aura. You'd probably die upon feeling it.

"Speechless? I don't blame you. It's not every day you get to run into someone you thoroughly despise and just can't wait to destroy them... Wait, that must only be me." Frieza laughed. "Do you still have my gift?"

"That's not what I would call it." The scar on your lower back burned a little, as you narrowed your eyes. "How are you not in hell?"

"Well, I was there, but I was wished back. I guess everyone missed me. I spent a couple months training and well..." Frieza smirked. "The details don't matter. You'll be dead soon anyway..."

Frieza brought his hands together and began to rapidly shoot out ki blasts towards you. You quickly dodged the attack, trying to get in close. Once above him, you quickly stomped down, kicking him across the face. He growled and grabbed you by the gi, before throwing you against the ground. You broke through the surface and even more so when Frieza stomped down on you.

"How has a bug like you managed to slip past death?!"

"I should be asking you that..." You coughed, beginning to climb out of your indent in the ground.

"Why you-!" You felt a laser sear across your back, but it only managed to tear up your gi, before it could reach your skin. The top half of your gi hung around your waist in tatters, leaving you in your tank top. "And suppressing my attacks? How has a monkey like you grown this much stronger?!"

"Maybe it's because I'm a saiyan Frieza. We always have tricks up our sleeves."

"But this Goku of yours, he's the only super saiyan. The only one who will stand a real chance against me." Frieza grinned as you looked over at him, confused.

"The... The only super saiyan?"

"Yes... Why do you say it like its a question?" Frieza frowned, as you began to snicker lightly, standing up straight.

"You couldn't see much from hell, could you?"

"I was a little wrapped up... Now enough with your mocking! What is it that you don't think I don't know?!" Frieza demanded, his anger flaring.

"There's more than one super saiyan."

"What." Frieza hissed. Suddenly a flash of light appeared to the side of you and you looked over to see two familiar saiyans.

"Goku! Vegeta!" You smiled and hurried to their side. Vegeta looked surprised to see you, but as soon as he saw Frieza, his gaze hardened and he stepped in front of you. Goku gave you a small smile, before he faced Frieza with a frown. He let out a shout and suddenly a swirling blue aura came around him. His hair floated upwards radiating the same strong aura as he glowered at Frieza.

"Son Goku. What a joy to see you, again. I see you've grown stronger. But so have I." Frieza grinned and extended his hands outward. Frieza exploded with light, before it faded to reveal him in a golden form. That form spiked his previous power up ten fold, disintegrating the ground below him. "You don't stand a chance, super saiyan!"

"I'm no ordinary super saiyan, Frieza! I'm even more than a super saiyan god!" Goku bursted with energy as he and Frieza launched towards each other. Goku caught Frieza's fists, that flew at him. "I don't care how powerful you are, Frieza! We won't allow you to hurt our friends or destroy our planet!"

"You must be mistaken." Frieza smirked darkly, as his aura grew in power. "I only came here for you, monkey. All I want to see is your blood on my hands and your head under my foot."

"Heh, then you're looking for a fight you can't win." The two began to pound on each other, the area around them being torn up as they did so. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked to Vegeta, who began to lead you away.

"We need to get you out of here." Vegeta stated at your questioning look.

"What? No way. I came to help." You frowned and stopped in your tracks.

"He's reached a godly form, you wouldn't stand a chance. Are you still looking for a suicide mission?" Vegeta sneered at you. "Do you even remember Namek? You hardly stood a chance against him there. I'm just on par with him and I know for a fact you aren't near my level."

"I'm no super saiyan god... But I can still help."

"... Ugh. Fine. But if you get hurt more..."

"I'll keep some distance." You smiled, patting Vegeta's arm. "I promise to be careful."

"Agh!" You both looked up to see Goku get launched across the sky. You gaped, before you released your ki throughout your whole body. Your hair glowed and floated upwards as you felt waves off energy crash over you. You flew up to intervene Frieza as he dived towards Goku. He froze in his tracks as he looked at you wide eyed.

"What?! No... No! You can't be a super saiyan, too!" Frieza screamed. You expected him to throw a kick at you, but suddenly Frieza let out a shout of rage, so powerful that random blast of energy began to form around him and the area. You dodged the blasts, before flying up to Frieza and socking him in the face. All it did though was turn his head slightly, he looked to you with a glower. "You may be a super saiyan, but you're no god."

"But she can reach it one day." Goku appeared in front of Frieza and kicked him square in the stomach. The ice demon tumbled backwards in the air, before regaining his flight. He glared viciously at Goku, before launching at him with a shout. This probably was a battle you would need to fight to the side of with long distance attacks. You just weren't a match.

"You know, those dragon balls were able to make two wishes." You sighed and looked to the familiar voice. Cooler in his metal form glowered down at you. "You'll have to face me, too."

"Oh fun..." You sighed, but charged up your energy. Vegeta came to your side and transformed into his super saiyan blue form, his hair taking on the blue aura.

"Let's finish this pathetic whelp and then see if Kakarot really needs any assistance." Vegeta glanced at you. "Though I'm sure you can take this one on your own."

"Uh, hello. I'm right here! I'm not deaf, you know!" Cooler looked over the both of you, annoyed from his expression.

"Eh, the faster we get him out if the way, the better." You smiled, ignoring Cooler's comment, before launching towards Cooler with Vegeta. You could tell by Cooler's expression, that he realized both of your powers too late. He wasn't going to stand a chance, even against one of you.

"Galick gun!" You both shouted, sending out giant beams together that wiped Cooler from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frieza's been a pain in your neck for a while, what are we going to do about it?


	34. Final Frieza Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that I realized that I might need to put a violence rating...

Turns out, Goku really didn't need the help from you and Vegeta. The training from Whis really paid off as the saiyan batted Frieza around in the sky. Frieza held up a good fight, but once you fight Beerus... It's hard to find competition. Goku grabbed Frieza's tail and swung the ice demon around, sending him colliding into the ground. You and Vegeta braced yourselves with Frieza only at your feet.

"No!" Frieza shouted, his golden form fading and returning to his pure form.

"It's over, Frieza." Goku landed in front of the tyrant and frowned.

"Urgh... For you!" Frieza raised up a hand, his planet destroying sphere appearing in his hands. You gasped as Trunks appeared a few feet from you.

"___! We need to get you out of here!" He shouted.

"But-" You were cut off as someone pushed you from behind into Trunks' arms.

"Listen to the boy!" Vegeta growled as you turned to look at him. Frieza slammed his hand on the ground, destroying the ground beneath him.

"Vegeta!" You reached out to him, but a bright light blurred your image of him, before it all faded to black. Everything came into vision, again, and you find yourself at the Time Nest, Trunks still holding onto you. You went a little limp, but Trunks kept a good hold on you.

"___, it's alright. We can still fix this." He assured you.

"What happened?" You perked up at the familiar voice to see Whis and Beerus walk through the grass to you, accompanied by Elder Kai and Chronoa. Whis frowned and looked down at you. "___, you seem defeated."

"Frieza, he... He destroyed everything and everyone..." You hung your head, your chest feeling hollow. Everything happened so quickly.

"Wait, wasn't I suppose to do that?" Beerus frowned and folded his arms. "It's a shame, Goku was the only one in my universe that stood a shot against me... Aside from you Whis."

"Thank you, milord." Whis bowed slightly.

"We need to go back in time and stop Frieza." You raised your head, determination flickering inside of you.

"You can't use the scroll like that, again, ___. You'll just run into yourself and create a time paradox." Chronoa frowned.

"We could always do it my way." Whis suggested.

"Wait, you have control over time?" You asked.

"Not as much as your dear Supreme Kai of Time here, but I have some control." Whis smiled gently. "And I would do anything to assist you, my darling ___. But I can't help unless Beerus has some sort of qualm against the destruction."

"Beerus?" You looked to the cat.

"I never really cared for the planet. I mean, saiyans? They were so a century ago." Beerus frowned and examined his claws.

"Yeah, but... You'll never be able to have pudding, again."

"..." Beerus' ears lowered as he tried not to look miffed.

"And no strawberry sundaes... I don't even think you got to try cream puffs, yet."

"... They DO sound good..." Beerus mumbled, his ears flattening against his head as he played with his bracelets. Whis smiled lightly as he hovered over Beerus.

"Would you like me to reverse time to preserve the planet, milord?" Whis asked, slight amusement in his tone.

"Fine! But we are only doing this for the cream puffs!" Beerus shouted, embarrassed to be caught vulnerable.

"Of course, milord." Whis looked to you and Trunks, beaming. "I can only reverse time to three minutes in the last. You'll only get one shot to stop Frieza."

"That's all I need." You confirmed.

"You got this on your own?" Trunks asked.

"I'll be fine... I need to save my friends." You looked to Trunks, who nodded to you with a smile.

"Alright, good luck." Trunks stepped back, as you walked over to Whis and Beerus. The cat god grabbed onto Whis' robes and you followed the example. Whis tapped his scepter and suddenly the three of you were soaring through time and space. You stopped right outside the earth's atmosphere and you had to quickly turn on your scouter's air supply.

"Here we are~" Whis chimed, as you and Beerus released form him. Now, let's make this fast."

Whis tapped his scepter against a floor of ki a couple of times and to your amazement, you watched as the crumbling earth in front of you came back together and restored to its usual self. Time rewinded right in front of your eyes.

"Hurry, ___. My reversal is almost up."

You didn't need anymore explanation as you blasted down towards the earth.

~

You found the group and just in time. Your past self must have disappeared thanks to Whis' work, because Vegeta just noticed your absence. He didn't have time to focus on it though as Frieza raised his hand up with the world destroying sphere.

He was midway from slamming it down, when a beam hit him straight on, causing him to tumble back. Goku and Vegeta looked back, surprised to you in the stance for a kamehameha. You smiled and stood up straight.

"I wasn't gonna let him take us all out that easy." You shrugged, as Goku smiled at you before looking back to Frieza. Vegeta gave you an amused look, but inside you were bursting. You were happy to see him okay.

"I won't give up! Not yet!" Frieza shouted, before launching himself at you. You braced against his fists and stepped to the side. You jumped and encased your leg in ki as you swung it, performing roundhouse kick to Frieza's head. Power washed over you, again, as you went super once more. Frieza got to his feet and growled. "I will not lose to a worm!"

"How about a saiyan then?" You smiled, bursting forward to meet Frieza clashing arms. Frieza slipped out of your hold and elbowed you in the stomach, and swiped his tail underneath your legs, flipping you over in the air. He slammed his fist down, sending you into the ground. Deja vu, much?

"I will not die to a super saiyan, not again." Frieza growled, dropping to the ground. Goku and Vegeta went to move forward, but Frieza brought up a barrier sphere around the both of you. He definitely wanted to kill you himself. "Any last words, saiyan?"

"This is for Bardock..." You encase your arm in ki, creating a blade and stabbed it straight through Frieza's stomach. He dropped his jaw in surprise. You grit your teeth knowing what you had to do. You encased your other arm and easily sliced off one of Frieza's arms. "And this is for Goku!"

"Agh! You-!!"

"And Gohan!" You sliced off his other hand that went to grab you. You sliced his torso from his legs and he let out a horrific scream. Your stomach twisted, but you carried on. "That was for Pan."

"No, I can't..."

"And this is for my parents." You stabbed your free arm straight through his heart. You watched the light leave Frieza's eyes, until he finally went limp against your arms. You pushed him off your arms with your feet, his body crumpling to the ground in a mass next to you. You found yourself shaking and quickly scooted away, noting the dark red blood covering your arms. You felt sick.

"___..." You felt hands on your shoulders and looked up to see Vegeta. He was frowning, but looked relieved.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Goku frowned, looking at the corpse of the frost demon. "I wish it didn't have to go down like this..."

"Can we leave?" You asked softly, looking between the two saiyans. You felt your hair lose its glow, as it fell back against your head.

"Let's leave this place and get you cleaned up." Vegeta easily lifted you up into his arms and you didn't protest, keeping your blood covered arms from his suit. You did rest you head against his chest though as you reflected on the last hour. You killed Frieza, you thought you would have felt great after that, but you felt... Sick. And empty. You looked to Goku and understood why he wasn't quick to kill.

It makes it easier when you're protecting people you care about, but it's still taking a life. You're still seeing something, someone with a mind just like yours die by your hand. If anyone found amusement in killing anyone, they must have no heart. You looked up at Vegeta and remembered the people he killed with joy. To be fair, Vegeta wasn't exactly a good guy back then...

You sighed and closed your eyes, deciding to rest for a moment.

~

You later stepped out of the guest bathroom, in some borrowed clothes from Bulma as they washed the blood off of your gi. You hadn't ever worn casual clothes around the others and it felt strange to say the least. Everyone beamed seeing you appear in Bulma's living room.

"___!" Gohan smiled.

"It's good to see you alright, kid." Piccolo smiled a little, leaning against the wall.

"We know it was rough out there, so we'll only mention it once. You did great out there against Frieza." Krillin smiled softly.

"Goku was the one who loosened him up, I wouldn't have been able to beat him in his golden form. But thank you..." You thanked, allowing a half smile.

"Okay, okay. Now let's all chat together like the good old times. We can't tell you how much we've missed you." Bulma grabbed your arm and grinned, pulling you over to sit on the couch with her and Yamcha. You looked over to see Trunks looking over from the dining table where he sat with Goten, and you send a little wave. He smiled awkwardly and waved back. You then looked to Gohan, who sat next to Videl on their couch and noticed a bundle in Videl's arms.

"Oh my Kami. Is that Pan?" You beamed, excited.

"Yeah, did Goku tell you?" Videl smiled and lifted the little two year old up to look at you. Pan was so young, you could hardly see the resemblance. The only sign was her onyx eyes. This little Pan had striking raven hair pulled up in a ponytail, compared to your Pan's gray hair.

"Uh no, actually." Goku frowned a little.

"Gohan?"

"I didn't tell her either." Gohan looked to you, a little confused. "How'd you know?"

"I have my ways..." You cleared your throat. "So... I need an update from all of you."

"We should start, Vegeta." Goku smiled and looked to the saiyan Prince. You looked to Vegeta, too, and smiled a little more. "We've been doing some hardcore training with Whis, huh?"

"Maybe hard for you, Kakarot. I, on the other hand, haven't had too much trouble catching on to his method of training." Vegeta folded his arms and leaned back into the couch.

"Whatever you say, Geets."

"Don't call me that."

You smiled and leaned forward, ready for the big update.

~

You laughed, listening to some of the shenanigans Tien and Chiaotzu have had to face with the New Crane School opening. They finally got to their latest student who had dark intentions at first, when your scouter beeped. It was time to head back. You frowned and the others noticed.

"You have to go?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, but..." You trailed off. If you went back now, you might not be able to come back to the past. "I have to take a call. I'll be right back."

The others seemed to ease up when you said this, as you got up and walked down the hall. You stepped into the guest bedroom you had changed in and clicked on your scouter to get a transmission through to Chronoa.

"___?" You looked to the doorway and was surprised to find Whis.

"Whis? Uh, what are you doing here?" You asked, lowering your hand from your scouter.

"Bulma invited Beerus and I earlier, of course we got hung up at Elder Kai's for a moment." Whis shook his head, but managed a soft smile. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to get contact with Chronoa."

"Why is that?"

"There's... Something we need to talk about." Your scouter beeped, signaling the transmission was failed. You went to start it up, again, as a light appeared in front of you and Chronoa stepped from the light.

"___! There you are! Good job today! It's time for you to head back, silly." Chronoa hurriedly said.

"But... But what about the golden ink, Chronoa?" You frowned, recalling the important gold writing Elder Kai warned you about.

"What? Oh that! You fixed it. Don't have to worry about it anymore." Chronoa smiled warily. "Now, let's head home."

"Chronoa, don't tell me that you didn't tell her." Whis stepped forward and frowned, confusing you.

"Tell me what?" You asked.

"It's nothing. Whis is just being over dramatic." Chronoa laughed nervously and held out her hand. "Let's go, ___."

"No." You stepped away from Chronoa and looked to Whis. "What didn't she tell me?"

"___..." Whis set his lips in a thin line. "That gold ink on the scroll... That gold ink is from you."


	35. The Gold Ink

"What?" You gaped at Whis, before looking to Chronoa. "Is what he says true?"

"___... It is, but I didn't know until a week ago! When I learned, I knew it's because of how close you had grown to these guys." Chronoa gestured to Whis. "But ___ it isn't right."

"What isn't?" Whis frowned, narrowing his eyes. "It is written in gold ink, not red. If she chooses to stay here, the timeline would not be hurt, it would just split."

"And that's precisely the problem!"

"Wait, this has to do with... Me choosing to stay with Vegeta?" You asked, looking between the two.

"Are you going to explain this to her, Chronoa? Or are you going to try and avoid it?" Whis asked a little more firmly.

"Ugh, fine." Chronoa frowned and looked to you. "___, there are two paths you can take from this point on. Understand?"

You nodded, silently.

"The first past is to go back to the future. There, you'll be with your friends and family, and you'll be promoted to head Time Patroller. You'll teach others how to time patrol and if the scrolls are ever tampered with, again, you'll be sent to fix the past, again." Chronoa looked away. "And we will take your request. Wipe you from the existence of the past, so Vegeta can be with Bulma and live his life."

"And the other option?" You looked at her, curious to hear the other route.

"You stay here with Vegeta. Another timeline will be created and in that one you'll be here in the past. You'll be able to be with Vegeta and live a life in the past." Chronoa folded her arms. "But you will never be able to return to the future. You might see us visit, but you can't see your friends or family, again."

"I'll... I'll never be able to see Pan, again?"

"No."

"Would... Would the Vegeta in the other split timeline... Would he end up with Bulma?" You asked.

"That Vegeta will never have met you and yes, he would end up with Bulma. The original timeline would stay in tact, but you would be creating a completely altered one if you decided to stay." Chronoa pointed out.

"Do I get time to make this decision?" You looked to Whis.

"I'm sorry, dear, but... If you return to the future now, you'll be confirming your fate." Whis answered solemnly.

"And I'm only giving you ten minutes here, before I either bring you back to the future or you decide to stay here." Chronoa furrowed her brows. "___, this is the easiest decision you'll ever make. Do you want the future that you have no idea about or the one that I can promise will be great?"

"I... I..." You felt so pressured. Whichever choice you picked, you would be losing someone dear to you. You needed a second opinion, you needed some sort of support. You needed someone.

"___?" You jumped, but looked to the doorway with Whis and Chronoa. Vegeta stood at the entrance, nodding to Whis in respect, but eyed Chronoa suspiciously. He looked back to you. "What's going on?"

"Vegeta..." You looked to him sadly, before looking to Chronoa. "Come grab me when your time is up. I'll have a decision by then."

"Alright..." Chronoa frowned, as you walked over and took one of Vegeta's hands.

"I need to tell you something. And I got less than nine minutes to tell you. So, save questions for the end. Alright?" You gave him a pleading look. He looked at the other two, frowning further, before looking back to you.

"Okay. Tell me." Vegeta led you away, to talk in private.

~

Time passed by slowly, to your surprise, as you finally revealed to Vegeta who you really were. A descendant of Goku. You explained the time passing for the both of you. How you traveled through time like his son. Why you did the actions you did in the past. He began to understand why you did the things you did.

"That's why you spared me..."

"You knew I would become good."

"You're saiyan blood comes from Kakarot. Typical."

"That's how you knew Kakarot's granddaughter's name."

"You knew I was suppose to be with Bulma... Why did you pursue me?" Vegeta asked.

"The moment I realized I liked you, it was too late. I tampered with the timeline enough that... You grew feelings for me, too. I knew it... you weren't as close to Bulma as you should've been." You admitted.

"I'm ancient compared to you... I don't see how you gained any interest."

"I told you. Age doesn't matter to me. Relation does, but not age. We share no blood and I love you... I think that's enough." You didn't mean to become so cheesy, but you couldn't help it, as you looked to him, sincerely. "Vegeta... I have to make a really hard choice. If I go back to the future, I won't be able to come back. But we'll fix the timeline, so you'll never have met me."

"... Never?"

"That way you can be with Bulma and you'll be happy."

"What about the other option?"

"I stay here and I can never return to the future. I won't see Pan or anyone else from the future ever again." You looked to your lap. "I... I don't know what to do. I know I'll lose something important to me either choice I make."

"Aren't I sort of a bias person to ask?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"I just need some support. Someone to tell me that everything will be okay..." You sighed and leaned your face against your hands. "I care about all of you so much... I can't think to part with anyone..."

"..." Vegeta covered one of your hands with his, causing you to look to him. He seemed to fight himself to find the words, before he started to speak. "I won't tell you what side to pick. Because you know which one I would suggest... So, pick the choice that would hurt you the least... Pick the choice that you think is right."

You looked to him in surprise, as past words filled your head.

"If you need to bend time for a happy ending, it might be worth a shot. But make sure you have everything in order and that you don't forget about important parts."

"Follow your heart always. Some things may feel wrong and some things may even feel like you're going against your job, your assignment. But trust me, you will make the right choice."

"You have a straight head on your shoulders. I know whatever decisions you make will be for the best."

"You'll never let me down, as long as you follow your heart."

You covered your mouth with your free hand as realization washed over you. Since the very beginning of all of this, those two...

"Grandma..." You softly whispered as you looked down, a small smile coming to your face. You looked to Vegeta, who was watching in slight confusion. "I know my answer."

~

You stepped back into the guest bedroom with Vegeta to find Chronoa and Whis lightly arguing, but they both stopped as you both stepped in.

"I have my answer." You simply said. Chronoa smiled warily, as Whis watched on with a stoic expression.

"Alright, ___. What is it?" Chronoa asked.

"All my life... All my life, I wanted to do good and protect the people of this world. I wanted to do what my parents did and prevent devastation for others, like the losses I faced... I wanted to become a time patroller for that reason. It was my dream." You stated. Chronoa's smile widened and she offered her hand, beginning to open her mouth to speak, until you interjected. "But I had one other dream and that was to be with my family."

"Oh! Well, then perfect! The future awaits!" Chronoa stumbled a little, but recomposed just as fast.

"It does, here in the past."

"Wha-what?!"

"Chronoa, my family is here in the past. Pan, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Whis..." The Angel smiled at you lightly, as you placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta and so many more. My family is here in the past and... I can't leave them, again."

"B-but what a-about Pan?! What about Eirika and Future Trunks and Tien?! Wha-what about me and Elder Kai?! Are we not your family?!" She exclaimed.

"You are and I appreciate everything all of you did for me, but... I know you all will be alright without me. I also know that Pan and Trunks knew this was inevitable." You looked at Chronoa, unwavering. "I'm staying in the past Chronoa. I wish to resign from my occupation of time patroller."

"Are you sure about this?" Vegeta cut in, frowning. "You're just going to leave your whole life behind? Just like that?"

"If it means I get to be here with you and everyone else... Of course." You answered honestly. And for the first time, the Prince of all saiyans looked at you with a look you only knew as pride. He was worth more than your job and he knew how important that was to you.

"Fine... You'll be missed, ___. Honestly you will." Chronoa looked at you sadly. "Times up, I must return to the future."

"Farewell, Chronoa. I hope we meet in another time." You gave her an appreciative look and she returned it with a smile smile, before disappearing.

"Well, that's it... You're stuck with me and a bunch of morons, you realize that, right?" Vegeta joked slightly, as he wrapped his arm around your waist. You chuckled and looked down to meet his eyes.

"I think I can manage. I actually find all of you charming in your own ways." You paused, before looking to Whis. "So, does that mean that gold ink in the scroll... Does that mean it turns black and permanent now? Creating a new scroll?"

"It would, but the gold ink only lists one event that splits the scrolls and that event has yet to happen." Whis beamed, sort of making you worried. It felt like he knew something that the both of you didn't know.

"Uhuh, and what exactly is that event?"

"Oh, I can't spoil that. It's far too important." Whis' innocent expression grew and you knew for sure he was hiding something now. "But I think you staying should be celebrated, so I'll just go announce it to the others. Don't mind me."

Whis quickly zipped out of the room and you covered your eyes in embarrassment.

"I don't know why he won't tell us... It can't be that bad, right?" You rhetorically ask, as you lifted your hand away and looked to Vegeta. He looked determined about something and you quirk a brow at him. "And what are you thinking about?"

"This time changing event... It has to be important and change history, doesn't it? Something that couldn't possibly happen in any other timeline." Vegeta inquired.

"Yeah, but isn't us... Being together already that?"

"Yes, but we haven't made it official, yet."

"And how are we going to do that?" You frowned, watching the older saiyan curiously.

"I have one idea." Vegeta smirked, before he reached up and grabbed the collar of your shirt. With a swift movement, he pulled you down and captured your lips with his. A jolt of energy sparked in your veins and you swore you saw both of your hairs flicker gold for a moment. Vegeta released you and looked at you for a reaction.

It wasn't your first kiss, but it was something you had never experienced before and... Everything that had happened in the last hour finally sunk in for you. You met Vegeta's eyes softly and smiled, before pressing your lips against his, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect spot for an ending, but we still have a ways to go.


	36. Ground Rules

Everyone was ecstatic. You were finally here to stay and just about everyone was joyous of the occasion. Goku lifted you up and spun you around a few times in his excitement, annoying Vegeta to an extent. Gohan started talking about all the things you needed to do with them and how you could help baby sit Pan, something Videl agreed to. All the other parents started planning when you would babysit their kids, too.

Tien and Chiaotzu mentioned sparring, which got all the Z fighters going. Bulma mentioned girl hangouts, which 18 to your surprise whole heartedly went with (you could only imagine girl hangouts with Chichi...). Buu brought up trying food and it caught Beerus' attention, as he added his own words. You looked over your group of friends and smiled, everyone's grown so much and now, you could experience things with them.

"But before we get ahead of ourselves." Bulma cut in, as she looked to you with a small grin. "Are you and Vegeta officially a thing now?"

That caught some of the guys off guard and you had to laugh to yourself about how oblivious they could be. Surprisingly, Goku was one of the few who wasn't fooled.

"Yeah, you finally going to start dating? I think Geets needs someone around to cool him off." The tall saiyan leaned on the sofa and looked sincerely curious. You looked to Vegeta to see if he wanted to share and he gave you a slight nod.

"Yes... We are a thing, but it isn't something to make a big deal out of." You smiled, but then looked to Trunks, who had been quietly observing the whole occasion. "And I know Vegeta has a family to look after and just because I'm dating him doesn't mean he's going to slip away from that. If anything, I'm going to make sure that he remains to be the best saiyan father ever."

"Hey..." Goku pouted.

"You know it's true, Kakarot." Vegeta rolled his eyes, but looked to Trunks. "I care about you and your mother. You're both still my family. Think of this as a... New addition."

"I'm so honored." You rolled your eyes.

"I didn't want to say mother, yet."

"And now this is getting weird." Gohan shook his head, but smiled. "As excited as I am about all this. I'm also exhausted. Let's all turn in for the night and plan our future adventures together tomorrow."

"I second that notion." Krillin laughed.

"Yeah, I sort of expelled a lot of energy today..." You smiled a little. "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone said their goodnights, before departing to bed or back to their homes.

~

You took a long shower, lost in your thoughts for a bit. You appreciated Bulma's charity. Allowing you to stay in her home until you could get on your feet. She also gifted you with some of her clothes that were last years style, so she had moved on. You slipped into an older t shirt and some sweatpants for bed, and walked through the halls of Capsule Corps.

You were going to head straight to the guest bedroom, but you were surprised to see Beerus and Whis still lounging in the living room. You hesitated, before making yourself known.

"Hey, what are you two still doing here?" You asked.

"We're having a movie night with Bulma. Don't worry, we tend to be quiet for the most part." Beerus waved his hand around as if it weren't important. "She makes the best popcorn for these occasions."

"We do this a couple times a week. Bulma's been showing us all the different genres of movies. It's fascinating." Whis smiled, before he looked to you seriously. "Oh, but I did wish to speak with you, ___."

"Yeah? What about, Whis?" You asked. You have grown to like the Angel. He was very polite and it was obvious that he did care about others, despite his cold exterior towards the importance of worlds.

"Well, you've reached impeccable power in only a month's time. Beerus and I were discussing it, but we think you have the potential to become a God of destruction." Whis stated bluntly.

"H-huh?!" You weren't exactly keen on that idea.

"No need to be modest, ____. We think you would do a great job."

"But what about Goku and Vegeta? They're far stronger than I am."

"Yes, but it took them decades to get their power. You're certainly a faster learner. Besides they both only have fighting on the mind. No doubt from they're pure saiyan blood." Whis frowned lightly. "But you on the other hand would be a perfect balance of strength and morality."

"Don't you already have Beerus as the God of destruction?" You glanced over at the cat god.

"Well, of course. But I always like a challenge." Beerus stretched his legs out on the couch and sent you an intimidating grin.

"I'm flattered, really, but I'll have to turn down your offer. It's just a big responsibility I won't be able to handle." You politely turned them down.

"Such a shame. I'm sure you could've done a good job." Whis pouted for a moment, before regaining his small smile. "But I will still offer my training to you, if you would like to take it up."

"Y-you'll train me?!" You asked, incredulous. Whis didn't go around and train just anyone. This was a huge opportunity.

"Why, of course. I happen to like you and with the right push, you'll become the strongest female saiyan this universe will ever know... Well, unless Pan reaches her full potential." Whis pondered for a moment.

"I would love to train with you Whis." You bowed in respect.

"Now, I can't just take you under my wing so quickly. Tomorrow morning I will spar with you. If you hold out long enough, I'll train you. I can't train someone who is worn out quickly, I need someone with great stamina." Whis smiled. "But I'm sure you'll do a good job. Now, best you get some rest."

"Thanks, Whis." You nodded to him and Beerus. "Goodnight, Beerus."

"You, too, kid." The God of destruction yawned and reclined back in his seat. You smiled, before heading down the hall to your guest bedroom. You stepped in, but was surprised to find Trunks sitting on your bed.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" You asked, walking over to the young boy.

"Uh." He hesitated for a moment, but a firm face settled on his features. "I'm here to set down the ground rules."

"Is that so?" You remained serious, but found it cute how concerned he was. You sat on the bed and looked at him to continue.

"Yeah. First, you need to be good to my dad. He's awesome and you're lucky to be with him. If you treat him bad, you'll be hearing from me." Trunks started, giving you a bit of a stink eye.

"I would never intentionally hurt Vegeta. I care about him."

"Good. Next, you need to be nice to my mom. She and Dad are still friends, and you can't treat her like the enemy. If you want to be part of this family, you need to treat us all like one." Trunks folded his arms, becoming stiffer.

"Bulma's awesome and she never did me wrong. I promise never to cross her."

"Alright and lastly... If I'm mean to you, it's just because I'm not sure how to feel about this..." He frowned, his features softening up. "I want Dad to be happy, but... I wish sometimes it was with Mom. I want him to be with you, but I don't know you and... I just don't want him to forget about me..."

"Trunks, you make him happy as much as I do. He would pick you over me any day and I would have it no other way. And I know you would never intentionally be mean to me, Trunks. You're a good kid." You smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "I hope you consider me family one day."

"I'll... I'll try. But only if you do, too." Trunks looked to you expectantly.

"I promise."

"Good." Trunks hesitated, before getting to his feet and bowing. "Have a goodnight, ___."

"You, too, Trunks. And don't be shy to come and talk to me about anything. We're friends, right?" You would say you both were at least that.

"Yeah, we are." Trunks smiled a little, before leaving the room. You sighed lightly, before walking to the window of your room and looking out into the night sky. It was just like yours, aside from less stars caused by light pollution. You felt a pang in your heart and felt compelled to pray.

You bowed your head and folded your arms, praying for your friends and family in the future. You hope they would be okay without you. That they would be able to move on and be happy for you. That they could find happiness without you.

You finished your prayer and slipped into bed. Your new life would start tomorrow and you couldn't be more excited. You drifted off to sleep with ease. Little did you know, your adventure wasn't quite over, yet.

~Age 778, December 7~

When Whis said he was going to fight you in the morning. The angel had barged into your room and woken you up, shoving a plate with food on it into your hands.

"Wakey, wakey. No sleeping in for you today." Whis chuckled lightly. "You have a big fight today."

"Whis when you said morning, I meant like ten, not..." You looked at the digital clock on the dresser. "Not six in the morning."

"Time is a very mortal concept. So, I tend not to keep track of it. Maybe that's why I can control it. It's a simple concept in my mind." Whis smiled. "Now, eat up, you'll need your energy. I won't be going easy on you."

"Should I call the hospital ahead of time?"

"You're funny. No, I'll fight you until you can't stand anymore."

"Reassuring..." You slipped out of bed with the plate. "I'm going to go eat in the dining room. I don't want to make a mess."

"I spend all my time with Beerus, I forget that some people still have manners about eating." Whis chuckled and followed you down the hall to the dining room. Bulma and Beerus were chatting in the living room together, but otherwise no one else was up yet. You scratched that as Vegeta walked into the room, in nothing but gym shorts and a towel around his neck. He was sweating pretty bad and you knew he must have been training. Whis tutted. "Vegeta, don't wear yourself too badly. You have training with me later this evening."

"Oh, please. I'll be more than fine." Vegeta rolled his eyes, but looked to you. "After yesterday, I suspected you would've slept in."

"I would've, but I promised to spar with Whis this morning." You gestured to the attendant.

"Spar with Whis?" Vegeta looked to Whis. "Doesn't sound like a fair fight for anyone."

"Oh, Vegeta. No need to get protective." Vegeta grumbled at Whis' words, as the angel continued. "We aren't really fighting. I'm just testing her to see if she could be capable of my training."

"Already? She hasn't even reached Super Saiyan 2, yet." Vegeta glanced to you. "No offense, but you're highly outclassed at the moment."

"That's what I was telling him." You admitted.

"She has potential, Vegeta, and I don't want to waste any time with your short mortal lives. Besides, surely you and Goku can help her excel to super saiyan 2 and onward." Whis boasted a little, causing the prince to sigh.

"Fine, but don't expect quick results." Vegeta snapped.

"I won't, but I will expect results." Whis smiled and looked to you. "I'll give you fifteen minutes to eat and then our real fight will begin, ___."


	37. Whis

Upon suggestion from Whis, you found yourself flying above the earth facing off against the angel, borrowing a training suit from Capsule Corps, while your gi was being mended. It was probably best, if Whis were to release any strong attacks, he could tear apart the land down below. To your relief, Beerus decided to tag along and fight alongside you against Beerus.

"I won't be fighting him head on, that's your job. But I will be shooting from a far and throwing in a few jabs here and there." Beerus had said.

"Ready, ___? Lord Beerus?" Whis asked and twirled his staff.

"We've been delaying it long enough. Let's begin." Beerus teleported away, and you took that as a cue to charge Whis. You zoomed forward and strike out at the attendant, but he easily blocked your jab with his staff. You tried a frenzy of hits and kicks, but faster than sound could move, Whis managed to get his staff in the way to deflect the hits.

"If something isn't working, it's best to try something else." Whis suggested.

"I get the idea..." You flew back and spread your feet, bringing your hands together. You would need an attack that could push through his defenses. "Kamehameha!"

You extended your arms, sending out the powerful beam. To your horror, Whis easily batted away the attack with his staff and looked back to you.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought that was a warm up." Ouch, he was polite, but man could he be cold. Beerus finally swung in and sparred with Whis. His first kick hit Whis in the back, but the angel quickly turned to him and began to block his attacks as well.

You saw this as an opening and summoned your ki to your arms, turning them into blades. Whis continued to occupy himself with Beerus, as you flashed behind him and strikes him across his back. You had cut through Whis' clothes, but his skin was unscathed. The guy was durable, that's for sure. You weren't paying attention as you were suddenly bonked on the head.

"That was rude, ___. It's always a hassle to fix these robes..." Whis grumbled lightly. He backed up from both you and Beerus, lifting up a finger. "I suppose I should send out my own attack."

"I suggest we move." Beerus bluntly said, before quickly zipping away. You were confused, when suddenly a laser shout from Whis' finger. You quickly ducked and flew away from the beam as Whis swung it around. The energy put through the ray was overwhelming and you know you would be blown apart if you got caught in it. Beerus appeared behind Whis and slammed his feet into the angel's back. "Come on, Whis. Is that all you got?"

"Let's see." Whis smiled, before beginning to disappear and pop up in random various places. He was moving so fast, you couldn't keep track. He finally stops and is shown to be putting a lid on a marker. "And done."

"What's with the marker?"

"I got bored, so I drew my symbol on your head."

"What?!" Beerus rubbed the top of his head and upon closer inspection, Whis had indeed drew his symbol on his head. "Ugh, now I need to go wash this off..."

"Wait! What about me?" You asked.

"You'll be fine, Whis is usually pretty good about not accidentally killing people. Have fun." Beerus waved your concerns away, before diving to the earth below. You felt your confidence plummet as you looked to Whis.

"How much longer?"

"Not much. Let's see how you fair after this next attack." Whis held up his index finger again and much like a conductor, began to wave it around. To your surprise music filled the air along with vortexes of energy. You twisted out of the way of the whirlwinds of power, but they were so random and came at varying speeds, that a few did manage to cut up your sides and arms. You felt the cuts in your leotard and was relieved to find no blood. "Alright, ___. One last thing. Use all your energy and try to go all out on me."

"I might run out of energy."

"No worries, just go full out for as long as you can. You can stop when you grow weak." Whis reassured.

"Alright..." And so you did. You transformed into your super saiyan form, your hair floating upwards and turning a stark gold. You appeared in front of Whis and began to wail on him, but like before he managed to evade or block every attack. You growled and covered both your arms in ki energy moving faster.

"Give it your everything, ___!"

"Ahh!" You flew forward and placed your hands on Whis' chest. You charged all your ki through your fingers, before unleashing them directing against Whis in a giant wave of energy. "Double Galick Cannon!"

The beam died out and you lowered your arms. You wanted to keep fighting, but that was your strongest attack. Continuing to fight would be pointless. You sighed and lowered in the air to become level with Whis, before you expelled your super saiyan power.

"I can't keep fighting, Whis. That was my strongest attack." You admitted.

"It doesn't matter how strong an attack is, ___. Trunks killed Frieza with a sword, you killed him with some simple ki energy, Cell was killed with a Kamehameha. What matters is how and when you use the attack." Whis hummed lightly, twirling his staff. "You're not wrong, you couldn't defeat me. But you shouldn't give up a fight just because it looks like you don't stand a chance. If everyone did that, no good people would be left to fight."

"You know... Goku said something like that to me once." You recalled the dream. "He said even a weak attack might save my life one day, so I shouldn't hesitate to use it."

"He's not wrong."

In a swift movement, you lifted up a finger and shot out a simple ray you had learned from Tien. It nicked Whis' cheek and the Angel didn't have time to block, reaching up to touch the mark.

"Well, I have to give you props. I didn't see that coming." Whis chuckled lightly, as he looked to you. "I don't know if I can train you just yet, but I can assure you, one day I will."

"I'll be honored when that day comes." You smiled and bowed in respect.

"Now, let's get some lunch in you. Being a saiyan, it's the best way to restore your energy. That and I'm sure your prince is fidgety when he doesn't know how you are." Whis teased.

"Eh, he's probably too busy training to worry."

"You know him so well."

~

You stepped through the halls of Capsule Corps, dressed in casual clothes, mostly because your borrowed leotard was destroyed by Whis.

"That's fine." Bulma smiled, taking the leotard. "I'm surprised it's still in one piece. Vegeta usually trains until the suit is barely holding together."

"That sounds like him." You smiled.

"You should go check on him for me, he's in the gravity room training right now. You'll need a code to get in though. He doesn't like to be bothered unless it's important." Bulma pulled out a pen and pack of sticky notes and began to write out the code.

"I don't want to bother him if he's busy..."

"You're checking on him. It's a routinely thing we do to make sure he doesn't blow himself up or get dehydrated." Bulma rolled her eyes. "You'd be surprise how many times he's managed to do that."

"He is persistent." You laughed lightly, before taking the sticky note with the code. "Thanks, Bulma."

So, now you were at the gravity room door, typing in the code. The door slid open and you were met with Vegeta soaring around the room, smashing through robots. He didn't mind you, focusing on finishing the rest of the robots. You stepped in and forgot the most important part of the room. You immediately crashed, flat to the ground.

You tried to push or pull yourself up, but you could barely lift a finger from its place. There was a couple more ki blasts, before you heard feet meeting with the ground. Moments later, you felt the weight against you lift off and you could sit up. You looked over at Vegeta who stood by the controls of the room, smirking.

"It was amusing to see you helpless like that, but I figured you wanted to get back to your feet." He commented and walked over, offering a hand. You took it and he pulled you to your feet. You huffed and looked down to meet his eyes.

"How can you stand in that gravity? Much less fly in it." You asked.

"Lots and lots of training. That was five hundred times gravity you just walked in on. Child's play for me." Vegeta boasted.

"Okay, how did my organs not collapse when walking in on that?"

"You're a saiyan, you can hold out in strong gravity for a quite a while. Though it is safer to train in it. Next time, get my attention before you just prance in." Vegeta walked back over to the controls and pressed a few more buttons to completely turn off the machine. "You're alive, I take it the test with Whis went well."

"He won't train me, yet, but he says I will one day when I'm strong enough." You hesitated. "He said I should continue training with you until I can reach super saiyan 3, before I try his training."

"It sounds like the safest way to get to his level." Vegeta frowned. "But if you thought I was a hard trainer before, teaching you to become a stronger super saiyan... I won't go easy on you."

"I don't expect you to." You smiled. "I want to get stronger Vegeta and I'll do whatever it takes."

He folded his arms and lightly smirked, before he turned his head and frowned a little.

"Is something the matter?"

"You're really here to stay... When I saw you again this morning, I knew it was true, but..." He looked to you, seriously. "You're Kakarot's descendant and I'm not the only one who knows. I'm not saying you should, but are you going to let anyone else on that detail?"

"I never thought about it." You frowned and looked down in thought. "I don't think I can keep it just between you and me... And some of the bad guys know, so... It might be safer to tell a few of the others."

"Who?"

"Maybe you can help me decide." You leaned on the control panel. "Excluding you... I think I only want to share it with five other people. Just to keep it low still, but then if I get in a situation where someone bad knows..."

"Than they can help clear it up." Vegeta finished.

"Yeah." You thought for a moment. "I feel like Goku deserves to know, same with Gohan. We've been through so much and they are my ancestors."

"They'd probably be most likely to suspect you as well."

"Exactly." You scratched your cheek. "Um..."

"I hate to say it, but it might be smart to tell that namekian. He might catch on fast, too." Vegeta suggested.

"Yeah! And Piccolo is good at keeping secrets, so no worries." You smiled. "Two more then. Let's see... You might not like it, but I feel like I need to tell Krillin. I've known him longer than most of the others and he wouldn't tell anyone."

"Ugh, fine. And the last one?"

"Well." It clicked right away who you would need to tell. "Pan."


	38. Bardock and the Future Warrior

Vegeta had been confused with your last suggestion, until he remembered your connection to Pan and agreed.

"But won't that mess up time?" He asked.

"I... I think she knew I would stay here. She set down hints that... That now only I can see. She knew from the start that I would want to stay here and how else would she know, if she hadn't of known me when she was young? And..." You remembered what she said about your name. "My father... He named me after me."

"Did he know you would travel to the past?"

"I don't know..."

You spent the rest of the day with Vegeta, who began to explain his future plans for you. He wasn't wrong, his training was going to step up a notch and you would have to work harder to become stronger. Night fell fast and you were sad to see that you would need to depart from Vegeta.

"It's nice being around you everyday." You admitted. "Sometimes I would think... Maybe our interactions were just meaningless and even more so in your point of view."

"It's hard to forget a girl who I fought against, showing concern for me for the first time in my experience. And I couldn't forget your exceptional power. I've surpassed you, but maybe one day we will be on par, again." Vegeta smirked lightly, seeming to hesitate. You knew Vegeta could be passionate, but you could tell he had a hard time showing how he felt. And an even harder time saying it. He needed to ease into it before he showed it for real. So, you decided to show some first.

You lowered your head, turned it a bit and pecked Vegeta on the lips, causing him to blink at you in surprise. You smiled softly.

"You'll have to help me get up to speed." You almost whispered. The fire in Vegeta's eyes grew and he brought a hand up to press against the back of your neck and bring you back down to him. He pressed his lips on yours, before pulling away to look you directly in the eyes.

"You make it really hard not to go any further, you know that right?" He growled lightly, his hand shifting from your neck to your shoulder.

"I'm glad you can restrain yourself. It shows you really care." You smiled a little more, pressing you're forehead against his. "Maybe one day..."

"Hm..." He hummed slightly, frowning. "Your training will start tomorrow."

"Alright. Just come grab me when we need to start." You pulled away. "Goodnight, Vegeta."

"Night..."

~Age ???~

You had gotten to sleep without any trouble. It was when you woke up that you found it. Your eyes shot open at the sound of someone yelling your name.

"____!"

Once you opened your eyes you were met with the familiar face of Towa. The woman smiled sickly at you, as she lowered a mask in her hands. You recognized it as the same kind of mask that Bardock was wearing. You quickly shot the demon away with a ki blast and sat up, looking around your area. You felt relief wash over you as soon as you saw future Trunks.

"Trunks!" You got up and ran over to him. He smiled, also looking relieved.

"For a moment there, I thought she already had you under her mind control." Trunks glared back at Towa.

"How... How am I here? I thought I was in the past."

"I thought you were, too, but when I was tracking Towa, I found you with her." Trunks answered. You took notice of your surroundings. You were in a destroyed city, not a person in sight. A figure landed next to Towa, who had stood back up, and you recognized them as Bardock. Trunks drew his sword. "Help me take out these two and I'll get you back home in no time."

"Thanks, Trunks." You shot forward to attack Bardock. The saiyan easily caught your attack and pushed you back. He brought his hand up and form a ki sphere, before clenching his fingers around it. The ki morphed into a spear shape and he chucked it at you. You sidestepped the attack and brought your hands out to your sides. You charged up all your ki, before bringing your hands together and launching them out in a beam. "Final flash!"

Bardock braced against the attack, but ended up being thrown backwards. You went to go pursue him, when someone else dropped down in front of you. Mira. You gritted your teeth as Trunks flew forward.

"I'll fight Bardock! Take care of Mira!" Trunks called. You didn't argue, as you faced the bio-android. Mira scoffed, before drawing back his hand and beginning to charge a pure white blast in his palm.

"You're no match. What were they thinking when they recruited a time patroller like you?" Mira chucked the sphere forward and it exploded in the air. You braced against the attack and let out a shout, bursting into your super saiyan form. You flew through the attack and kicked Mira in the face, causing him to stumble back. You had definitely gotten stronger, that used to not phase him. He growled. "You're not even half the time patroller Ace was!"

"I know that!" You held out your hand and charged your own sphere. "Big bang attack!"

The sphere flew forward and blasted in Mira's face, sending him into the side of a crumbling building. He stepped out of the debri, unamused, and stood to his full height. He was as stoic as ever.

"So, even you know he's far superior. Than how would you like to know that human savior has been defeated." Mira lowered his gaze to you. "By me."

"I... I don't believe you." You shook your head.

"Before you left, didn't you notice his absence? Didn't Trunks voice his worry? Or has our plan already succeeded?" Mira for the first time you had met him, allowed a smile to come to his face. It was more of an evil smirk, but it was some kind of emotion. "Time, as you know it, is already beginning to tear apart, piece by piece."

"Stop trying to mess with my head! Time is alright! I fixed all the edits on the scroll!" You hissed, before charging at the man. You summoned your ki-blades and slashed at him, but he merely grabbed your wrists and restrained you.

"You've fallen into our trap, girl..." Mira stated, hushed. You scowled, before using his grip on you to swing him around and chuck him into the ground below. You looked over to Trunks to see he had knocked the mask off of Bardock, who was now lying on the ground, regaining consciousness. Trunks noticed you finished and flew up to you.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Trunks grabbed your shoulder, ready to travel through time.

"Not so fast." You both looked over to Towa, who brandished her scepter. "You aren't going anywhere, except... The demon realm."

Suddenly, a giant, swirling, dark pit opened underneath you and Trunks. You felt yourself being dragged in by gravity, but you used your super energy to resist against the pull. Trunks did the same, but seemed to be struggling just as much as you.

"Forget it, woman." You and Trunks looked up in surprise to see Bardock on his feet. Your ancestor grinned, before appearing behind Mira and grabbing him from behind. Mira struggled against Bardock's hold. "I'm no ones puppet and I'm not gonna let you send those kids in there."

"Release me!" Mira shouted.

"You're going to hell with me and no ones going to stop me." Without another word, Bardock dived into the pit, Mira in tow. The portal sealed up behind the two.

"Mira!" Towa shouted, dropping to her knees. "My beautiful Mira! How could he!"

"It's over Towa." Trunks dropped to the ground and made his way to her.

"No... It will never be over." Towa got back to her feet and smirked. "Bardock was Mira's trick. Here's mine."

She swung her scepter and suddenly a familiar form shimmered in front of her. It materialized, and you and Trunks looked on in shock. Ace stood in front of Towa, a mask like Bardock's on, completely under Towa's control.

"No, Ace..." Trunks clenched his fists. "That's my friend! How could you!"

"I don't play fair. Now let's see if you can defeat the strongest human of your time!" Towa laughed and flew back upwards. Trunks seemed to hesitate when he looked at Ace. You flew down and landed beside him, placing your hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to fight Ace, I can handle it. But you need to stop Towa." You told him.

"Ace is strong, he was able to beat my father and Goku both in their God forms. He is a very skilled human." Trunks warned.

"And I relish the challenge. I can do this Trunks." You hesitated. "I know he's your partner, but I am too. I promised to help you and I will here, too."

"... You're not my friend, ___." Trunks smiled a little at you. "You're my family and not just because you're dating my father."

Trunks didn't say another word, before blasting off towards Towa. You faced Ace, who summoned a power pole to his hands. You'd never faced someone with a power pole before, but you knew you should be worried. You heard if they were skilled enough, they made super saiyans look like rag dolls.

"Nimbus!" Ace shouted and hopped above the ground. A golden cloud swept underneath him and hovered above the ground. Yeah, this guy knew what he was doing. The cloud moved for Ace, as it zoomed towards you, allowing the future warrior to swipe at you with his pole. You ducked out of the way and shot some ki blasts at him, but he managed to avoid them.

Ace curved around on the cloud and in a flash, extended his pole forward. You didn't move fast enough and the pole slammed into you, crushing you through a building. The pole retreated and you got back to your feet. You would have to fight to the best of your abilities, this would be no easy match. You summoned a disc of energy and leaped out of the building, chucking it towards Ace.

"Agh!" Ace swept out of the way, but it still managed to nick his arm as he moved. He reached up and touched the cuts through his clothes, revealing broken skin by the blood on his hands. Ace seemed to glower at you, as he spun his pole rapidly and flew at you. You braced against the force, but his swings were strong and you knew you would come out with welts.

You looked through the rapid spins and decided that if you were fast enough, you could strike Ace's head. He continued to spin the power pole and finally in a rapid movement, you enveloped your arm in energy and jabbed at Ace. The ki energy slightly cracked the mask that Ace wore and as Ace stumbled back in surprise, the mask fell from his face. Ace looked surprised, as all his memories flooded back.

"___?" He looked at you, confused. There was a shout, as you both looked over to Trunks and Towa. Towa was beaten on the ground, as Trunks walked over to her.

"It's over, Towa. You can't win and Ace is freed now, thanks to ___. Just give up." Trunks growled slightly.

"When one thing doesn't work... You start with a clean slate." Towa chuckled and sat up, picking up her scepter. She waved it slightly and to your surprise, Ace began to disappear.

"Ace!" You shouted and reached out towards him, but your hand easily went through him. Ace looked to you in sadness, before looking to Trunks with a look that said, "Sorry." The rest of the human warrior disappeared from existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not too much romance. You're finally together, but the story just wants to butt in!


	39. How to Become SSJ2

You and Trunks stood in the guest bedroom, you having been returned to your now present time. You both had been discussing the events, but strangely Trunks seemed to be forgetting key parts.

"Towa... What did she mean by clean slate?" Trunks wondered.

"She made Ace disappear, do you think maybe... She erased him from existing altogether?" You asked.

"Who?"

"Ace. Your partner? You were there."

"Right, right. It's sort of blurry." Trunks rubbed his head. You began to feel your stomach twist in worry.

"Trunks, this just happened, you shouldn't be forgetting this quickly. I think... I think Towa really is erasing Ace. If she does, then..." Your eyes widened. "Everything he fixed in the past will be undone. Time will literally rip apart."

"I need to tell Chronoa... Before I forget everything." Trunks winced and you frowned, before going to a notepad in the room and began to write down the events.

"Here, in case you forget." You offered the paper to him.

"Thank you, ___. Stay safe." Trunks blinked out of the room and you sat on the bed, exhausted. Did Towa drag you into that time to try and mind control you, too? Was she maybe trying to erase you from the timeline, too? If she succeeded with Ace, she wouldn't have to.

You stood from the bed and looked out the window. The longer Ace doesn't exist, the more time will begin to effect reality. If Trunks didn't act fast, you and your friends could be in some serious danger.

~

"Can you hold this for me, Miss ___?" Goten asked, as he held out his gi and shirt, only wearing his shorts. You smiled and took them. You were currently at the poolside, keeping an eye on the kids.

"Sure. I can do that." You set the clothes on the arm of the chair you were sitting on. "Try not to roughhouse too much in there with Trunks. Marron is swimming with you both, too."

"We won't make too much of a mess. Promise!" Goten beamed, before hopping into the pool. The boy swam over to his lavender haired friend, as the little Marron kicked through the water, her dragon floaty keeping her above the water. They were all the cutest and you couldn't turn down watching them.

"I see, you look ready to train." You looked over to find Vegeta with his arms crossed. Right! You promised to train with him today.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta! I almost forgot." You straightened up. "But I promised to watch the kids. Maybe while you wait for me to finish, I can tell you what happened last night."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as he pulled up a chair next to you and sat down.

"You know those bad people I told you about who are messing up the timeline and everything?" You asked.

"Towa and Mira, right? You said they were sort of pushovers." Vegeta noted.

"They are, but Towa... She might have thought ahead. She's done something that... Might be catastrophic." You sighed, getting ready to retell the events of last night. Vegeta didn't look amused by the end of it.

"She planned on mind controlling you?"

"I'm sure of that, but if she made Ace disappear... It doesn't matter what I do. Time will be ripped apart." You leaned back in your chair.

"Do you need to return to the future?"

"I can't... The only thing I can do is hope things get fixed, unless I get dragged into it."

"But you mentioned you're the only one who could remember the fight. They might need you more than you think." Vegeta furrowed his brows and looked out to the kids. "You might be the only one who knows how to fix this."

"I can't do anything unless they show up."

"And if they do, I'm coming with."

"What?!"

"It's better to have two people that know what's going on, rather than one. Besides I'm stronger than you and Trunks. You can't deny that I would be helpful." Vegeta looked to you a bit smug. He knew he was right.

"Chronoa won't approve of this."

"I want to see her try and stop me."

"Hey, Dad!" Trunks swam up to the edge of the pool. "Get in! The water is nice right now. You can bring your girlfriend, too, I guess."

"Oh, thanks, Trunks." You commented sarcastically and laughed a little.

"Maybe in a little bit. I need to show this girl how to turn into super saiyan 2." Vegeta said, getting up from his seat.

"You should show me how to later." Trunks stated.

"Oh? You can turn super saiyan 3 when you're fused with Kakarot's son? What's so hard about super saiyan 2?" Vegeta glanced at his son.

"Hey." Trunks pouts. "It's easy doing powerful stuff as Gotenks, but just me? I actually have to try hard to become powerful!"

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it, Trunks." You smiled and stood up. "You became super saiyan long before I did, you'll reach super saiyan 2 in no time if you begin to train for it."

"Thanks, ___!" Trunks beamed a little and then stuck his tongue out at his father. "Why is your girlfriend nice, Dad? And how did she like someone as mean as you?"

"Your father can be mean sometimes, but underneath all that muscle, there's a heart somewhere... I think." You joked, earning a snicker from Trunks and a half-hearted glare from Vegeta.

"Alright, no more stalling. We're going to train now. We will head to the edge of the forest. I know you still need to keep an eye on these brats." Vegeta grabbed you by the arm and led you to the forest side, so your combined powers wouldn't destroy the pool or hurt the kids. You waved slightly to the kids, before putting all your focus on Vegeta.

"Yeah, they're first priority." You removed your flip-flops and stood in the grass, facing Vegeta. "Alright, how do we go super saiyan 2?"

"There's three ways from as far as I know. The first way is to feel such a powerful anger, while in a charged super saiyan form, that you forget about any mercy and any humanity, and solely take on the ruthlessness of a saiyan. The second way is to be in a desperate situation, like having to save someone on the other side of the world in a matter of seconds, if you try to do it, your energy with skyrocket and you'll no doubt go super saiyan 2." Vegeta clenched his fists and transformed into his first super saiyan form in front of you. "And the last method, extremely harsh training can bring out super saiyan 2. That's how I achieved it."

"Did I mention you're too hard on yourself?"

"I have to be if I want to become the most powerful saiyan. Now, I'm going to fight you and I won't hold back. But I won't go beyond the first super saiyan form." Vegeta stated. "We'll stop once I've beaten YOU into unconsciousness."

"I know I promised you a real fight in the past. I didn't mean it like this." You transformed into your super saiyan form, your hair lifting out of your face. "And shouldn't it be, we will stop the fight when ONE OF US is beaten into unconsciousness?"

"Trust me, girl." Vegeta chuckled lowly. "You aren't going to be able to beat me."

"Some coach you are..." You swung your foot at Vegeta, but he easily caught it in his hand. He smirked at you, but you gathered some ki in your fingertips. You slashed forward, releasing a blade of energy that caused Vegeta to release you. He wasn't even scathed.

"I might just let you wear yourself out." He taunted.

"We will see about that!" You formed some ki blades around your arms and swung forward at him.

~Vegeta's P.O.V.~

We continued to spar for another hour, but at one point I landed quite a blow to ___'s back. I knocked the super right out of her and she passed out soon afterwards.

I dismissed my super form and carefully picked her up. Her ki was still beaming and I didn't have to worry about checking to see if she was still alive. I didn't think she would go down so easy, but if her story from last night was true, she might be more tired than usual.

I flew back over to the poolside and set ___ down in one of the lounge chairs. It looks like I would have to take over watching the kids. Great. I sat down with a huff, as Trunks kicked over to the pool's edge, again.

"Oh, great. You knocked her out, Dad. Are you sure you're helping her?" My son asked, as he climbed out of the pool and walked over.

"It will help her reach her next level of super saiyan. You know near deaths will cause us to rise in power. Whether she defeats me or I defeat her, she's becoming stronger." I explained. Trunks walked over and examined her, probably looking for cuts and bruises, and seemed pleased to not find any serious ones.

"Maybe I'll take back what I said about learning to become super saiyan 2..."

I chuckled a little at his response, when suddenly the whole area seemed to drop ten degrees. Trunks must have felt it, too, because he stiffened up.

"What was that?" He asked and looked around. I stood up and looked around, but couldn't see or sense anyone. Kakarot and Krillin's kids climbed out of the pool and rushed over. The wind began to pick up a little.

"Man! It just got cold really fast!" Goten exclaimed.

"Mr. Vegeta? What's going on?" The little girl, Marron I'm guessing, asked.

"Let's get into the house. I'll grab Kakarot and see what's up." I picked up ___, as the kids rushed over and into the house. I followed, glancing around as I made my way over. This wasn't normal and I was afraid it was much worse than some big bad villain.

"Vegeta?" Bulma walked into the room with Kakarot and his wife. I placed ___ on the couch and looked to Goku.

"Something is going on, I'm not sure what it is, but..." I frowned.

"Let's go see." Kakarot rushed past me outside. I followed, but everything seemed normal aside from the drop in temperature and the growing wind. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure."

"I'm glad we arrived on time." We both looked over to find Whis and Beerus.

"What are you both doing here?" I narrowed my eyes. "You aren't behind this, are you?"

"No, other forces are." Whis frowned.

"How dare someone else think they can destroy this planet!" Beerus growled. "That's my job!"

"Who's doing this? And why?" Goku asked.

"A being named Towa. She's prevented a very important in time from happening. Because of it, time will come to a halt before this entire timeline is destroyed." Whis looked out around the house. "I can put a time barrier around your home, it will keep time running for you and everyone here until we can fix things. But anything left outside of it will be frozen in time."

"Dad!" We looked over to see Kakarot's oldest son land with his wife and child. They ran over to us, as Gohan looked to Goku. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain, but Whis needs to put up a barrier around this house. So, get inside." Goku ordered.

"My father!" Videl exclaimed, holding her daughter close.

"You need to trust us, Videl. We will fix what's going on and make sure your father's alright." Kakarot assured her. Gohan took Videl and ushered her inside.

Whis stepped out and tapped his staff on the ground. A white circle appeared around the house, before a dome was formed out of it. We all looked outside of the barrier to see everything slow down, before coming to a stop. The water looked solid from its stillness. The temperature returned to normal and there was no more wind.

"Now." Whis walked back over to stand next to Beerus. "Where's ___?"


	40. A Super Saiyan

You were fast asleep, until you felt yourself gently prodded awake. You groaned and shifted to your side to get more comfortable.

"Now, ___. You need to wrap up your nap. You have more important things to worry about." You recognized the voice of Whis and grumbled slightly, as you woke up. You opened up your eyes a little and looked up at Whis, seeing Vegeta and Goku standing next to him.

"What's up...?" You slowly shifted to sit up against the couch. You could feel something was wrong. "What happened?"

"Currently, we're in some sort of time barrier that surrounds the house, while everything outside of it is frozen and slowly going to disappear." Vegeta bluntly stated. Your jaw dropped, as you hopped to your feet.

"Wh-what?! What happened while I was asleep?!"

"An important part of time was erased, so now this current timeline is being destroyed." Whis explained. "I have located the point in time that needs to be recovered, but I can only send you there."

"Wait, why only her?" Vegeta asked.

"We can help, too." Goku added.

"And the help is very much appreciated, but this point in time has future Trunks. If he sees you two there, then time may be further distorted and I would like to prevent that." Whis frowned. "I have limited power over time and small stuff like that... I cannot fix. Speaking of which, ___ I can send you to that point in time, but only for ten minutes. So, you only have one shot in ten minutes to fix this timeline. No pressure."

"Right..." You looked to Vegeta and took one of his hands. "I can do this. It must just be Towa and I can handle her. Just make sure Whis can continue to protect all of you until I can get back."

"Fine... Just come back alive, alright?" Vegeta growled a little, probably annoyed that he can't come with. You glanced at your casual clothes, a light jacket, t-shirt, and jeans, but knew you didn't have time to change.

"Alright, ___. Ready?" Whis asked.

"No, but I don't have much of a choice. Send me to the event Whis." You released Vegeta's hand and faced the Angel. Whis smiled and hovered his staff in front of you. Your vision faded to black.

~Age 850, July 25~

You opened your eyes and they widened in surprised. Toki Toki City. This was back when Ace... You knew for sure now this destruction was because of his disappearance. You felt a pang seeing the familiar city, but knew one day it would grow bigger and brighter as Conton City.

You looked over to the Dragon Ball pedestal and saw Trunks standing at it. He must be making the wish that brought Ace into existence, did Towa prevent this from happening? No wonder all time was messed up. You looked around for any sign of the demon woman.

Shenron appeared from the dragon balls in front of Trunks and he circled around the pedestal, looking down at the lavender haired boy. That's when you felt the spike in energy and quickly looked over. Towa appeared and raised her scepter towards Shenron, no doubt ready to kill the dragon. You rushed over and grabbed the scepter, pushing it back against Towa. She retreated back in surprise.

"You." She hissed. "How did you know I would be here?"

"An angel sent me here." You answered.

"Well, a devil is about to send you to hell!" Towa disappeared, before appearing further away. She extended her hand and fired out a beam. It fired halfway, before breaking apart into multiple different beams. You were able to deflect most of them away, but you were surprised to hear the drawing of a sword. You looked over to see Trunks block a couple of the beams and look to you.

"Wait... Do I know you?" He furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, but can we save it for later?" You sent out a barrage of ki blasts towards Towa.

"No! You'll ruin everything!" Towa dodged out of the way.

"Trunks, you need to make the wish. Right now!" You told the saiyan. Trunks hesitated, but nodded, flying back down to the pedestal.

"I won't allow it!" Towa aims her hand at Trunks, but you move in the way. A sphere of energy forms around you and suddenly shocks of pain wrack through your body. You shout and almost collapse, but remain strong, knowing you need to make sure Trunks gets his wish. A bright light fills the area and you look down to see Ace appear in front of Trunks. The human warrior looks up to you and Towa in surprise.

"You failed, Towa..." You smiled a little and looked to the sorceress. "Ace is back and time will be restored."

"You don't think I didn't have other plans?" Towa frowned. "Stopping Ace from coming into existence would have been perfect. But there's something else I came for just in case things went wrong."

"And what's that?" You frowned.

"You." She smirked. You recoiled back, but found that the energy sphere she had trapped you in hadn't disappeared.

"The heck are you talking about?"

"You have the ability to create golden ink. Everyone can use red ink to try and change time, but gold? With that kind of power, I can make a timeline where I rule and everyone bows at my feet. One where Demigra can be the god he was suppose to be." Towa frowned. "We'll have to kill you though. In a timeline where the dragon balls don't exist."

"Whis will know, same with Chronoa."

"Then I better make it fast." Towa waved her scepter and you both disappeared.

Ace looked at the place you were and frowned. Trunks placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be alright. I know she will." Trunks reassured.

"You know her?" Ace looked to Trunks.

"Yeah, she's my stepmom from a different time."

~Age ???~

You appeared in the town filled with ruined buildings like you had before with Trunks to fight Mira and Bardock. You looked around, pressing your hand against the wall of the sphere.

"Did... Did you ruin this timeline?" You asked.

"Turles and Slug did. They killed the creator of the dragon balls and so this will be the perfect place to kill you." Towa raised her hand towards you.

"Buu kill me once, I won't allow anyone weaker to kill me." You built up your energy, before unleashing it, turning super saiyan. The sphere weakened under the pressure, but didn't burst.

"I can hold a super saiyan in my grasp. You're no match to me." Towa clenched her fist and pain shuddered through you again. You braced against the pain, trying to build up more ki in your super form. The pain from the sphere began to numb, as you began to glow brighter. "You might not feel the pain, but that doesn't mean it's not happening."

"Let's see how much this sphere can hold..." You gritted your teeth and clenched your fists, harboring in more power. You felt like you were going to burst from the pressure, but you held on. All your muscles were tense, your chest was tight, and you continued to build up power.

"Just give up!" Towa scowled.

"Not now!" You didn't think you would be able to build up anymore power, you almost released it all, but you knew when you did you would be in for a world of pain. You focused all your ki to your core to take away some of the strain from your limbs. And that's when you saw the spark. A little bolt of lightning flashed around your waist.

"No... No!" Towa brought her staff up and the sphere around you began to shrink slowly, probably an attempt to crush you. You saw the fear in Towa's eyes and knew what was up. You placed your feet at shoulder length and brought your hands together.

"Kame..." You started, some more sparks of electricity sparked around your head. "Hame..."

"No! No!" Towa shrieked and forced the sphere to tighten faster.

"Ha!" You screamed, extending your arms. The blasts destroyed the sphere releasing you from the confines. The power expelled from you was so powerful, your body had to evolve into its new form. Your floating golden hair thickened and stuck even more upwards, as electricity arced around you. You faced Towa with a glare. "Can you face a super saiyan 2?"

Towa backed up in fear, but you heard a dark chuckle behind you and decided to put your focus on that. You turned around and was surprised to find Mira. He didn't looked amused and his laughter was empty.

"She can't, but I can." Mira stated.

"How are you here?" You growled.

"It takes more than saiyan to take me down. I guess you won't stand a chance."

"I handled you fine last time and now I'm super saiyan 2. What chance do you have now?" You mocked.

"Saiyans and their huge egos. I'll always admire how ignorant they are." Mira stiffened up as a dark aura surrounded him. "I've upgraded myself and you'll find that I'm still far superior."

"Prove it."

Mira brought out both his hands, creating energy spheres in each of them. He tossed the spheres forward and they home in on you. You flew out of the way and when they made impact together they exploded. The force knocked you out of the air a little, but you recovered.

"Run, Saiyan. It's all you can do." Mira stated. You flew towards Mira and at the last moment, you dropped down on top of him, kicking him in the head. As he stumbled back and held his head, you jumped up and roundhouse kicked him.

"It's not all I can do." You took off the tatters of the jacket you were wearing and dropped them to the side.

"You're right... I forgot that you can also die!" Mira somersaulted through the air towards you and threw out a foot, slamming it into your chest. You soared towards the ground and broke the asphalt a little, but you were still able to get to your feet. Mira dropped down and slapped you across the face. Your neck ached from the whiplash and you rubbed it as you stepped back. "How many times do I have to beat this puppy until it's down?"

"I'm not a puppy..." You wrapped your arm in ki, forming your ki blade and stabbed it through Mira's chest. You spat in his face. "Frieza knew that much."

"..." Mira didn't choke or wince, all he did was stare back at you with cold eyes. He didn't say a word, as he grabbed your wrist with one of his hands and pulled your fist out of his chest. Dark red blood covered your hand and you watch in shock as he flew upwards without a sign of hurt.

"Y-you didn't even flinch." You wiped his blood off on your shirt and watched him carefully.

"I told you. I'm superior." Mira's dark aura grew.

"E-Enough! We can retreat Mira!" Towa spoke up, holding her scepter tightly. "If you use too much energy, you'll overheat. You'll blow up and you'll kill me, this timeline, and our one chance to rule time itself."

"I don't care about ruling the timelines. All I care about is destroying anyone who thinks they're stronger than me. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, even the gods of destruction themselves. I will kill everyone." Mira glared at Towa. "Don't get in my way."

"Mira... If you fight anymore you'll die and all of this will be in vain." Towa frowned, before dropping down by your side. "I have no choice but to join this saiyan and stop you, before you do something we both regret."

"So be it." Mira growled, before launching forward and grabbing Towa by the throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is slowly tying up. Are you guys ready for the end?


	41. The Final Battle

You and Towa had been battling Mira constantly for the last five minutes. You didn't feel drained a bit, but it seemed Towa and Mira were losing their spark during the battle. With a good swipe of her scepter, Towa sent Mira flying into the ground below. He tried to get back up, but just collapsed, again.

"Finally..." Towa sighed lightly, before looking to you. "Thank you for helping me stop him."

"No problem." You nodded to her, before returning your gaze to Mira. Towa dropped down beside Mira and placed her hand on his chest.

"We will go to a safe place, I can restore your energy there and we can try, again."

"No." Mira grabbed Towa's wrist. "No more running. No more turning back. I don't need to rest. I can become more powerful now."

"Wha-? What are you doing?!" Towa tried to pull her arm away, but it was futile. Mira rose to his feet and put an arm around Towa, holding her against his chest. He looked to you with emotionless eyes.

"I will become stronger by absorbing my own creator. With our life forces and power combined, we will be unstoppable." Mira stated.

"I did not agree to this!" Towa struggled in his grip.

"Don't resist. We will finally get what we want. Complete control over time. We will be able to open up the demon realm once more. Just comply." A light began to trail from Mira's hands across Towa's body. You looked away as the light got brighter and you knew what had happened. You looked back as the light dimmed and your eyes widened in shock. A perfect combination of Mira and Towa stood before you.

"You're... You're a monster." You sent the man a glare.

"And you're about to become one, too." Mira, or Towa... Tora? Let's just stick with Mira. He disappeared and reappeared behind you, restraining your arms behind your back in seconds. "Once I absorb you I will gain the ability of the gold ink and make a timeline just for me. A timeline where I will gain power and grow an army to take over and destroy every other timeline."

"You-you won't get away with this!" You tried to pull away, but his grip just tightened.

"Don't you see, saiyan? I've already won." You felt a burning sensation on your arms and knew you were getting absorbed. You shut your eyes and was about to power down from super saiyan 2, when suddenly a beam of energy hit Mira, causing him to release you. You quickly stepped away and looked to your savior.

"Vegeta!" You rushed over to the saiyan. He sent you a nod, but glared at Mira. "What are you doing here?"

"When Whis saw that you disappeared from the other timeline, he tracked you down. He sent me and not a moment late. This freak apparently wants to fuse with you for some reason." Vegeta spat as he stepped in front of you, protectively.

"He just wants to gain more power. We can't underestimate him, he's stronger than he ever was." You stated, turning to face Mira, again.

"I'd like to see him try and do some damage to me." Vegeta let out a shout as his hair and eyes turned a striking blue.

"Fine. I guess I will have to kill a saiyan God and absorb another saiyan afterwards." Mira shot a wave of energy towards you and Vegeta, which you both easily dodged. Mira then created a field of energy around himself and sent out ki spheres that flew in all directions. You braced against them, knowing you couldn't avoid them all at once.

"___, can you throw me at him?" Vegeta glanced to you.

"I'll have to swing you to get you to break through that barrier." You admitted.

"Anything works. Just hurry." Vegeta held out his wrist for you. You grabbed it and grabbed the rim of his armor. With one three-sixty swing, you launched Vegeta at Mira. Vegeta extended his fists and smashed through the barrier around Mira, bashing in Mira's face with the force. Vegeta brought down both of his fists against the top of Mira's head, sending him into the ground. "You've made a big mistake."

"What? Fighting you? That's your mistake, 'prince'." Mira got to his feet. "Your existence is pointless. No one will really miss your absence."

"I am a prince, but to you, I am the one who decides your fate." Vegeta dropped down behind Mira and grabbed his cape. "Yours is obliteration."

"Wha-?" Mira was cut off as Vegeta swung him up into the air. Mira turned back to face Vegeta with a glare. He brought his hands together, creating a ki blast. "Fine! You die now, saiyan!"

"___, go!" You looked to Vegeta surprised, but got what he meant. You extended your arm out, aiming it at Mira, as a sphere of energy appeared in your palm. You lifted your chin and glowered down at Mira. "Big Bang Attack!"

You sent out the sphere and upon hitting Mira, it grew in size.

"Urgh!" Mira tried to push back against the growing energy, but he finally couldn't hold it any longer. The attack enveloped Mira and hearing a shout of anguish, you knew he was vanquished. The attack faded away and revealed nothing in its wake. You sighed and dropped down to the ground, your super form fading away. You took a step forward, but stumbled a little and almost fell, if an arm hadn't wrapped around your waist.

"Using my attacks to finish off the bad guys?" Vegeta chuckled lightly and helped you balance out, his blue aura fading away.

"They're some of the strongest moves I know." You admitted.

"Use them all you want. Besides, it makes you more attractive when you do." You turned your head down slightly to see Vegeta's smirk.

"Well, thank you. I really like your super saiyan blue form. Not only can you work blonde, but even blue." You smiled and leaned your head on top of Vegeta's. "Let's go home."

"That's why I'm here." You both jumped and looked over, surprised to see Trunks. The one from your original time.

"Trunks." You gave him a soft expression, as he walked over.

"Chronoa sent me over here. She wanted to thank you for stopping Mira and Towa. She also wanted to say sorry for being hard on you." Trunks hesitated. "And I wanted to say goodbye. Properly."

"This just got sappy..." Vegeta mumbled. You laughed and carefully stood on your own to embrace Trunks. He stiffened for a moment, but eased up as he patted your shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, Trunks..." You spoke into his shoulder, causing him to laugh a little.

"Hey, it's not forever. Maybe I'll bump into you, again on one of my missions." He reassured. He pulled away and looked to Vegeta. "Take care of her, Dad. She's just as stubborn as you are."

"Tch, did you expect anything less from me?" Vegeta scoffed as he came up to your side. "Take it easy, boy."

"Bye, Dad. Bye, ___." Trunks smiled and lifted a hand. You put your arm around Vegeta's shoulders as you both disappeared in a flash of light.

~Age 778, December 8th~

When you appeared back at Capsule Corps., you were relieved to see that time was restored back to normal and that all your friends were alright. Some of the others went to check on other friends who weren't at the home at the time and they all turned out alright (they were oblivious to the situation).

"I have to say, ___. You have shown yourself worthy to be a legendary time patroller. If the chance ever comes, I would love to see you and Ace duel in a tournament." Whis complimented, bowing his head.

"If the chance ever comes, I would like it, too. But for now, this is my time and I will make every second count." You smiled.

~

Later that night, with the help of Vegeta, you were able to get together all the men you wanted to share your secret with it. It took a lot of explaining, many questions, but finally they all understood.

"Wow, you're really my descendant?" Goku grinned. "No wonder! Since the first time I met you, I had this good feeling."

"You were from the future all along? That explains how you knew so much!" Krillin smiled. "Thanks for, you know, coming to the past to help us out. Makes me wonder what could have happened if you hadn't..."

"And you're directly from me?" Gohan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "To think, I met my great-great granddaughter as a kid. That would have blown my mind."

"It must have been an interesting experience for you." Piccolo folded his arms. "To see stories from your past come to life."

"Details were left out for me, but... You all were everything and more." You sighed. "I can't thank you all enough for being so accepting. You can keep this a secret, right?"

"Of course, we're family. Blood or not." Goku placed a hand on your head and ruffled your hair.

"There's one more thing." Vegeta started, looking to Gohan. "Her grandmother, your daughter, she wishes to tell her one day of her origin as well."

"Will that be safe?" Gohan frowned.

"I have a feeling that Pan knew from the day I was born who I was. I need to tell her one day when she's old enough and can understand." You stated, determined.

"Alright, I'll even help explain." Gohan managed a smile. "Wow, our family gets bigger day by day, huh?"

"Yep, now come here you two!" Goku swept you and Gohan up into a big hug. "Look at my little saiyans! Becoming super and kicking butt!"

"Great, now I have a connection to him." Vegeta sent a glare to Goku.

"How a Son fell for you, I will never know." Piccolo mocked, earning a glare form the prince.

"Alright, please everyone! No fighting!" You intervened as Goku released you. "I can't thank you all enough for keeping this a secret, but this shouldn't change how you feel about me. I'm still ___ and life will go on as usual."

"Thank Kami." Krillin joked, causing some of the others to laugh.

~

That night you were asked to watch Pan while Gohan and Videl go out and you happily accepted. The infant saiyan rested in your arms and even though you knew one day she would be your grandmother, that wasn't her now and you wouldn't treat her as such. Right now she was like a niece to you and you would protect her like everyone else. Pan played with the sleeve of your shirt, as your saiyan boyfriend walked in.

Bulma kicked him out and told him to go with you for "experience". She suggested he might need it one day if you two were to get frisky. Bulma was such a blunt person.

"..." Vegeta walked over and glanced down at Pan. "You know, I can see the resemblance."

"You just made this weird." You blew some hair out of your face, as you noticed Pan getting droopy eyes. "Aw, she's worn out."

"..." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and looked at Pan, again. There was a pause of silence, as you shifted Pan in your arms and began to rock her gently. To your surprise, you heard Vegeta begin to hum a familiar melody. You looked to him, but he avoided eye contact and continued to hum.

"... All I wanna be is a friend who gets to see a super saiyan. All I wanna do is help you turn into a super saiyan, a super saiyan. All I wanna be is a friend who gets to see a super saiyan." You began to sing softly, as you looked back down to Pan. "Oh I know it'll be great and I just can't wait with your hair; golden spiked, and glowing. Let out your rage, just break out of your cage, because you are, at least half-saiyan. Your power will rise like never before. Just tap into the power deep in your core.

"It's waiting for you, for you to turn into a super saiyan, a super saiyan. All I wanna do is see you turn into a super saiyan..." Pan drifted to sleep in your arms as Vegeta placed a hand on your shoulder. Your chest grew warm in compassion and you beamed up at your saiyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, this has been one long, fun adventure with all of you.


	42. ... It Starts at the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who follow a longed the whole time.

~Pan's P.O.V.~

I walked out onto my porch and watched as the sun began to rise and light up Conton city. I looked to the lone house beside me and smiled sadly. The moment I saw her as a baby, I knew who she was and what she would do.

"Her name is ___." My son said as he handed her to me.

"_-___? I never told you about ____." I frowned, but looked down at the beaming, baby girl in my arms.

"What? We picked out the name ourselves, we thought it fit her."

"It... It does..." Tears pricked my eyes when I realized who the baby was and the tears came up, again thinking of the memory. I knew my dear ___ would stay in the past and though I'll miss her, I know we will meet in another world one day. Her happiness was most important to me and her happiness belonged in the past. I looked out to the horizon of Conton city and a sigh escaped my lips.

Another day comes and goes, and every day is a day closer to you. I can wait.

~Reader's P.O.V.~

~Age 778, Decemeber 9th~

You pinned your gi to the wall of the room. It was the last thing you had of your grandmother and you promised to cherish it forever. You stepped back and examined it. You would have to re-pin it one day when you found your own place, but it looked great the way it was. The New Crane School symbol stood out and memories swelled over you.

You didn't realize you were crying, until some tears slid under your chin and down your neck. You sniffed and wiped away your tears. You were going to miss everyone from your time, but you made your choice.

You heard footsteps and looked over to see Vegeta at the doorway to your guest room. His frown deepened, seeing you sad, as he stepped over. His eyes asked everything.

"I miss them..." You answered. He sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around you. You leaned your head on top of his and nuzzled your face into his hair.

"I'm sure they miss you... But if they really care about you, they'll respect your decision. Like I would have if you chose the future." Vegeta stated, hushed.

"I know... But it's nice to hear from you..." You sighed. "Things will get better..."

"They will and I'll be right here if you need to cry. Don't feel burdened by it. Trunks does the same." Vegeta turned and pressed his face against your neck. You could feel his smile and it caused your lips to quirk up a bit, too.

"Okay, I'll find you if I need to vent. I would say you can do the same, but you already do." You teased. Vegeta huffed, but didn't say a word. You both stood there in silence, but together.

~

"I was going to save this for Saturday, but I can't think of a better time to have it." Bulma clapped her hands together. "___, we want to throw a feast to welcome you in. All the food is bought, and if you give us two hours to prepare, we all can celebrate both time being saved and ___'s stay tonight."

"If you're okay with starting so late." You glanced out to the sun that began to lower in the sky. "Mind if I help?"

"Not at all. Yamcha will be helping us, too. He might not look like it, but he's not a bad cook." Bulma giggled.

"You know, I heard that." Yamcha huffed, but put an arm around Bulma's shoulders. "Enough making fun of the Yamcha, let's get cooking."

~

It did take around two hours to prepare the meal, but it was worth it. All your friends you had made over the last month and a half sat around the backyard together, chatting. Your heart still hurt to see so many of your friends all grown up, but you knew it would have to come to pass.

You looked over to see Oolong and Roshi laughing together, clearly getting drunk. Then you looked to Bulma who was leaning against Yamcha as he talked, Puar buzzing around their heads and adding comments. Krillin was sitting next to 18, Marron sitting in his lap as he talks excitedly to Goku who sat beside Chichi, his arm around her waist. The saiyan himself was chowing down on some food with his open hand.

You looked to the other end of the backyard to see Tien and Chiaotzu sitting next to each other, the latter excitedly showing the former some of the dinner he helped make. Gohan sat with Videl and was handing Pan over to be held by Piccolo, the Namekian took the baby carefully and actually showed he knew how to hold her and everything to your surprise. Trunks and Goten ran around and would sometimes sneak away some food sitting out, confusing some of the others who didn't see. Mr. Satan and Buu had arrived late, but were already browsing the feast seeing where they should start. You laughed a little, but noticed someone was missing.

You stood up and closed your eyes, searching for his ki. Once you found it, you headed towards the side of the Capsule Corps. building and flew upwards. You landed on the top of the home and found the saiyan Prince sitting on top of the dome shaped building. You walked over and sat down beside him.

"I'm guessing your not much of a party person?" You looked to him, curiously.

"Guess I'm just not used to it still." He snorted and looked to you. "It's hard to celebrate when you know there will never be peace."

"Sure there's peace. It just comes in short periods." You placed a hand on top of his and leaned forward, brushing your nose against his. "That's why you got to make these times worth it. So, you can fight for it, again."

"... If I can make sure that Trunks, Bulma, you, any of my friends can live and breathe another day. I will fight for that." Vegeta started off slowly.

"Any of your friends?" You smiled.

"Don't push it." Vegeta paused, before withdrawing his hand and pushing your shirt up an inch. You looked to him confused, when you felt him trace your scar gently. "Does it still bother you?"

"Honestly... No." You set your lips in a line. "Maybe after seeing him die, I saw what Frieza was. He influenced so many and hurt even more, but... He was just a normal being. Like you and me. It scares me to think that anyone has the power to corrupt so many, but..."

Vegeta looked at you to go on.

"It's my choice to let him into my head or not. And I won't. I won't let him bring me down anymore. I'm choosing my own happiness and he's in the past." You gently touched the scar, before covering Vegeta's hand again and bringing it back between you both. "It used to be a painful memory, a burden. But that scar is just what it is now, a scar. It doesn't bother me and if anything, it's a part of me."

"Hmph..." Vegeta lowered himself down and gently pressed his lips against the scar, causing you to shiver. "You know what. This F no longer stands for Frieza."

"What does it stand for then?"

"Freedom. Freedom from Frieza. Freedom from war. Freedom to choose who you are and what you do." Vegeta sat up and smirked. "And that goes for the both of us."

You felt your expression soften and your eyes moisten. He may be a grump most of the time, but he could turn the worst of things into something so much better. He really was sweet.

"You know, it was only a month and a half ago I met you. You wanted us all dead, would kill for immortality, and you were shorter." The saiyan looked at you unamused as you chuckled a little. "And now, you're a protector of earth, a hero, and a father. Maybe you didn't get anything you hoped for from the beginning, but I hope you found something more."

"..." Vegeta turned his hand from under yours and interlocked his fingers with yours. "I found more than I could ever hope. You started this wanting to be a time patroller and to become stronger. Did you find something more?"

You blinked, but turned your head to look at the party-goers down below. Your friends, your family. You looked up to the sky to see a shooting star streak through it. You smiled and looked back to Vegeta.

"Yes and it started when I found you." You leaned in and pressed your lips against Vegeta's. Your future was looking bright.


End file.
